


The One Where Jensen & Misha Hate Each Other, Or Do They?

by MissKimisha



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Conventions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 55,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKimisha/pseuds/MissKimisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen hates Misha...FACT...and unfortunately Misha Collins and the rest of the SPN cast & crew know it too. Jared is at breaking point, Jensen is in a very angry place with a hatred for his co-star that he can't quite explain and Misha is just trying to get by. Will Misha's first convention start to unravel the mystery behind Jensen's hatred?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is my first Cockles story that i'm posting on this account and can also be found on my ff.net account!
> 
> Just a quick few notes; Apologies in advance because it will be a slow build up and Jensen is a bit of a dick in this particular story *hides*.
> 
> I felt this would be a good plot line to explore given a handful of people on tumblr seem to think that Jensen hates Misha in reality? Which is a ridiculous notion and my fic is slightly AU for this reason, we know the boys get on great in real life!
> 
> And finally just to say that in my fic, both Jensen and Misha are very much single so that means no wives and no kids in my story. (I can't write too close to reality and get their real life families involved in my fics cause it's just not how i roll, hence the slight AU nature!) The entire fic is still based around them being actors on SPN etc and picks up during Season 4 filming!

Jensen ackles hates Misha Collins.

Fact.

In Misha's eyes the feeling was entirely mutual and had been for the 6 months they had been working together.

When Misha landed the role of Castiel in Supernatural's fourth season, Jensen and Jared were looking forward to getting a new recurring guest star – that was always fun, having a fresh face around the set and yet it didn't turn out that way, not even a little bit.

If you asked him to this very day, Jensen could mouth off a hundred reasons as to why he hates Misha but if you asked him what started it all…Jensen still has no answer for that.

He puts it down to a clash of personalities, from day one he was taken aback by what Jensen calls Misha's 'Smug, self-indulgent attitude'. The two men were completely different; Misha was overly friendly, quirky, completely laid back and in Jensen's eyes just plain weird.

Jensen on the other hand was quieter, took his acting incredibly serious, of course he had his funny moments – mostly screwing around with Jared on set but otherwise he was fairly reserved.

Point is, they're opposites and definitely not a match made in heaven.

Every little thing Misha said or did seemed to annoy Jensen from the get go, that first day on set with his new co-star was so incredibly awkward and tense that even the crew had cringed, yet weirdly the two actors had a chemistry on camera that you definitely couldn't manufacture, it was unique, intense and downright electric. Talk about parallels.

"Who are you?"

"Castiel"

Jensen fought back the urge to roll his eyes as Misha's fake gravelly voice filled the set.

*What the hell is up with the voice, dude doesn't even sound like that*

"Yeah, I figured that much, I mean what are you?"

"I am an angel of the lord."

Jensen felt a shiver run up his own spine, despite the annoyance he felt at Misha's fake voice, he didn't know whether to laugh at the guy or cry…because *Seriously who the hell is he kidding with the voice? He won't be able to keep that up*.

Of course Jensen was wrong, Misha was still keeping up the voice and it's clear from fan reactions so far…they loved it; this only fuelled Jensen's dislike for the guy.

Then there was Jared, he had been questioning Jensen's hate for Misha for the past 6 months, he constantly grilled his best friend on why exactly he and his fellow co-star hated each other and Jensen usually brushed Jared off with a murmur of 'I just hate that guy'.

Jared loves Misha.

Fact.

He thinks Misha is hilarious, friendly, kind, outgoing and lots of fun to be around, of course Jensen hates how much his best friend of four years and his co-star of six months are suddenly 'bestest buds'…another reason to add to Jensen's list of reasons to hate Misha Collins.

Then of course there was Misha himself, he held a mutual hate for Jensen.

Fact…

Although that wasn't always the case.

Misha was actually a fan of Jensen's previous to getting the role on Supernatural; he had seen Jensen act since he was a teenager, watching the guy in earlier roles like Dawson's creek or days of our lives and even early episodes of Supernatural. Misha was a fan, he had always thought of Jensen as a great actor and truth be told, Dean was always his favourite Winchester. The idea of finally getting to work alongside this guy was out of this world, Misha couldn't wait to get started alongside Jensen and Jared too of course.

Problem was, it didn't last and once Misha had met Jensen face to face, everything turned sour.

He found the younger actor rude, stand offish and above all else, kind of mean too. Of course, Misha was disappointed and Jensen's clear dislike for him drove Misha up the wall. He had never done a thing wrong to the younger guy and yet here they were mortal enemies.

The hatred felt between the two actors was common knowledge these days, well amongst the cast and crew anyways, the fan base thought they were friends. Jensen hated Misha for a list of reasons, Misha hated Jensen for his attitude problem and his hatred for…well Misha and Jared was close to giving up on both of them, especially after having to step between them during a heated argument on numerous occasions.

It was fair to say, six months down the road and nothing had improved, if anything things had gotten worse. With the show now airing its fourth season as they continue to film, Misha's popularity with the fans was soaring and the tension between Jensen and Misha was at an all-time high.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Jensen was late for filming; he had literally rushed through hair and make-up, now practically running through the studios to reach their set for the morning.

He collided heavily with another body as he ran; knocking the guy's iPhone to the floor and Jensen immediately picked it up, handing it back to the dude.

"I'm so sorry man…" Jensen's words died in his throat as his eyes clashed with fierce, extremely familiar blue ones.

"…On second thoughts." Jensen grumbled shoving the phone into Misha's waiting hand.

"Watch where you're going Ackles…" Misha snapped with a glare, tearing the phone from Jensen and checking it over for marks.

"…you could have damaged my phone and I swear to God, you would be paying out for a new one." Misha snarled, meeting Jensen's gaze square on.

"Yeah well, it's perfectly fine and if anyone should watch their step around here Collins…It's most definitely you." Jensen snapped, his voice lowering to a dangerous level and glaring right back at his co-star.

Misha rolled his eyes and stormed off in the direction of his trailer, Jensen watched him walk away with a confident sway of his hips. The younger actor huffed in distaste before the sound of the director practically yelling Jensen's name from a distance, snapped him out of his glare and he scurried off to the set.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Despite his run in with Misha earlier and running late to set, Jensen was actually having a pretty good day.

They had managed to get a lot of scenes done in one morning; his favourite Mexican stand was in the studio for lunch hour and now they were currently filming some brotherly bonding scenes between Sam and Dean.

As they wrapped on the current scenes, Jensen spotted Misha sporting his full Castiel gear heading onto the set and his good mood was suddenly gone.

"Fucking fantastic." Jensen grumbled, grabbing a bottle of water from the table and taking a rather large gulp, all the while glaring in his co-stars direction.

Jared rolled his eyes, plucking his own bottle of water from the table and glancing between Misha and Jensen as they glared insistently at each other from metres away.

"Seriously, you two stare at each other more than Dean and Cas, get a room." Jared said with a smirk.

Jensen threw Jared an unimpressed, near enough evil look and Jared held his hands up in defence.

"Whatever dude, let's just get this over with." Jensen muttered, taking another long drink and slamming the water bottle down.

They two main stars headed back towards the set and Misha met them somewhere in the middle, with one of the hair and make-up girls fussing over Misha's mop of hair, trying to tame it as best she could.

"Oh I give up; the fan girls love Castiel's sex hair anyways." The girl said with a resigned sigh, strutting away from the three actors.

Jared chuckled and Misha nodded in agreement with the girl, a smile playing on his lips and Jensen found himself wanting to wipe that smug grin from Misha's face…

*If only* Jensen thought to himself, shoving past Misha and deliberately knocking into his shoulder, causing the guy to stumble slightly.

Misha glared at Jensen's retreating back, earning a sympathetic smile and pat on the shoulder from Jared.

"Just ignore him." Jared said with a sigh.

"Hard to do that when he's pushing me around all the time, aren't bullies supposed to be reserved for the school yard or did I miss the memo?" Misha quipped, brushing down a crease in Cas' trench coat sleeve.

Jared snorted, half shrugging his shoulders.

"Dunno what to tell you man, wish I knew what his issue was."

"So do I Jay…so do I." Misha said with a sigh and a small, forced smile.

The boys set up for their latest scene, unfortunately for both Misha and Jensen they had a lot of Dean and Cas moments to film this afternoon, which meant a lot of time spent together.

Jared stood back and watched them film from the side lines, the usual frustration was beginning to show.

Jensen was rolling his eyes and huffing in annoyance at Misha every time he fluffed a line and Misha was throwing Jensen his best Castiel bitch face when he would comment on Misha needing to choose another career path in life.

Aside from Dean and Castiel's dialogue, the only other words uttered between Jensen and Misha, were the usual snide comments and muttered insults.

They were in for another long afternoon of shooting.


	2. Chapter 2

"That's a wrap people, go home to your families and enjoy Christmas, back to it in the New Year." Bob Singer yelled across the studio, the crew and cast clapping as they wrapped for Christmas break.

Jared pulled Jensen into a brotherly bear hug, breaking away with a grin and pointing a finger at his co-star.

"Drinks later before we fly back to Texas tomorrow, you best be there Jen" Jared warned with a smirk.

Jensen chuckled and playfully punched Jared on the arm.

"You got it Sasquatch, wouldn't miss it for anything." Jensen responded with a laugh and clapping Jared on the shoulder.

Jared grinned widely and spun around on the balls of his feet, pointing directly at Misha who was about to sneak off back to his trailer.

"You too Collins' you're not getting away that easily, drinks, 8pm, be there"

Misha froze on the spot, his eyes immediately darting over to a now angry looking Jensen and even though the thought of spending 'personal time' with the douchebag made Misha's skin crawl, it was worth it just to see how angry it made Jensen.

So of course, Misha settled for grinning widely in return and nodding at Jared.

"Hell yeah I'm there, shots are on you big guy." Misha hollered loudly with a laugh, high fiving Jared before throwing a triumphant smirk at Jensen and pushing past him roughly.

Jensen cursed under his breath and turned to punch Jared on the arm once more, this time not so playful.

"Ow dude what the…"

"Why the hell did you invite that asshole?" Jensen growled, anger bubbling at the surface knowing he had to spend quality time with this guy…outside of work.

"Look dude, I dunno what the hell your problem is with Misha but he's my friend and I kinda want to hang out with him too before we leave for Christmas break. Just quit being a dick for one night and TRY to get along." Jared pleaded, using Sam's puppy dog eyes for back up.

Surely enough it worked and Jensen rolled his eyes, reluctantly nodding.

"Fine but don't expect us to best friends by the end of the night…in fact don't even expect us to talk, you better be inviting other people too"

Jared let out a tight lipped smile and nodded.

"Of course, yeah I've invited a handful of people…no sweat."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Jared twiddled his thumbs nervously; Genevieve sat next to him chewing on her lip, Jensen sat next to her taking a rather large gulp of his beer and finally Misha sat next to Jensen, clearly uncomfortable and fidgeting far too much, earning the occasional glare from his co-star.

"Well…this is nice."

"You said other people where coming…" Jensen said firmly, his eyes boring into Jared's with a hint of anger behind them.

"Yep and I told the truth…Gen's here isn't she?" Jared confirmed with a smile, motioning to the girl beside him.

"Gen is kinda wishing she wasn't here right now…it's just a little uncomfortable." She said out loud, referring to herself with a nervous laugh.

"I'm glad you're here Gen" Misha said with a re-assuring smile and trying to make the actress feel a little less uncomfortable.

Genevieve smiled at Misha, with a single nod of her head in appreciation…at least the guy was trying.

"Suck up." Jensen muttered under his breath, accompanied with an amused snort and downing the rest of his beer.

"Jensen you promised." Jared said in a warning tone as Misha rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, I need another beer." He grumbled, turning on his side to face Misha and waiting expectantly for the other guy to move out of the booth.

Misha frowned at Jensen and tilted his head in a very Cas like manner, waiting to hear those magic words.

"Are you gonna move out of my way sometime tonight or…" Jensen snapped, waving his hand in the air in frustration.

"Oh I'm sorry would you like me to move? I must have missed you asking me to politely let you out of the booth." Misha said with a smirk, his voice laced with sarcasm and Jared couldn't help but suppress a laugh.

"Of course…would you kindly move your fucking ass out of the fucking booth so I can get myself another fucking beer…please?" Jensen smiled politely, his voice an octave higher and mockingly posh.

Misha glared at his co-star before sliding out of the booth, standing up next to the table and refusing to move as Jensen struggled to get past him, eventually pushing against Misha's chest harshly with his arm and forcing his way past with a growl.

"Since I'm up, just gonna head to the bathroom." Misha mumbled, strolling off towards the Men's bathroom and leaving Gen with Jared.

"Wow, well this is fun." She mumbled sarcastically, wringing her joined hands together and making a popping sound with her lips.

"Sorry, I thought that maybe if I could get them to spend some time together outside of work…bit of alcohol thrown in to loosen them up…just maybe they would get along for the night." Jared said with a defeated sigh and letting his head fall against the table in frustration.

"At least you're trying, more than can be said for them. Guess you just gotta face facts, those two are just not destined to get along." Gen said calmly, rubbing Jared's back in comfort.

Jared lifted his head and offered a smile to Genevieve, nodding his head in agreement.

"Yep I know you're right...well if they can't be bothered trying, then why waste a good night huh? Wanna get out of here? Leave them to their own misery?" Jared asked with a wide smile.

"That's the best plan you have ever had, let's go." Gen grinned, pushing on Jared's arm for him to escape the booth.

Jared would be seeing Jensen at the airport tomorrow anyways and he would call Misha to apologise later. Without a second glance back to the bar, Jared and Gen made a hasty retreat.

Misha came back to the table moments later and looked in confusion at the empty booth, before sliding back in and waiting patiently.

Jensen stumbled back over to the booth and stopped in his tracks as he reached the table, finding only his worst enemy now sat there.

"Where the fuck did they go?"

"I believe we have been ditched." Misha said in a very Castiel like tone and his face remaining blank, simply staring down at his joined hands which rested on the sticky table.

Jensen gritted his teeth and made a promise to himself to make sure Jared paid for this tomorrow.

He reluctantly slid back into the booth opposite Misha, now keeping as much distance between them as possible.

"Surprised you're still here, figured you would bolt straight away." Misha said curiously, eyes meeting with Jensen's across the table.

"Yeah well…I just got a beer in, be a shame to waste it…" Jensen muttered, taking a sip of his drink and absently picking at the label on the bottle.

"…besides I don't see why I should be the one to leave, if you wanna go so badly…you know where the door is."

Misha sighed heavily and grimaced at Jensen's words, standing up abruptly. He leant across the table, hands landing flat against the surface and so close to Jensen's face that Castiel would have been proud.

"You really are a dick." Misha snarled and his lips curled back in anger.

He watched Jensen's eyes widen at the close proximity and anger suddenly clouding behind his eyes at Misha's words.

Misha pushed off the table and made for the exit, only to have someone grab his elbow as he reached the door.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, where do you get off calling me a dick…if anyone's a dick around here Collins' it's you." Jensen growled, his hand like a vice where it was locked onto Misha's elbow.

Misha shook off Jensen's grip and pushed his shoulders roughly, causing a tipsy Jensen to stumble back in surprise.

"Fuck you asshole, I fucking hate you." Misha said firmly, his tone lowering to a Castiel level that made Jensen shudder.

"Yeah well the feelings mutual." Jensen snarled back, straightening himself up and locking eyes with Misha, a fierce hatred hidden behind both of their glares.

Misha snorted a humourless laugh and stepped backwards towards the exit, holding his arms out to the side.

"Merry Christmas dickhead, see you on the flip side." Misha teased sarcastically, before turning and storming out of the bar.

Jensen smirked, his eyes still focused on the door as Misha exited the bar.

"I'm counting on it."


	3. Chapter 3

Christmas break went far too fast for Jensen's liking and he suddenly found himself away from the comforts of home, back in the studios to continue filming their fourth season of Supernatural.

Jared noticed Jensen approaching the set and carefully, ever so slowly started creeping his way over to his co-star.

The last time the boys had seen each other was at the airport before they left for Christmas break and fair to say Jensen was less than impressed, he had given Jared an ear bashing and a few hard punches to the arm in response to his best friend abandoning him with Misha.

Thankfully Jensen had seemingly calmed down over the break and greeted Jared with their usual brotherly style hug.

"All is forgiven then?" Jared said with a laugh, embracing his best friend with a pat on the back and pulling back.

"Just about, but you ever pull a stunt like that again and I'm disowning you, got it?" Jensen warned, pointing a finger at Jared.

"Got it, got it. So how was family time?" Jared asked as they walked side by side to the make-up trailer.

"Yeah good…Mom and Dad are doing well; the bro and the sis are good too. How about your lot, all ok?"

"Yeah everyone's good…I umm actually came home a little early, spent some time with Gen." Jared said, smiling shyly like a school boy with a major crush.

Jensen smiled widely and playfully nudged Jared.

"Oh yeah, things are going well with her huh? She's a good girl, I'm happy for you man." Jensen said proudly and chuckled when Jared blushed.

"Yeah she's pretty damn awesome, I'm a lucky guy."

Jensen nodded in agreement, internally hoping to find someone he could settle down with soon, the family life definitely appealed to him.

"So…"

He said loudly, clapping his hands together and turning to face Jared as they stopped outside the make-up trailer.

"…what's on the agenda today?"

"Some scenes with Jim to shoot this morning, I have some solo scenes and some scenes with Gen this afternoon, also some to shoot with just us." Jared rambled through the days plans, counting down the minutes in his head until he got to see Gen.

"No Cas stuff today right?" Jensen confirmed with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope nothing with Cas for another week or so I think."

"Thank fuck for that."

Jared rolled his eyes dramatically as they entered the make-up trailer and greeted the girls, before lazily sliding into the reclining seats.

"Dude, would you just give it a rest already. This whole 'Misha is the anti-Christ' crap is getting old…you are grown men for God's sake…so just grow a pair." Jared cried out dramatically and causing Megan the make-up girl to chuckle at his direct approach.

"Look you just don't understand…" Jensen sighed, as Mandy started to work on his make-up.

"Damn right I don't and neither does anyone else. Misha has a heart of gold, he's hilarious, fun to be around and a really cool, open minded kinda guy…I just don't see why you dislike him so much."

"I just don't like the guy, I find him smarmy, smug, self-indulgent, egotistical and the attitude you like to call 'quirky' I just find weird, ok? If you don't like someone Jay…you don't like them, end of…besides he doesn't like me either."

Jared sighed, finally holding his hands up defensively and shrugging his large shoulders.

"Fine…whatever, but I DO like the guy and I want us to be friends. When he comes up to Van to film, he's stuck in a hotel room alone and I don't like the idea of that, he deserves a friend to drag him out places and have fun. If you're not willing to step up to that, then I am…the guy just wanted to join our show and make some friends, you have never had issues with any other co-stars…it's usually so friendly on our show but with you and Misha…it's just…I dunno 'tense' and I don't like it. He will NOT feel like an outsider, so whether you like it or not…your best friend…right here…me…hello…I have a new buddy, so deal." Jared ranted and collapsed in the chair, slumping his shoulders.

Jensen nodded reluctantly but kept silent.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Almost a week later, Misha had checked into his usual hotel in Vancouver having arrived just over an hour ago and was currently unpacking his suitcase.

His schedule was due to run for the next three weeks, there was a major Castiel episode approaching and he was down for a lot of scenes. Misha couldn't help but feel excited at his character getting an episode that covered his back story or should he say the vessel's backstory.

Misha was growing increasingly popular with the fandom since season four started airing in the states, people were taking Castiel into their hearts so freely and it was a huge achievement for a 'guest star' given he was convinced Cas would only last for a handful of episodes. But people actually liked him and wanted him to stay, fair to say this was boding well for his future on the show and potentially a recurring role in Season five too.

Of course the only downside was his rather twisted professional relationship with one Mr Jensen Ackles, they just couldn't get along and while it started out as one sided from Jensen, Misha had swiftly been pulled into his co-stars 'games' and there was now a mutual dislike from both sides.

Misha knew the cast and crew were sick of their fighting but they were also extremely pleased with the fact Dean and Cas' relationship worked so brilliantly on screen and despite the real life drama, Jensen and Misha had on screen chemistry.

This was the role of a lifetime for Misha, he had finally landed his dream job and he was intent on keeping it, regardless of who tried to get in his way.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Misha fixed Cas' trench coat, wiping it down with his hands and brushing at the creases. He looked up towards the trailer door in front of him and rolled his eyes, before reluctantly raising his hand to knock on the door.

Jensen answered in record time, dressed head to toe in his Dean Outfit and ready to film. The grin fell from his face when he looked down to see Misha at his door and he raised an eyebrow in question.

"Eric asked me to swing by and get you on the way to set." Misha muttered, starting to walk off before Jensen even got down the steps of his trailer.

Misha strode off at a fast pace and Jensen huffed in amusement, before closing his door and running to catch up.

He stayed behind Misha, not walking by his side and simply strolling lazily kicking at stones on the ground as they headed towards the set. Jensen found his eyes lingering on the back of Misha's head, his gaze taking in the dark mop of 'bed hair' that rested on top before trailing his eyes down the length of the trench coat and frowning at the amount of creasing on the material.

Jensen absently kicked a stone a little too hard and it rolled under Misha's foot as he walked, causing him to trip slightly. He held back a laugh, ducking his head and snickering quietly to himself as Misha glared back over his shoulder.

Once they reached the set, filming got underway without further problems and the crew noted the 'tension' was still there, so much for New Year, new start.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Filming had been frustrating for the most part; Misha and Jensen were currently shooting a Castiel & Dean only scene, where personal space was a definite factor meaning they had to get up close and personal with each other.

This was the fifth take; Jared had been messing with both of them from the side lines for about half an hour now, trying his best to shake the tension by making them both laugh. Misha was cracking up as Jared prodded at him with a broom handle and Jensen held back his own laughter, because despite his dislike for the guy…Misha had an infectious laugh once he got going.

Jared tried to mess with Jensen too, but the actor was used to his on screen brother by now and managed to keep a straight face.

Misha and Jensen were close, really close and staring into each other's eyes, that was the moment Jared decided to prod Misha once more, causing him to burst into laughter right in front of Jensen.

A large infectious smile spread across Misha's face at the tickling from Jared and Jensen smirked in response, the goofy smile right in front of him was playing with his feelings. He badly wanted to keep a straight face and not enjoy himself with Misha but he couldn't supress the smirk that spread across his own lips.

For the first time…ever, Jensen actually laughed along and smiled with Misha as Jared taunted him, he couldn't hold it in any longer. The laughter started to die down and Misha met Jensen's eyes for a moment as their wide smiles slowly dropped into small, much calmer ones. Suddenly it dawned on them, realisation hit them hard as they remembered they weren't supposed to do this…they were supposed to despise each other and almost as quick as that entered their minds, both smiles completely dropped off their faces and they coughed awkwardly before sending a final glare in the other's direction.

Jared watched the little exchange and his proud, triumphant grin turned into a sad pout.

The rest of the day passed quickly and with a lot fewer laughs, Jensen kept a stern face as Jared laughed playfully with Misha during breaks.

Truth was, Jensen couldn't wait to get home and away from the set, away from Misha.

They finished up for the day and Jensen walked with Jared towards the parking lot of the studio. The sound of running footsteps behind them caused both men to spin around and see a smiling Misha heading towards them; Jensen frowned in confusion as Misha came to a stop.

"Guess what?" Misha asked happily, his smile aimed at Jared and ignoring Jensen.

"What is it Misha?" Jared asked curiously.

"Yeah spit it out Collins' some of us wanna go home." Jensen mumbled, kicking at the stones on the floor.

"Fuck you Ackles, I'm talking to Jared." Misha muttered in response and threw a heated glare in his co-stars direction, hearing Jensen scoff loudly in reply.

"I've just been invited to my first Supernatural convention next month." Misha beamed happily and watched the maniacal grin spread across Jared's face.

"Oh my God that is so awesome dude, we're gonna have a blast…you're gonna love the fans as much as they love you…oh dude this will be amazing." Jared cried out happily, grabbing Misha's shoulders in enthusiasm.

"Yeah fucking fantastic, a whole weekend away with adorable little you." Jensen spat out sarcastically.

Both Misha and Jared frowned at their co-star, before Misha hummed in reply and nodded with a tight lipped smile on his face.

"Well I am pretty adorable, shame this adorable guy has to spend his weekend with a stuck up A-hole…but you know what, I'll survive." Misha spat back with as much venom and a tight, sarcastic smile on his face.

Jared coughed awkwardly and started stepping backwards.

"Well I guess that's me…see you guys tomorrow." He rushed out quickly before darting away.

Jensen and Misha's eyes met for a final time as they glared at one another, before Misha scoffed in amusement and turned to run back towards his trailer.

"Well ain't that just the cherry on top." Jensen growled to himself, kicking a large stone across the parking lot and finally making his way towards the safety of his car.


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright let's get this show on the road" Jensen said happily, clapping his hands together.

Jared hovered at the end of the check in desk at VC airport, shuffling his feet and nervously clinging onto the handle of his suitcase.

"Umm we should wait a few minutes to check in." Jared muttered, taking a sudden interest in the floor.

Jensen raised an eyebrow at his friend's behaviour and headed back towards him.

"Look man, we have a 6 hour flight ahead of us, not to mention a 3 day convention full of screaming fangirls to handle this weekend and I kinda wanna get us all checked in so we have time to chill before the flight…what's with the delay dude?" Jensen asked curiously.

Jared cleared his throat uncomfortably and refused to meet Jensen's eye.

"Mmm hmm, I hear ya buddy…it's just…I've been told we have to wait for someone."

"Who? I thought Cliff was flying out tomorrow…who the hell else would be flying with…"

Jensen hit realisation before Jared could even answer and he twisted his lips into a cruel smile, grimacing at the mere thought.

"…It's Misha isn't it? They booked that douchebag onto the same flight as us, didn't they?" Jensen raised his voice, kicking his suitcase in anger.

"Ok look…I MAY have suggested that he fly with us..." Jared said quickly, holding his hands up in defence against a now angry looking Jensen.

"What the hell man!?"

"I'm sorry alright but it's the guys' first con and I thought he'd feel better going with people he knew…besides we already discussed this, I'm his friend so suck it up." Jared finished with determination.

Jensen grinded his teeth together and rolled his eyes dramatically, before storming away from Jared like a spoilt brat, opting to sit on his suitcase as far away as possible.

Minutes later Misha rushed through the airport doors, his suitcase dragging behind him and he immediately spotted Jared towering above people, waving happily.

Misha grinned in return and made his way over to his co-star.

"Sorry running a little late…not that I care but where is Jensen?" Misha asked curiously.

"Currently sulking like a child over there, since I told him you were coming with us." Jared said in amusement.

"Ouch, you didn't think to tell him sooner?" Misha grimaced, catching sight of a pissed of Jensen Ackles sitting on his suitcase…ah what's new?

"Like you care" Jared responded with a snort, motioning for Jensen to join them and check in.

"Really…really don't…just keep him away from me." Misha concluded, brushing ahead of Jared to check in as Jensen approached and not even bothering to spare his co-star a glance.

"Nice, real nice…we wait for him and he pushes in front to check in first…asshole." Jensen mutters angrily, glaring at the back of Misha's head.

Misha could hear the little exchange, snickering in amusement at managing to piss of Jensen some more and rolled his eyes dramatically.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

The next couple of hours before they boarded the plane were definitely not as relaxed as Jensen was hoping for.

Jared played piggy in the middle while Jensen and Misha had what he would deem as the longest and most epic glaring competition the world has ever seen.

And yet neither of them had uttered a single word to one another since arriving at the airport.

"You know I think I liked you two better when you were arguing" Jared commented, looking between the two and being blissfully ignored.

Misha sighed, fed up at the constant glare coming from Jensen and stood up, announcing he was going to browse the airport duty free store.

Jared sighed as the tension was lifted and Jensen simply watched as Misha retreated to the store, before turning to Jared with a smile.

"Thank God, oh and by the way…I am NOT sitting next to him on that plane for six hours." Jensen protested, pointing a warning finger at Jared.

"Oh sure…I'll take the seat in the middle cause you know how much I looooove playing the brick wall between you two." Jared retorted sarcastically, with a roll of his eyes.

Jensen huffed in amusement, flipping through his trashy magazine and making small talk with Jared until Misha returned.

Of course, things fell silent after that.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

The three boys made their way down the aisle and Jared spotted their three seats together by the window and he grinned widely.

"I CALL THE WINDOW SEAT" Jared yelled loudly, making the woman in front of him jump almost a foot in the air.

Misha laughed at Jared's outburst before it dawned on him that it would mean sitting next to Jensen and his smile immediately fell.

"What the hell man, you said…" Jensen protested angrily as Jared settled into the window seat with a grin.

Truth was Jared was sick of playing piggy in the middle and he certainly wasn't gonna do it for six hours straight, with no escape. They were grown men; they can just deal with it.

"Ah sorry Jensen, I really like the window seat…here buddy, you sit next to me" Jared said happily patting the middle seat.

Jensen glared at Jared and he winced for a moment, because man, if looks could kill…Jared would be slumped over, dead in his window seat by now.

Misha watched as Jensen grumbled, throwing his duffel bag into the overhead with more force than needed and flopping down into the seat beside Jared, smacking his friend across the head for good measure.

"Fan-fucking-tastic." Misha muttered, putting his bag overhead and sitting in the aisle seat beside his pissed off co-star.

Jensen kept his glare straight ahead, refusing to look at either Jared or Misha and sighing loudly as Misha fell not so gracefully into the seat beside him, their elbows momentarily brushing together before Jensen snatched his arm away and folded them across his chest. Misha rolled his eyes at the movement and started to dig out the emergency leaflet for something to read until they were due for take-off.

Jared rolled his eyes at the scene beside him, watching as Misha pretended to be engrossed in the emergency leaflet and Jensen huffed beside him like a petulant child, arms folded tightly across his chest.

"It's gonna be a looooong flight" Jared muttered with a sigh, letting his head fall back against the airplane seat and hoping sleep would overcome him sooner rather than later.


	5. Chapter 5

Jared had given up with trying making conversation with either Jensen or Misha, it was too hard. The awkward tension and silence was thick in the air, so exactly 1 hour into the flight Jared had pulled out his book and gotten lost in the words, blocking out the tension waves flowing from the seats beside him.

Exactly 45 minutes after Jared had pulled out his book…the silence was finally broken.

"I need to pee"

Jared turned his head to see Jensen's face centimetres from his own and jumped slightly at the closeness.

"What?" Jared asked in confusion, shaking his head.

"I need to pee" Jensen muttered quietly for a second time.

Jared raised his eyebrow and pointed to the window on his right.

"You do know you can't pee from an airplane window…"

Jensen rolled his eyes in frustration and created some distance between them.

"…why are you telling me, the bathrooms the other way." Jared said loudly, earning a glare from Jensen.

At this point Misha had just removed his headphones and started to eavesdrop on their conversation, sat in amusement as he figured Jensen really needed to go to the bathroom and seemingly had far too much pride to ask Misha to move. This only fuelled Misha's amusement and he continued to stare at the TV screen ahead of him with a faint smirk, pushing his headphones back into both ears.

Jensen motioned to Misha with his head, his eyes wide and hopeful that Jared would understand where he's coming from.

"Oh you have to be kidding me; you're not a child Jensen just ask him to move."

"Would you keep it down…he's not gonna move though is he…that's the point!" Jensen responded with an angry whisper.

"Well I'm not asking for you, suck it up Jensen…maybe if you want him to move, you could try being a little nicer to the guy. I'm sorry dude but you have made your own bed…now you gotta lie in it." Jared said with a mocking smile, before turning his back on Jensen and continuing to read his book.

Jensen huffed in response and sat back in his seat, sparing a glance to the man on the other side of him and noticing Misha was engrossed in watching an episode of 'How I met your mother' on the small TV screen. He sighed loudly, willing himself to think of anything else other than needing to pee, he could hold it right? Jensen glanced down at his watch noting they had 4 hours and 15 minutes left of their flight and cursed under his breath.

He stared hard at the gap between Misha's knees and the seat in front of him, Jensen's head trying it's best to work out if he could just slip through the gap without having to speak or ask Misha anything. After deciding that wouldn't work, he seriously considered just jumping over his co-star into the narrow aisle but thought better of it when he realised that the poor guy in the next aisle along might end up with a lap full of Jensen Ackles.

After 5 mintues of brainstorming in his head and the overwhelming urge to pee getting stronger by the second, Jensen decided to swallow his pride and finally speak to Misha.

He stood up as best he could in the narrow gap, in the hope Misha would get the hint and move out of his way, but his co-star continued to stare straight ahead at the TV screen, headphones intact. Jensen rolled his eyes dramatically and cleared his throat loudly.

"I ummm…I need the bathroom, let me out." Jensen grumbled, his voice tight and low.

Misha heard the grumbled request over the low volume in his headphones and tried his best not to smirk at how long it's actually taken Jensen to work up the balls to ask, but naturally Misha fought back a laugh and pretended not to hear his co-star.

Jensen bit his lip in frustration, sighing heavily and rolling his eyes, this time choosing to nudge Misha's shoulder hard to get his attention.

His co-star jolted slightly from the push and looked up to glare at Jensen, removing his headphones and staring up at him in a very Castiel like manner, which quite frankly sent shivers up Jensen's spine…how the hell could he do that?

"Can I help you with something?" Misha asked firmly, a curious yet annoyed expression on his face.

"Yeah I need to pee…so you know…move." Jensen said firmly, raising his eyebrows to challenge Misha.

Misha's lips set into a thin line, clearly unimpressed with Jensen's request and lack of manners, he shook his head slowly before speaking.

"Yeah…I don't think so." He said quickly, about to return the headphones to their place on his ears before Jensen's hand landed on his wrist and pulled it away abruptly.

"Hey!" Misha protested as the headphones dropped to the floor.

"What do you mean 'I don't think so'…freakin move out of the way, I need to go the bathroom" Jensen said loudly in anger, his nostrils flaring slightly at Misha's attitude.

Jared was now paying attention, eyes raising from his book and watching the little exchange beside him getting louder and hoping silently that it wasn't about to break out into a physical fight…it hadn't happened before but there's a first time for everything.

"I'm sorry but you seem to have left your manners back home…assuming you ever had any." Misha shot back, a smirk now intact across his face, a smirk that Jensen really wanted to wipe from the face below him.

"Of course I have manners; they just seem to dissolve when it comes to you." Jensen shot back and watching as Misha's eyebrows raised high but he didn't respond, simply continuing to stare up at Jensen…waiting.

Jensen shuffled on his feet, looking back over his shoulder to Jared and glancing down at him with a face that read 'I told you so'. Jared simply shrugged and Jensen turned back to Misha, glaring down at his smug expression, his arms now folded defiantly across his chest and clearly waiting for a more polite request.

"Waiting…" Misha drawled out, tapping his watch impatiently.

Jensen gritted his teeth and took a deep breath, plastering on a clearly fake smile.

"Oh Misha would you do me the honour of moving the fuck out of the way PLEASE so I can relieve myself and return to my seat without bother…thank you." Jensen said mockingly and watching as Misha's smirk fell from his face with immediate effect.

"You're gonna have to do better than that Ackles." Misha said through gritted teeth, determined not to move.

"Oh for fucks sake, what the hell do you want from me…you know what…fuck this." Jensen rambled angrily, surging forward and trying to throw one leg over Misha who let out an unmanly squeak as Jensen only narrowly avoided kneeing him in the balls.

Instead Jensen got tangled up in headphones wire and stumbled backwards, only to be caught by Jared who stood him back up straight. Misha glared at his co-star and Jensen was now bright red with his failed attempt obvious to not only the guy he despised but to Jared and everyone in the next aisle along who were now watching in amusement.

"What the fuck Jensen" Misha yelled up at him, pulling the tangled wire from the socket and letting it fall to the floor with the headphones.

"You won't let me past…" Jensen responded, his arms now flailing in frustration.

"ENOUGH…I've had enough of you both…for God's sake you're causing a scene! Both of you quit acting like children…and for the love of God would you let him get out so he can pee…you're both driving me insane." Jared whispered angrily, glaring at both of his co-stars with determination in his stare.

Both men ducked their heads in embarrassment and Misha unbuckled his belt and stepped out into the aisle to let Jensen out, who quickly muttered a thank you and rushed to the bathroom towards the back of the plane.

It wasn't too long before Jensen returned and Misha without question stood up to let him back to his seat, but no words were exchanged and they fell back into awkward silence for the next two hours of their flight.


	6. Chapter 6

Jared glanced down at his watch, noting they only had 1 hour left in the flight and sighed in relief.

After their little spat earlier, Jensen and Misha had fallen back into silence, Misha returning to watching the TV and Jensen seemingly following his example and doing the same. Jared looked over to his co-stars noticing they had both since removed their headphones and had fallen asleep where they sat.

"Can I get you anything to drink sir?" The air hostess spoke loudly, breaking Jared's silence and he immediately motioned to the guys beside him, hoping she would get the hint and lower her voice.

"Sorry I just think they really need to sleep, I'm good thanks, no drink for me." Jared whispered, gracing her with an apologetic smile.

She smiled in return and understanding, before nodding her head and continuing down the aisle.

Jared winced as he watched Jensen shuffle in his sleep, his head lulling to one side and falling to rest on Misha's shoulder. Jared's hand immediately shot to his mouth to cover up to snort of laughter that threatened to burst out at the sight.

Misha must have felt the movement and shuffled his body, his head falling to rest against Jensen's and they ended up in a weird, overly friendly sleepy embrace.

Jared laughed silently, immediately making a grab for his phone not wanting to miss this opportunity and checked it was on plane mode before standing up, leaning over the two.

Before he could snap the photo, he noticed that he could really improve the picture before him and glanced around the other aisle to check nobody was watching, before lightly picking up Jensen's hand and dropping it onto Misha's knee, picking up Misha's hand in return and leaving it to rest over Jensen's.

He quickly snapped a photo of his co-stars in an embrace. Jared flopped back into his seat, laughing loudly and watching as both guys jerked awake at the noise, taking a moment to realise who they were snuggled against.

"Wakey wakey sleeping beauties, not long until we land" Jared said loudly, amusement lacing his voice.

Realisation set upon them both at the same time and Jensen lifted his head only to be met with wide, bright blue eyes. Misha jumped backwards snatching his hand away from Jensen and watching in sleepy confusion as Jensen scrambled to get as far away as possible, both of them bright red with embarrassment and glaring at Jared who was now howling with laughter.

"You two looked so cute, I didn't have the heart to wake you up" Jared breathed out between broken laughter.

"Whatever" Jensen mumbled, making sure there was plenty of distance between himself and Misha, refusing to look at the other man.

As predicted the rest of their flight was yet again silent.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Once the boys landed, they were met by a driver who took all three of them to his car and motioned for them to get inside once their cases were safely in the back. Jared put himself between Jensen and Misha, not wanting to embarrass them further.

They checked into their hotel for the weekend, Jensen not being able to contain his annoyance when he realised he had the room next to Misha's and with a joining door in the middle too, with Jared's room placed opposite them both…much to his delight.

Jensen was in the worst mood possible, throwing his case into the room before pushing past Jared and declaring they needed to head downstairs for a meeting with the convention organisers.

"Yeah I know, we just need to grab Misha…one sec…" Jared said, rushing over to Misha's door and knocking, glancing down to Jensen who was tapping his foot impatiently.

"I know I know, just let me go the bathroom and get sorted." Misha said hurriedly as he answered the door to Jared.

Jensen overheard Misha's words and threw his hands up in frustration and muttered something about meeting them down there before stalking off towards the elevators.

Jared shook his head and stepped into Misha's room, closing the door behind him and watching his co-star rush around the room looking for something.

"Dude could you try and find my phone I just threw it down somewhere, I just need to use the bathroom." Misha said quickly, before pushing lightly past Jared and closing the bathroom door behind him.

Jared sighed, glancing around noticing the iPhone on the floor next to the bed and picked it up.

"Do you think I have time for a quick shower?" Misha yelled through the bathroom door and Jared glanced at his watch.

"You're a pain in the ass dude; we don't have long…so make it quick."

"Got it, I'll be like 5 minutes."

Jared settled on the end of the double bed, absently playing with Misha's phone, unlocking the screen and locking it again and again, before he was hit with an idea.

A mischievous grin spread across his face and he whipped out his own phone, quickly sending the photo of Misha and Jensen he took on the plane to Misha's phone. He hoped and prayed that Misha would already have his twitter logged in, pressing the bird icon and waiting for it to load.

"Come on…come on…" Jared chanted quietly.

When the twitter app loaded, a slow grin broke onto Jared's face as he noticed Misha was logged in.

"…jackpot! Silly..silly man." Jared laughed, quickly typing a tweet as Misha before deleting the photo from Misha's phone, closing down twitter and locking it again.

Moments later Misha emerged from the bathroom refreshed and ready to go.

"Sorted, I feel a little more human now…ready?" Misha asked with a smile, quickly throwing on a new t-shirt. Jared nodded in response, motioning for Misha to go ahead.

It's fair to say Jared struggled to contain his smile throughout their meeting, earning a confused look from Jensen and when Misha asked what he was so pleased about…

"I'm just really glad to be here with you guys" Jared responded, patting his co-stars on the back.

At this point even Jensen and Misha exchanged suspicious glances with each other, shaking their heads and following Jared back up to the floor of their hotel.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Jared heard an abrupt knocking on his door later that day and was half expecting to find Misha on the other side but relieved to find Jensen instead…but he didn't look happy.

"Have you seen this schedule for tomorrow dude? They're giving us a panel together!" Jensen ranted, shoving the piece of paper at Jared.

"We always have panels together…"

"Not us dumbass…me and Misha…together on stage for a whole 45 fucking minutes." Jensen complained, flopping backwards on Jared's bed and groaning into his hands.

Jared glanced over the schedule, noticing it was actually an hour long panel not 45 minutes but he decided not to add fuel to the fire that was already burning away.

"Oh it won't be that bad, it's probably because Castiel and Dean are so popular together…him being the angel that raised Dean and they have this friendship going on…don't sweat it, you'll be fine." Jared concluded, throwing the piece of paper onto Jensen's chest.

"That's not the point…I get why they have done it but they're gonna know by the end of it that I really fucking hate that guy."

"Then act…it's both of your jobs, you're actors. Just act your way through the panel…nobody's saying you have to greet each other with hugs or even laughter, just be civil and answer questions, they'll be about the show anyways." Jared said with a shrug, pushing at Jensen until he rose from his bed.

He sighed heavily, rolling off the bed and standing up; taking another look down at the schedule…he could do this…maybe.

"Fine…I'll try…I'll be civil I guess…for the sake of the fans...act my way through it…ah man" Jensen said with a resigned sigh and stomped out of Jared's room.

"Good boy!" Jared called out after him before the door slammed shut.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	7. Chapter 7

Jensen grumbled, padding his way to Jared's hotel room door and giving it three firm knocks.

"Morning dude, I'm nearly ready to go…" Jared said immediately as he opened the door to his friend, buttoning up his plaid shirt and heading back into the room, calling back to Jensen who remained in the doorway.

"…Can you just knock for Misha and see if he's ready?" Jared suggested, sitting on the end of his bed and putting on his shoes.

Jared noted the lack of response and risked a glance over at Jensen who was now inside the hotel room and leaning against the wall. Jared caught him rolling his eyes, arms crossed across his chest and a look on his face that clearly read 'Not-freakin-likely-I don't-give-a-shit'.

"DUDE, one thing I ask…I thought you were gonna try to be civil with Misha today?"

"Actually I said I'll TRY to be civil in front of the fans…since we're not downstairs and the con hasn't started yet, it isn't up for discussion." Jensen said calmly, throwing a cocky smirk in Jared's direction.

Jared gave Jensen his best Sam bitch face and sighed heavily, finishing tying his shoe lace before standing abruptly and pocketing his cell phone, grabbing the hotel key and proceeding to push past Jensen, heading out of his hotel room.

"You know what, don't do me any favours Jen…I'll knock for Misha shall I?"

Jensen snorted in annoyance, storming into the corridor after Jared and slamming the hotel room door shut behind him, striding off towards the elevators with a shake of his head.

"Do what you want, I don't care…see you at breakfast." Jensen muttered, leaving a pissed off Jared standing in the corridor alone.

He watched his co-star storm off with a roll of his eyes and turned to knock on Misha's door, only to notice it was already open with an equally pissed off looking Misha stood in the doorway.

"Hey dude, what's up?" Jared asked with caution, noting the look of fury on his friend's face.

Misha pulled out his cell phone and presented Jared with the all too familiar photograph he had taken of Misha and Jensen from the airplane journey.

"Care to explain this? And how the hell it ended up on my twitter page?" Misha said through gritted teeth.

Jared gulped loudly, shooting Misha his best puppy dog eyes and a sheepish grin.

"Really funny story dude…you're so gonna laugh when I tell you all about it." Jared rushed out, nervous laughter lacing his voice.

Misha glared at his friend, no laughter evident on his face and that's when Jared knew he was in deep shit.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"Fuckin 40,000 re-tweets Jared." Misha exclaimed, throwing another glare at Jared as the exited the elevator into the hotel lobby.

"I know, I already said I'm sorry…dude it was just a joke, something to lighten the mood. You and Jensen do nothing but argue and it sucks for me too ya know!" Jared tried to explain with an exasperated sigh.

"Lighten the mood? Are you fucking kidding me Jay! The fandom is going NUTS on my twitter, when Jensen finds out about this he is going to lose his shit and it's going to make things ten times worse than they already are, so congrats!"

Jared stopped walking, causing Misha to stop beside him shaking his head furiously and rubbing his temple to ease the onset of a headache.

"Wait, what? Why does Jensen have to find out about this?" Jared asked in a fluster, his mind suddenly dwelling on Jensen's possible reaction to this entire 'joke' and the fact Jared may not live to see 30 years old once his onscreen brother finds out.

"You really think the fans are gonna keep quiet about this today? That they're NOT gonna bring it up in mine and Jensen's panel later this afternoon? Do you know this fandom at all!? This is my first convention, my first in person interaction with fans and even I am aware this whole thing is not going to just slip through the net, they're not going to let this go." Misha explained, his eyebrows rising to the heavens to get the message through to his co-star.

Jared swiped a hand across his face and took a deep breath.

"Shit."

"That doesn't begin to cover the epic amount of trouble you're gonna be in with Jensen once this gets out and you think my reaction is bad. I guess the only upside is for once…he can't blame me for this." Misha resigns with a sigh, heading towards the small breakfast room reserved for con guests and leaving Jared to trail behind, feeling as though he's about to attend his last supper.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Jared and Misha joined Jensen at the breakfast table, much to Jensen's annoyance as he continued to eat his toast and they all ate in silence for the next ten minutes, nobody at the table willing to make small talk with each other.

Thankfully for Jared, Misha hadn't mentioned the twitter incident and it delayed his death penalty for a little longer, part of him hoping Misha would be wrong and the whole thing would just pass through without being brought up at the panels.

Not likely but a guy can hope, right?

Misha dropped his spoon a little too loudly on top of the table, breaking the silence and causing Jensen to glare in his direction, Misha rolled his eyes at the treatment and purposely made a point of picking the spoon up again, dropping it loudly into the ceramic cereal bowl with a clank, a satisfied smirk on his face when he seen Jensen jump slightly from the corner of his eye.

"Seriously?" Jensen exclaimed loudly, throwing his hands in the air and returning his glare.

"Yeah seriously, you seem to have a problem every fucking time I do the slightest little thing…I can't even breathe without you glaring at me these days and you know what, I'm sick of it." Misha growled through his teeth with a cold smirk aimed at his co-star.

"OK ENOUGH" Jared cried out, pushing his chair out and standing abruptly.

Both Misha and Jensen froze, looking up at Jared towering over their table with a look of frustration written all over his face, Jared's little outburst also drawing the attention from a couple of other tables nearby.

"I am seriously done, whatever this shit is between you both you need to realise it's not just affecting you guys, it's affecting me too and the rest of the cast, the guest stars, the crew…just everyone and you know what? We're all sick of your shit, so sort it out cause we have fans to meet today and the last thing we want to do is drag them into your crap as well."

Jared ranted at his friends before heading out of the breakfast room with a childlike stomp, leaving a stunned Jensen and Misha in his wake.

"Alright shows over" Jensen snapped at the nearby tables, causing them to avert their eyes from the situation quickly.

"He's right." Misha muttered, his now soft eyes trained on Jensen and a guilty look plastered across his face.

"Whatever, I say we just try and survive this weekend with as little damage as possible." Jensen mumbled in return, rising from his chair and swiping his cell phone from the table.

"You just heard what he said right? We're making everyone's lives a living hell…am I really so bad that we can't just get along, maybe if we just try to-…" Misha suggested meekly, trying his best to put 'their shit' aside and make amends despite his dislike for the guy, because truth be told he was fed up too.

"Look…I don't like you, I've never liked you and I'm not about to let that change because Jared feels a little uncomfortable. I respect the fans and I'm not gonna put them through this too, so I'll be civil in front of a crowd but once this weekend is over don't expect any niceties. We will NEVER be friends, you got that?" Jensen stated firmly, staring down directly into Misha's eyes to get the message across.

Misha shook his head in disbelief and stared right back at Jensen.

"Loud and clear"

Jensen nodded in response to his co-star's short hand answer, before turning on his heel and walking out of the room, leaving Misha to finish his breakfast alone.

Once Jensen made it out of the room, he let out a long breath of air that he didn't realise was being held inside and he could have sworn the stinging sensation behind his eyes was the onset of tears but he had no idea why.

Pushing any foreign feeling aside, Jensen took another deep breath before heading in the direction of the green room and preparing himself to embark on a very long and trying weekend.


	8. Chapter 8

Jensen grinned happily as he followed Jared into the panel room and behind the curtains out of fan's eye sight while they got ready for their panel behind the scenes.

After their disaster breakfast this morning, things had gone surprisingly well so far today and Jensen was feeling pretty accomplished from his mass autograph signing, not to mention he'd managed to avoid seeing Misha since breakfast and Jensen considered that an accomplishment in itself.

Jared was a different story, he was still clearly pissed about this morning's events which in hindsight wasn't all that great, especially when they were about to hit the stage together in front of a room full of fans but Jensen knew Jared would never go out there with a face like thunder and he would keep his annoyance at bay on stage for the sake of the fandom.

Besides that's what he'd been telling both Jensen and Misha to do this weekend, so of course he's going to follow his own advice and put aside his anger, even if it meant acting his way through the panel for the time being.

And Jensen knew Jared's anger would lift in time anyway, he never stays mad for too long but he supposed an apology wouldn't go a miss.

"Look dude, I'm sorry about this morning and just everything in general alright. You know how I feel about Misha, we just don't get along and I'm sorry if that makes you uncomfortable, so we've decided to try and be civil for the remainder of this weekend, ok?" Jensen explained, clapping Jared on the back.

"Apology accepted but it just gets under my skin too ya know? Like I've said before, you're both my buddies…I Just…you know it doesn't matter, I guess you guys are taking a step in the right direction. Being civil, putting differences aside for the sake of the fandom at least…it's all I ask for now, so thanks man." Jared returned with a small smile, patting Jensen's shoulder.

Jensen grinned in response and clapped his hands together in success, with Jared finally a little calmer and looking less like an angry Rottweiler; they could go out on stage and give one of their infamous joint panels with no tension behind the scenes.

"I'm just gonna see how much longer it's gonna be, Misha is on stage at the moment but his panel should be ending soon." Jared said with a smile, heading off to the side-lines to chat with convention staff.

Jensen rolled his eyes at the mention of Misha once Jared's back was turned and yet he slowly made his way over to the curtain, internally telling himself he wasn't interested in what Misha was saying to fans at all and yet that curiosity to see if Misha Collins was just as good at charming his way into the fans hearts as he was charming his way into the cast and crew's hearts…Jensen excluded of course…well that curiosity just got the better of him and he had to see Misha in action.

He split the curtain very slightly so that he could peer through without being spotted by fans and immediately seen Misha walking around the stage animatedly, the sounds of laughter flooding the auditorium.

Jensen shifted behind the scenes, watching and listening while Misha…as predicted…was working his way into the fans hearts and Jensen could almost see each and every one of them hanging onto his every word, in short…it annoyed the hell out of Jensen.

It surprised him how well fans took to Misha's strange sense of humour, his sarcasm and wit was deemed hilarious rather than rude and tactless. His animated nature and general behaviour on stage was described as adorable rather than annoying, not to mention the amount of girls already swooning over Cas' introduction into the show and Misha's introduction into their fandom lives.

And Misha, as Jensen predicted yet again…loved every moment, which was evident even from behind a curtain.

Part of Jensen's brain supplied *Why the hell shouldn't he love it? I loved it at my first convention, the adrenaline and the love from the fans is one hell of an experience.*

But he shook that part out of his head and focused on the side of his brain that wondered - *Why does everyone fall for this guy? He's annoying, abrupt, lacking in any sort of tact, incredibly rude, egotistical…and that's just the start.*

Jensen found he was getting tense and worked up without even realising it. He shook his head angrily but couldn't tear his eyes or ears away from the goings on in front of him.

Jensen felt a new presence and whipped around to find Richard Speight standing beside him, admiring Misha's way with the crowd, with an approving nod of his head.

"He's good with the fans right? A real natural when it comes to cons, he's gonna do great." Richard commented with a grin and Jensen found himself begrudgingly humming in agreement through gritted teeth.

Richard clapped Jensen on the shoulder and sauntered off towards the exit of the hall.

"Nearly Showtime dude, Misha is just finishing up" Jared said, his voice suddenly breaking through to Jensen and causing him to avert his eyes from the stage for the first time in the past five minutes.

Jensen nodded in response, forming a tight smile and following Jared towards the end of the stage, gearing up to follow Misha's onstage 'act' as Jensen was now calling it in his head.

The day was slowly heading towards that rocky cliff again, the kind that was threatening to send Jensen over the edge and back to his angry place.

His mind drifted to the thoughts of having to share a stage WITH Misha later on that day, a thought he had conveniently pushed aside and forgotten about for the time being.

Now with the panels in full swing, the knowledge that Misha had managed to wriggle his way into the fans good books already, when he was secretly hoping that Misha would fail in an epic way and the fact Jensen's avoidance of his co-star was a short lived fantasy which was inevitably coming to an end very soon, definitely put a dark cloud over Jensen's day once more.

He heard the crowd cheer loudly and Misha came into view behind the curtain, Jared quickly moving towards his friend and congratulating him on a his very first, clearly successful panel.

Jensen figured this was a time he should really put that whole 'Being Civil' crap to good use and made his way over to Misha, coming to a standstill beside Jared and earning a slightly suspicious look from his co-star.

"Umm…congrats on the first panel…" Jensen rushed out, rubbing the back of his neck in a slightly nervous gesture as he spoke to a wide eyed Misha.

"…they're a pretty tough crowd for a fandom and they seem to like you…it's an umm…it's a good start…"

"Don't strain yourself" Misha mumbled, noticing the forced tone of Jensen's voice and causing Jensen to shoot him a quick glare, before shaking it off for the sake of Jared and composing himself again.

"…look whatever dude; what I'm trying to say is….you did good alright…"

Misha's eyes widened once more at Jensen's words and anymore potential sarcastic words towards his co-star died in his throat.

"…You did really good actually, well done." Jensen finished with a hint of a smile tugging the corners of his lips, an action that may have been missed if you blinked but Misha caught it and let out his own small smile in return.

He let the shock of Jensen's words settle in and all Misha could do was nod in thanks, watching as Jensen nervously shuffled past him and Jared to wait with the convention staff.

Jared beamed with success, pride swelling in his heart at Jensen's effort and he grinned at Misha, clapping him on his shoulder before joining his onscreen brother as they prepared to take to the stage.

Misha couldn't help but smile to himself, part of him knew it was more than likely an act for Jared's sake but he wasn't expecting any niceties from Jensen behind the scenes after what was said at breakfast and it was fair to say it came as a shock.

He heard the introduction video come to an end and spun around as the convention staff were about to announce Jensen and Jared's entrance onto stage, noting both boys were still behind the curtain.

Jensen felt a firm hand land on his bicep and he spun around to find Misha standing closely, hand slowly dropping from his arm.

"Good luck out there, like you said…they can be a tough crowd." Misha said with a small smile, his eyes meeting Jensen's with a sincerity that took his co-star by surprise.

"Thanks, nothing I can't handle." Jensen quipped in return with a bright smile and winking at Misha, before turning on his heel and jogging onto the stage behind Jared.

The crowd roared to the extreme as their boys took to the stage and yet the only thing going through Jensen's head at that precise moment was;

*Did I really just wink at Misha Collins? What the Fuck.*


	9. Chapter 9

'It's time for our final panel of the day'

Words which Jensen actually had nightmares about last night, he knew this moment was going to be a tough one and Misha was on the exact same train of thought.

After their almost friendly exchange earlier, both Jensen and Misha had little to do with each other yet again for the rest of the day, going about their separate panels, photos and autographs.

But now was time to put their acting skills to the ultimate test, the joint panel was looming and there was no going back now.

While a few minor words of encouragement and good show of sportsmanship for ten seconds is one thing, this was an hour long (not 45 minutes as Jensen just found out a mere five minutes ago!) panel with each other, on stage in front of a 1000 + fans and both Jensen & Misha had no idea what to expect from each other (depending on the others mood at the time) or the fans (depending on the trying questions they could be faced with).

"I guess this is it" Misha muttered as they both waited on the side-lines, the introduction video playing on stage.

"I guess so" Jensen mumbled in response, refusing to look at Misha for fear he might bolt at any moment.

"Appearing together for the first time on stage, especially for you guys today…please welcome Jensen Ackles and Misha Collins."

The MC's voice echoed through the auditorium and Jensen took the opportunity to lurch forward first when Misha made no sign of moving, watching his co-star take to the stage pushed Misha to stride out after him and the sounds of screaming, whistling, clapping and cheering hit him like an oncoming storm. Dean and Castiel were already the start of a popular on screen duo.

Smiling was an automatic response for Misha because there was no way in hell he could ever get bored of this reaction from fans, it was such an adrenaline rush and he was incredibly honoured to be welcomed into the fandom so quickly.

Jensen blanched slightly at first from the amount of camera flashes aimed in their direction, fans clearly wanting plenty of photos of them both on stage together but he managed to plaster on a bright smile, although Jensen still couldn't understand the fascination fans seem to be building for Dean and Castiel's friendship and yet here the fans were, going crazy at seeing them on stage together.

They both took a seat as the crowd were told to stop flash photography for the time being, this would be the portion of the panel where banter between the guests on stage would take place before answering any questions and yet both of them seemed completely lost, an awkward moment passed but fans didn't seem to notice.

Jensen being the natural he was managed to take them straight onto fan questions without further awkwardness and Misha was internally grateful for that. Any awkward blips they could always brush off as first time con jitters for Misha, if needs be.

The questions progressed for the next 45 minutes, not too many awkward moments and both Jensen and Misha really made an effort to interact with each other as well as the fans, there were no overly friendly or banter worthy moments to note but they included the other in questions and even asked for each other's opinions on certain subjects.

For the most part, they got through it ok with no damage done and managed to scrape by without suspicion from the fans, smiles and amusing light hearted stories about on set antics (mostly including Jared and not each other) definitely helped.

Misha was thankful they managed to go nearly the entire panel now without the twitter mention so far, although the girl that started her earlier question with 'you guys seem like great friends outside of work, always up for a laugh…', he figured that may have been linked to the photo Jared took and noticed Jensen frown very slightly in confusion. But the moment passed and they were on track for a home run.

*15 minutes left* Jensen noted in his head.

They could do this…

So close…

Almost there…

And typically that last 15 minutes was when everything came crashing down.

The final fan stepped up to the microphone and asked the final question of the panel.

"The fans are already shipping Destiel, what are your thoughts about that?"

Jensen frowned in confusion at the question and even risked a glance over to Misha, who met his eyes for a split second before turning back to the fan.

"Jensen looks a little confused…"

"I am." Jensen added.

"…so can you just break it down for him, because I THINK I know what you're implying but maybe just clarify it, you know…in case I'm wrong." Misha stated, handing the floor back to the fan in question.

"So Destiel is a combination of Dean and Castiel, it's a ship…the newest one in the fandom…"

"Wait so, a ship?" Jensen asked curiously and slightly oblivious to the implications.

"A ship…a relationship…Wincest is Supernatural's biggest ship…"

Realisation dawned on Jensen and he gaped slightly, refusing to look in Misha's direction.

"You're talking about slash fics right? Pairing two characters together…romantically?" Jensen asked, wanting confirmation.

The fan nodded in response and Jensen's stomach flipped at the choice of subject.

"I was right but thanks for clarifying…so you wanna know what we think of Destiel as a ship?" Misha asked carefully, his voice a lot more steady than Jensen's.

Once again the fan nodded her yes and Misha took a deep breath, not knowing who should answer first but before he could think anymore, Jensen finally spoke up with a slightly shaky voice.

"Well that's just crazy, you guys think Dean and Cas should be together…seriously? I don't understand that, they're barely friends…at the end of the day, it's not really an existent thing on the show, that's not where writers are going with it so it's hard to discuss something that doesn't occur on the show itself." Jensen explained, his voice growing calmer towards the end and deeming his words final enough that they can move on from the question.

But Misha wasn't done.

"Actually I can see where the fans are coming from, even now and it's only early days. Would it be evident on the show or ever written in? Probably not but the fans are damn creative, I like that you guys are so intelligent that you can create spin off stories and fan art and fan videos…it's awesome, I only know about Destiel via twitter cause you guys are already sending me a bunch of stuff and I like it so far. I haven't read a full fanfic yet and it's a little odd at first but I get it, there is enough tension there that something could happen I guess…it's not entirely crazy."

A large portion of the crowd cheered and applauded at Misha's response, Jensen suddenly felt anger building. The fans were in clear support of Misha's answer and not Jensen's, something that he was finding hard to deal with because in his clouded mind, Misha was making him look bad and more than likely just agreeing with the fans to appease them.

Jensen almost continued the debate but took a deep breath, plastered on a smile instead; adding a small nod as though he appreciated Misha's view and thankfully that seemed to be the end of that discussion as the panel wrapped.

They both exited the stage and soaking up the applause, a huge weight lifting off their shoulders as the dreaded panel was finally over but Jensen was less than amused by those final 15 minutes.

He was still taken back by Misha's response to the final question and was ready to pull him up about it once they exited the stage but as luck would have it, Misha was rushed off to do some final autographs and leaving Jensen's anger to bubble further.

Misha was unaware of Jensen's renewed annoyance, he left for the autograph room feeling accomplished that they both made it through the joint panel without any harm done and Jensen actually did remain civil throughout, it proved to Misha that if they really put the effort in they can work together peacefully in future.

Meanwhile, Jensen paced behind the scenes angrily and Jared bypassed him, not daring to ask why his friend was suddenly so mad again.

"This is just typical Misha, make me look like the bad guy in front of OUR fans and make out that he's on their side when really he's probably got the same opinions on that subject as I do, I'm seriously gonna kick that guys ass…fuckin' dick!" Jensen muttered and rambled, pacing furiously while Jared watched from a distance as his friend did the insane act of having a one sided conversation with himself.

Jared was tuned in, even though he wasn't entirely aware of why Jensen was so angry, it was clear to Jared that the 'civil' act was about to draw to a close and Jensen was about to take that journey over the edge of that rocky cliff.

Jared would just wait for the landing and be ready to pick up some very messy pieces.


	10. Chapter 10

Misha shuffled round his hotel room, humming happily under his breath and getting ready for bed, slipping on his black sweat pants and dark blue t-shirt. He sat heavily on the end of his hotel bed, reflecting on the first successful day of the convention, the knowledge that he was welcomed into the fandom with open arms caused a smile to stretch across his lips. 

Several abrupt knocks on the door startled Misha out of his thoughts, he frowned at the banging intrusion and headed towards the hotel room door, opening it to reveal the all too familiar sight of an annoyed looking Jensen on the other side. 

“Jensen what-…”  
Misha didn’t get through his question before Jensen was pushing past him with unnecessary force and into the hotel room.

“No no…please…come in.” Misha muttered sarcastically, closing the door and turning to his co-star. 

“So what is it huh? Do you get off on making me look bad? I know we don’t exactly get along but at least I managed to remain civil today in that panel…but you? Nooo you had to get the last word in right at the end!” Jensen ranted loudly, his hands waving around frantically as if to try and make sense of what he was saying.

Misha blinked once in utter confusion at Jensen, tilting his head to one side in a Cas like manner and a deep frown set on his face.

“I’m sorry? Do you wanna back track here Ackles because I have no fucking clue what you’re talking about?”

“THE FUCKING PANEL” Jensen yelled loudly in Misha’s direction, his eyebrows raised to the heavens as if Misha should know what he was talking about and as predicted his co-star was still pretty confused.

“Yes the panel…I thought it went well considering you can’t stand me and I can’t stand you.” Misha replied calmly, his voice steady.

“Don’t act dumb because as much as I hate to admit it, dumb is something you are NOT…”

“Is that supposed to be your attempt at a compliment or-?” 

Jensen rolled his eyes dramatically, sighing heavily and forcing himself to remain calm.

“…Dammit Misha, I’m talking about that final question, the Destiel crap or whatever it was.” 

His co-star rubbed a hand down his tired face, trying to grasp what Jensen was getting at and took a deep breath before speaking.

“Ok let me get this straight, you’re pissed at me because fans came up with the Destiel concept which you are clearly not comfortable with and they happened to mention it in the panel? Makes sense I suppose, you blame me for every other God damn thing…tell me Jensen, do you also blame me for World Hunger?” Misha quipped calmly, his face remaining as stoic as Castiel’s to the point where it angered Jensen even more.

“You are freakin impossible! I’m talking about the fact that you actually stood there and AGREED with all the Destiel crap, making the fans cheer for you harder and making me look awful because I had just explained it wasn’t part of the show and then there you go in a rant about how it could be and how much you understand the fans blah blah…it made me look terrible, like I was the bad guy.” 

Misha shook his head in bewilderment, chuckling darkly in amusement at Jensen’s string of words.  
“So you’re pissed at me for having an opinion? One that is different to yours? I’m sorry I thought I had my own mind, my mistake.” 

“No I’m pissed because you don’t even believe it yourself, you just agreed with them to make me look bad and to make the fans like you, in conclusion you’re a suck up! You don’t even mean anything you said back there. You’re so God damn manipulative.” Jensen growled in annoyance, his blood at boiling point.

Misha hung his head for a moment, contemplating Jensen’s words before looking up and meeting Jensen’s eyes with an honest, almost hurt look that swiftly turned to anger.

He stepped into Jensen’s personal space, his voice low and almost threatening, causing Jensen to gulp loudly at the intrusion, adrenaline suddenly pumping through his system at the intensity of the situation.

“That’s really what you think of me? That I’m manipulating fans to my way of thinking or sucking up when it suits me to win over their affections? What…so you believe everything I that I am…is a complete fake. Wow…just wow. For your information Jen, I actually DO believe what I said back there, it was my own personal opinion and I wasn’t saying those things to make you look bad or to appease the fans…” Misha took a step back, trying to push his own anger down and rejoicing internally at the slightly taken back, practically scared look on Jensen’s face.

Of course it didn’t last long.

“Fine, whatever…so you’re telling me the whole ‘Destiel’ thing, you believe could truly happen on the show? You know the writers would never go there and neither would I.” Jensen spat out, taking another step back from Misha and shaking his head.

“Yes I do believe it; I think Castiel is more than capable of slamming Dean into the nearest wall and screwing him senseless.” Misha said clearly, with a sly smirk plastered across his lips as their eyes met across the room in a single beat.

Jensen scoffed in distaste but couldn’t help the flips his stomach was doing and he couldn’t tell if his body liked that image or hated it. Shaking away his thoughts, he started pacing the hotel room and channelled his dislike for the man stood in front of him.

“You know…I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone with an ego like yours before…” Jensen huffed, watching as Misha rolled his eyes.

“Tried looking in the mirror?” He quipped, causing Jensen’s anger to build once more.

“…SEE why do you do that? If it’s not your damn ego, then it’s your smart ass comments or the way that…gah…the way you just can’t be NORMAL for two fucking minutes and you wonder why…”

“You hate me so much? It’s always my fault isn’t it…Oh Jensen I’m sorry my personality caused your judgemental self to hate me…I’m sorry your boring ass attitude to life differs to my awesome one!” Misha shot back mockingly and earning a hard glare from his co-star.

Jensen stepped back urgently into Misha’s personal space, causing the other man to jump slightly at the intrusion and yet he still refused to back down, squaring up to Jensen.

“I am NOT judgemental, maybe if you were a little more…”

“A little more what, Jensen? What the fuck else can I do here? You think I LIKE going to work on a daily basis knowing one of my co-stars hates my guts and not really understanding why? I have never done a fucking thing to you, I actually really liked you and you just seemed to take an instant dislike to me…I get that personalities can clash and whatever but you didn’t even give me a chance and you still won’t give me a chance. If anybody is the one to blame here it’s YOU…it’s always been you…so yeah I think the word Judgemental is pretty damn fitting” Misha yelled in frustration, meeting Jensen’s eyes straight on and not backing down. 

“How fucking dare you, I tried alright…but I just…urgh Misha I can’t…you just make me so mad…When I see you…when I see your face…I just want to…”

Misha stepped further into Jensen’s space and the air around them seemed to change rapidly, Jensen’s breathing was ragged and uneven, his eyes scanning Misha’s face on closer inspection. Adrenaline fuelled their situation that seemed to resemble do or die.

“…You want to do what? Jensen?”

All logic left Jensen’s head as he surged forward, smashing his lips messily against Misha’s and hearing the other man gasp against his lips before hands were quickly on his chest and he was pushed backwards by his stunned co-star in a reflex action. 

Misha’s head was spinning and all he could think was ‘what the fuck’, yet he couldn’t quite grasp how he didn’t see this coming. He figured that Jensen may have punched him or yelled some more, but this? Was it sexual tension all this time? Something he just simply didn’t pick up on? 

It seemed so unlike Jensen but then again, he didn’t really know Jensen Ackles all that well. 

He looked directly into Jensen’s eyes, they were wide and equally as shocked, his chest heaving from the deep breaths he was trying so desperately to take. What felt like a lifetime was in fact only 30 seconds, but the most awkward 30 seconds of Misha’s and Jensen’s lives.

Jensen’s mind couldn’t provide his body with any reasonable actions, his head spinning just as fast as Misha’s and his body now frozen on the spot, simply waiting to see what happens next. 

Misha could feel his body slowly moving towards Jensen’s frozen one at its own will, he had no idea what was about to happen but suddenly his body was overriding his brain and reacting in ways that it really shouldn’t be. In that split second, Misha’s brain provided he liked feeling Jensen’s lips on his own and suddenly it was Misha’s turn to crush his lips against his co-stars.

Jensen yelped in surprise and stumbled backwards from the hard press of lips, quickly latching his hands onto Misha’s waist to steady them both and shock lacing his system, blood instantly rushing south as he parted his lips and let Misha inside.

Suddenly they were making out like horny teenagers, the press of lips, and the feel of their tongues sliding against one another, hearing the other moan wantonly into the heat of their mouths, causing sexual energy to crackle in the air around them. Misha gripped the back of Jensen’s neck, fingers carding through short hair and tugging him closer, backing up until he hit the wall behind with the length of Jensen’s body now pressing fully against him.

Jensen continued to kiss away his frustration, licking around the deep cavern of Misha’s sweet mouth and occasionally nipping at the chapped lips presented to him. Rational thoughts were fully removed when all Jensen could think was how he desperately wanted to feel Misha, skin against skin and that’s when he found his hands sliding under his co-star’s t-shirt, rubbing against a perfectly toned chest and stomach, fingers brushing against hard nipples and drawing the most delicious moan from Misha’s lips. 

Soon enough the t-shirt was gone, along with the sweat pants and leaving Misha mostly naked except for one pair of black briefs doing nothing to hide the clear erection beneath. The kissing more insistent than ever, lips never parting except for a breath of air before the boys were diving back in for more and Jensen now pushing his supposed enemy across the room and towards the bed. 

Misha moaned freely as Jensen left his lips to nip and suck at his neck, making quick work of his co-stars clothing and throwing it across the room to join his own, leaving Jensen in his underwear with a boner to match Misha’s own.

They fell clumsily onto the bed with Jensen on top, their hips slotting together and clothed erections brushing against the other, causing loud needy moans to fill the air. Misha flipped them over, quickly removing his own underwear and tossing them aside, Jensen’s eyes wide and hungry at the sight of Misha’s hard, weeping cock. He quickly made work of his own underwear and threw them to places unknown, before flipping their positions again so Misha was pinned underneath him, their naked bodies and cocks slotting together perfectly, causing a series of hisses and moans. 

Jensen stared down into Misha’s eyes for a beat, moving his hips experimentally and watching as his co-stars eyes fluttered to a close along with his own, their lips meeting once more as Jensen rutted dirty and shameless against Misha.

“Oh God” Misha whimpered as pleasure slowly overtook every ounce of his body, thrusts now becoming hard, rough and downright dirty.

Misha summoned the strength to flip them once more, continuing their frantic kisses and rutting, both men chasing their pending orgasms. 

“Fuck Misha…yess” Jensen cried out loudly, gripping Misha’s ass tightly to the point that it was bound to leave bruises tomorrow and causing him to yelp in pleasure and surprise. 

Jensen dominated the situation once more, so their position was reversed back to the original and he had a desperate, writhing Misha Collins pinned below him. He sped up his thrusts, wrapping a large hand around both his and Misha’s cocks, causing his co-star to cry out and thrust up into Jensen’s fist alongside his cock.   
The friction was glorious and Jensen could feel himself nearing orgasm, judging by Misha’s moans he wasn’t far behind.

“Fuck, Misha so good.” Jensen moaned shamelessly, moving his fist hard and fast over their cocks, sucking at the other man’s neck and lapping at salty skin, enjoying the sound of moans and whimpering echoing down his ear. 

“So close…fuck yes…so fucking close” Misha cried out, gripping at Jensen’s sides painfully and thrusting up continuously into his fist, his orgasm hitting him hard as he cried out once more.

“FUCK YES” 

“GOD YES…FUCK, MISHA!!”

It hit Jensen like a tidal wave, the sound of Misha crying out and the perfect amount of friction, it was all too much and Jensen was coming in hard, fast spurts over his fist and both of their cocks, his own juices mingling with Misha’s. 

Jensen rolled off his co-star and onto his back beside Misha, both of them trying to catch their breaths as they came down from their amazing highs. 

They lay there for 10 minutes in complete silence, only the sounds of their breathing filling the air and the smell of sex lingering in the room. Slowly but surely Jensen’s brain was catching up with what just happened and he could feel himself freaking out internally while Misha’s brain was trying to rationalise the situation at hand, figuring there was only one way forward and he was first to speak up. 

“Jensen…”

The sudden sound of his name made Jensen jump and he knew what was coming, he rolled quickly out of the bed grabbing some nearby tissues and cleaning his stomach before tossing them at Misha.

“No.”

Misha frowned, sitting up and watching as Jensen pulled on his jeans and t-shirt at lightning speed.

“No?”

“Just No Misha…I know what you’re gonna say and the answer is no.” Jensen grumbled, pushing his feet as quickly as possible into his boots and tying the laces.

“But Jensen we have to talk about what the hell just happened” Misha said frantically, standing up and pulling on his sweat pants, watching as Jensen scrambled around looking for his jacket.

“I SAID NO…we are not talking about this, not now…not ever. I have to go…I need to leave.” Jensen yelled loudly, finding his jacket and folding it over his arm, stalking towards the door and ignoring the frustrated look on Misha’s face.

Misha surged forward to grab Jensen’s elbow and brought him to a stop before he reached the door.  
“Jensen?”

His eyes darted up to meet Misha’s with a pleading look, almost childlike and silently begging.  
“Please Misha, just let me go.” He asked quietly. 

Misha could do nothing but nod, let him go and watch as Jensen slammed out of the hotel room with more force than intended.

Misha was suddenly alone in his hotel room, with nothing but his confused thoughts to keep him company and the dreaded thought of what was going to happen next.


	11. Chapter 11

An uneasy feeling settled in Misha’s stomach as he made his way down to the breakfast room, part of him wanted to avoid it altogether but he was determined to find out what the hell was going on in Jensen’s head after last night and he’d be damned if he was going to walk away from the events without an explanation.   
He knew Jensen would probably try and avoid the subject yet again but it was worth a shot. Misha needed to know where he stood, the mixed signals were super confusing for him and he was even a little stunned at himself for letting it happen and well…enjoying it? Sure Misha had his fair share of cock in the past, not that he broadcasted it everywhere but he definitely swung both ways when it came to sex and the last guy he expected to try and jump his bones was the ever so straight laced Jensen ‘I hate Misha fucking Collins’ Ackles, screwed up didn’t begin to cover it. 

Their situation was even more fucked up than usual and they had to face the music at some point, why not today. 

He took a deep breath before pushing the door open and heading inside the breakfast room, taking a quick glance around and noting most people were done with their food and leaving. His gaze moved to the furthest corner of the room where Jared and Jensen still sat with their plates full, Misha took a deep breath before grabbing a plate and filling it up with food. He kept a watchful eye on J & J’s table, knowing Jensen would hate him even more for making the ‘morning after’ even more awkward but he was determined. 

With a full plate of food, Misha now strolled over to the table with Jared catching his eye first and he smiled widely, summoning Misha over with a wave. 

*Well that solved that problem, I’ve now technically been invited over as per Jared* Misha thought inwardly, taking another steadying breath and noticing the slight turn of Jensen’s head.

Jensen spotted Misha heading for their table and quickly turned back to his food, glaring at the offending hash browns on his plate and feeling his heart speed up to a frightening pace, he was not prepared to deal with this yet if at all. He felt Misha’s presence at the table, daring to glance to see him taking an unsure seat beside Jared and opposite Jensen.

“Morning dude” Jared greeted, shovelling some much needed grub down his throat.

“Morning Jared…” Misha started quietly, earning a grin from his co-star and risking a look toward Jensen who was caught red handed staring at Misha, a blush creeping up his neck and quickly returning his gaze to the hash browns.

“…Jensen.” Misha said briefly with a nod, earning a slightly suspicious stare from Jared and causing emerald eyes to shoot back up in surprise that Misha is even acknowledging him after last night. 

“Yeah mornin’” Jensen grumbled, stabbing his fork into the hash brown and moving it around his plate.

Jared chuckled, shaking his head and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.  
“Well at least you guys are ready for round two huh?” Jared asked with a laugh.

Misha felt something get caught in the back of his throat in surprise, coughing loudly and thumping his chest, eyes wide and staring at Jared.

Jensen’s fork hit a tomato on his plate, causing it to fly across the table in shock and eyes just as wide as Misha’s met Jared’s amused ones across the table.

“Round two?” He barked out loudly, causing Misha to jump in alarm as he drank down his water in an attempt to clear his throat. 

Jared looked between the two with amusement on his face, his suspicious stare still firmly in place trying to read his co-stars reactions and expressions.

“Yeah round two of the con? You guys made a real effort yesterday….you know trying to get along. I’m glad you’ve worked things out for now at least, the fact you are on speaking terms bodes well for today right?” Jared explained, seeing the tension immediately drain from both of his co-stars as their shoulders slumped in what appeared to be relief.

“Right…yeah I guess so.” Jensen muttered in response, returning his eyes to the plate in front of him. 

“What the hell did you think I meant?” Jared asked with a laugh, his eyes firmly on Jensen as his friend pushed the now unappetizing food around his plate.

Jensen looked up to see Jared looking directly at him expecting an answer, he waved his hand dismissively and Jared shrugged, turning back to his own food. He risked looking straight ahead to find Misha’s bright blue eyes staring at him as well, so full of questions that he was not ready to answer and he felt his heart speed up once more in a panic, before throwing his fork on the plate with a loud clanging noise.

“I can’t do this, I’m not hungry…sorry” Jensen mumbled quickly, standing up so fast that his chair was thrown backwards.

One last look at Misha’s pleading eyes sent Jensen practically running for the door and storming out, trying hard not to look back.

“Ok what the hell did I say?” Jared asked Misha with his hands raised in an offended manner.  
Misha suddenly felt sick, staring down at his own food before pushing the plate away and standing up, following Jensen’s example.

“I’ve suddenly lost my appetite too.” He muttered, stalking away from the table and leaving an extremely confused Jared behind. 

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Misha exited the breakfast room, swiping a hand down his tired face; eyes squeezed tightly shut and exhaling loudly. Upon opening his eyes they landed firmly on Jensen who was a little way down the corridor, leaning heavily against the wall and staring into space with a disturbed look of confusion on his face. If Misha wasn’t so confused and admittedly a little mad, he would have felt pity on the guy. 

Without a second thought he surged down the corridor towards his co-star, still unnoticed as he got closer and that’s when he realised Jensen was really lost in his own thoughts. Misha snapped his fingers in front of Jensen’s face, causing the other man to jump at the sudden appearance and immediately scramble away from the wall in surprise. 

“Is this really how it’s gonna be all day….you running when you think I’m gonna start asking questions about last night?” Misha asked with a sigh.

Jensen’s expression grew dark and he took a brave step closer to his co-star.  
“I thought I told you we are NOT talking about that ever.” He growled, trying to up his macho after running away moments ago. 

“So you’re just gonna keep running…cause I kind of want answers Jensen and I’m gonna keep at it until I get some.” Misha said determined, his arms crossed firmly across his chest and staring into Jensen’s eyes, making his co-star shift uncomfortably. 

“Look I don’t know what happened…maybe it was a moment of stupidity…maybe it was the fact you kissed me and I just went with it…”

Misha’s eyes widened and he scoffed unimpressed at what he was hearing, immediately offended and holding his hands up in defence.  
“I’m sorry…am I hearing you correctly? When I kissed YOU…I think you’re forgetting YOU kissed ME first…don’t you try and turn this on me.” 

Jensen shrugged uncaring and pushed his way past Misha.

“Whatever, think what you like but I know what happened.” Jensen muttered, attempting to run for a second time only to be stopped by Misha’s hand on his elbow in a freakishly similar way to last night.

“No I KNOW what happened, you are just making up a version in your head that is suited to you so that YOU don’t feel so bad.” Misha ranted, gripping Jensen’s elbow tightly and almost painfully that it made him wince.  
“Don’t you think if I made a version up in my head to suit me…that version would be that this never happened.” Jensen said quietly, managing to free his elbow from Misha’s death grip and avoiding his co-stars eyes, not wanting to see his reaction.

“Wow, I’m really not going to find out what’s in that head of yours?” Misha said with a resigned sigh.

“I guess not” Jensen mumbled, shuffling his feet on the ground.

“So we just…forget that ever happened…you go back to hating me…”

When Jensen didn’t respond or look up, Misha took a different approach to gage the man’s reaction, he took a bold step forward and lifted his hand, running light fingers over Jensen’s temple and into his hair, causing his co-stars eyes to shoot up and meet Misha’s curious ones.

“…even though there is clearly something else wriggling around in that noggin of yours.” 

Jensen could hear his own heart beating, desperately wanting to push Misha’s hand away and ask him what exactly it is he is trying to pull but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He admittedly liked the feeling of Misha’s long fingers dancing around his temple and lightly brushing through his hair, bringing back memories of last night and causing Jensen to force back a pathetic whimper. 

The panic grew steadily within him as they locked eye contact for longer than was strictly needed and when Misha withdrew his hand, Jensen snapped back to reality and frowned angrily before stomping off once again.

Misha watched him go with a still curious expression, wanting to solve the puzzle that is Jensen Ackles and he couldn’t help the sly grin that curled in his lips, knowing he would break his co-star into confessing eventually and hell he would have fun while doing it.


	12. Chapter 12

“Ok you guys are needed for the next photo op; I’ll grab a couple of the volunteers to escort you down to the room.” The convention organiser announced as he entered the room and clapping his hands together.

“You talkin’ to me or Jared?” Richard enquired with a raise of his eyebrow, forcing the con organiser to take a second glance around the green room and this time noticing it was in fact only Jared and Richard in the room.

“Oh I thought the other guys were in here…where are Jensen and Misha?” 

Richard shrugged, going back to his magazine and it was Jared’s turn to raise his eyebrow, slowly standing up and heading towards the organiser.

“Umm why…do they have a joint photo op? like together?” Jared asked in a panic.

“Kind of, but it’s a triple…so this means you too. Guessing you guys didn’t look too thoroughly over the schedule huh?” He joked, patting Jared on the arm.

“Oh crap…do you think that’s a good idea?”

The organiser frowned in confusion, obviously oblivious to the tension between Jensen and Misha.  
“Sure, why not? The fans are going nuts for the chance of a J2M photo op.” 

Jared plastered on a false smile, inwardly worried about how Jensen especially would take this news.  
“Ok well I’m not sure where they are right now.”

Almost on queue Misha walked into the green room, biting down into his apple and stopped mid chew when he noticed the organiser and Jared staring at him.

“What?” He asked with a mouthful of apple.

“Excellent, two out of three ain’t bad, you guys go with our volunteers to the photo studio and I’ll track down Jensen.” The organiser said with glee, motioning for the volunteers to step in and assist the duo.

“Umm photo studio?” 

“Yeah apparently the three of us have photo ops to do…we should really start reading the schedule.” Jared explained with a shrug, starting to follow the volunteers out of the room.

Misha took a moment to process the information, realising this was the opportunity he needed to mess with Jensen and he grinned widely, tossing the apple into a nearby bin and clapping his hands together happily. A healthy amount of Destiel fans where bound to want Misha and Jensen close together in photo ops, this was the ideal circumstance that Misha needed.

“What’s with the grin Collins? You look like you’re up to no good.” Richard asked suspiciously with a curious smirk, looking up from his magazine.

“I’m always a good boy…I have no idea what you’re trying to imply Rich.” Misha shot back with a wink, before jogging out after Jared.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Jared and Misha were currently acting like a pair of five year olds when a slightly unimpressed Jensen was led into the room and their antics suddenly came to a halt. Jared fought back his amusement and Misha plastered on his best ‘Castiel’ face. 

“Let’s get this over with.” Jensen muttered, swerving around Misha and putting Jared between them both. 

“There’s the spirit” Jared joked with a hearty swing of his arm and earning a glare from his co-star. 

They watched as the first stream of fans entered the room in an orderly queue, some of them clearly hyped up on adrenaline and excitement, bouncing up and down and others kind of frozen to the spot with fear in their eyes and hands clearly shaking. 

In short, Jensen was not looking forward to this. 

Part of him so afraid that he will have to be in close proximity with Misha that he’ll either lose his shit and have no other option but to run away (again) or he’d end up going full on celebrity gone crazy in the middle of the photo op room, he could see it now…raging at fans and Misha, throwing things across the room. It wouldn’t be a pretty sight but he was professional or at least he had to keep telling himself that.

Jared’s big dopey childlike grin won over the first few nervous fans, automatically letting him welcome them into the trio with open arms and managing to place both Jensen and Misha as far away from each other as he could.

Of course this wasn’t working for Misha’s plan but he knew that it only took one fan to start the trend of hugging or posing before everyone was at it and he prayed that fan would come really soon. 

Jensen felt tension drain after the 5th surprisingly dignified photo op, in which he placed the fan between him and Jared, Misha left out on the edge next to the moose and thankfully nowhere near him.

Obviously it was never going to last.

By fan number six, everything was about to get a whole lot more challenging and he could see it in her eyes as she bounded over to them with excitement, not a hint of nerves on show. 

She rambled a lot and Jensen had a hard time keeping up with what it was she wanted, in the end she just pulled Jensen to one side of her and Misha to the other, motioning for Jared to go around the back with him being so tall. It all happened so fast that Jensen didn’t have time to process but Misha definitely noticed and took this small window of opportunity to start his games. 

Jensen wrapped an arm around her waist and Misha immediately followed suit, bringing his own arm to brush against Jensen’s and let it rest on top lightly, causing Jensen to shoot him a quick glare before the flash went off. 

The fan squeaked her thank you and skipped off happily, Jensen putting distance between himself and Misha once again, causing his co-star to roll his eyes and Jared to fight back his grin. 

Much to Misha’s glee and Jensen’s annoyance, fan number six started a trend and the next few photos consisted of people wanting to be between Jensen and Misha with Jared behind. It still wasn’t quite as full on as Misha was hoping but he made sure to brush Jensen’s hand or arm on every chance he got and resting his own arm discreetly over Jensen’s on the fans back.

He could see Jensen squirming every time and Misha loved it, he just needed someone to kick it up another notch. 

As predicted it wasn’t long before their first open Destiel fan rolled through the door, covered in bangles and a t-shirt that screamed ‘Destiel’. Misha grinned widely as she approached them, seemingly not shy and excited for the opportunity. Jensen seemed to click the same time as Misha but his insides filled with dread and his stomach flipped nervously as he plastered on a smile and greeted her. 

“Ok so can I be squished in-between Jensen and Misha…Jared could you stand over there and look all pouty and annoyed?” She explained thoroughly with Jared happy to oblige but kind of wary at the request and what exactly his co-stars would do about it. 

He shuffled to the side, getting the thumbs up from the photographer that he was still in shot and watching as the colour drained from Jensen’s face.

“Sure thing” Misha grinned widely, watching as the girl turned her back and hugged Jensen tightly.

Jensen glanced worriedly at Misha over her head, he simply smirked and stepped into position behind her, wrapping his arms tightly around both bodies and clutching hard, fists balling into Jensen’s shirt bringing the three closer. 

Misha marvelled at the surprised yelp that left Jensen’s lips and the girl chuckled as the photo was taken.   
Once the photo was taken, contact was broken immediately from Jensen and the girl hopped off happily, mumbling an apology to Jared as she left. 

Jensen out right glared at Misha who smirked mischievously in return and Jared took the opportunity to lightly smack Jensen on the arm, quietly reminding him there were fans present and to stop glaring at Misha like he was going to strangle him mid photo op. 

As Misha hoped, Destiel girl started a new trend, a lot of people wanting to be smashed between Jensen and Misha, with Jared at the back hugging everyone or standing to one side moping. 

Misha took every opportunity to feel Jensen up, making sure to let his hands wander a little and grip Jensen’s hips instead of his waist, causing him to gasp or yelp, balling his fists up in Jensen’s shirt as a reminder of last night or changing his game at times, cupping Jensen’s cheek for effect and feeling the panicked pants of breath of his co-star puffing against his palm. 

One would call it a victory, seeing the slow build of Jensen losing his shit and what started out as hard glares now turned into pleading looks for Misha to stop but he wasn’t about to listen. 

The next fan bounded up happily, demanding a crushing hug from Jared and motioning that Misha and Jensen should hug it out over there. 

*Perfect* Misha thought inwardly, body on body contact was exactly what he was waiting for.

Jensen tensed at the request and Misha didn’t think twice in striding towards him, arms outstretched and pulling Jensen into him by his waist, earning another surprised yelp, the sounds of people giggling in the queue was deafening and Jensen could feel himself blushing.

Misha chuckled along with the crowd, sliding his arms into a tight ring around Jensen’s waist and crushing him firmly against his own body, their faces mere centimetres apart. Jensen hesitantly returned the hug, staying in Misha’s upper back region and resting his hands gently there, not attempting to make the hug any tighter. He felt the scratch of their stubble brushing together as Misha made them impossibly close, pressing his cheek firmly to Jensen’s and nuzzling slightly, he could practically feel the smug grin radiating from his co-star but he had no choice but to go with it in front of a crowd, deciding to plaster on his best ‘Unimpressed Dean face’ hoping it could be passed off as a joke, while Misha grinned in content, snuggling further into his co-star.

Everyone in the queue giggled and awwww’d while the photo was taken, Jensen heard the click of the camera and the fan yell thank you before she bounced away. He quickly extracted himself from Misha, his co-stars scent lingering behind and he suddenly found it hard to breathe, visions of last night rushing back to him in waves. Jensen excused himself for a moment and headed over to grab a bottle of water from the side out of the eye line of the fans, hidden from view, taking a large gulp and steadying himself. 

Misha was messing with him, Jensen was not stupid and he knew from the word Go that his co-star was going to try and screw with his head after everything they had been through in the past 24 hours. 

“How you holding up cowboy?” 

The husky whisper of Misha’s voice down his ear caused Jensen to shiver and he shot a quick glare at his smirking co-star.

“I know exactly what you’re doing”

“Points for you…you’re not an idiot after all.” Misha whispered sarcastically, taking the water bottle from Jensen’s hand and taking swig. 

“Fuck you.” 

“You wish Ackles” 

Jensen sighed heavily, glancing back to see Jared talking with the photographer and quickly returning his supposedly threatening gaze to Misha.

“You need to back off, I’ve had enough…just quit it.” 

“Hmmm…” Misha contemplated for a moment.

“…Are you ready to talk about last night?”

Jensen shook his head angrily and snatched his water bottle back, slamming it on the table.  
“No I told you, we’re not talking about that.”

“Then I’m not backing off” Misha stated determinedly with a renewed sense of cockiness behind his smile.

“You know what, you’re so intent with talking about last night and yet I don’t see you jumping in to tell me what you think or what’s going on in your noggin?” Jensen ranted angrily, poking the side of Misha’s head for effect. 

“My thoughts…you wanna know what I think about last night. Fine, I’m not too chicken shit to talk about it...” Misha said firmly, taking a step closer into Jensen’s personal space and watching his co-star gulp.

“I liked it…It was the hottest god damn thing I’ve ever done in my life and that is despite the fact that I really don’t like you and I think you’re an asshole. But you’re a hot asshole and last night, fuck it was exciting and new…I felt like this tension had suddenly lifted and I wanted exactly what you were dishing out. It was refreshing seeing you let go, hearing you pant and moan my name rather than shout it or seethe at me in disgust, despite what you like to think…you want me and you wanted it last night, it was the most genuine emotion I had ever seen you show since day one and if you don’t admit it soon, then it’s gonna tear you up inside…”

Jensen stood speechless, eyes wide and breathing heavily as he stared at his co-star.

“…but if you would rather continue on this path of hatred, fine…but you know to hate someone you need passion and I believe behind that is where all the sexual tension is lying low, it’s only a matter of time before you give in again.” Misha finished with a smirk and a wink full of promise, brushing past Jensen for effect and leaving him stood speechless.

He let out a long breath once Misha left and his mind try to digest all the information he was given.

“Dude, you back there we need to finish these photos.” Jared yelled from the front, hearing the sound of giggling fan girls still waiting.

Jensen snapped out of it and plastered on his fake smile, trying to push back Misha’s words for the time being until he had time to mull it over.

They continued their photo op session without further trouble, Misha actually kept his distance, there was minimal touching between the two and the games had suddenly stopped.

Weirdly Jensen couldn’t help but feel slightly disappointed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay!!!

“Let’s toast to another successful convention, our final night here and to Misha for surviving his first experience with the Supernatural fandom.” Jared hollered loudly, laughing as they all clinked glasses together.  
Misha chuckled toasting his glass and Jensen joined in reluctantly with an eye roll, along with several other cast members.

It was over; Misha had attended his first Supernatural convention and not only survived it, but loved every minute. He let out a satisfied sigh of relief and smiled to himself as he took a large gulp of his beer. 

Jensen leant casually against the bar as he watched Misha from across the room to see him smiling contentedly; staring into space as he drank his beer as the other cast members bustled around, chatting to one another and having a final catch up before they all had to fly back to their jobs the next day. 

Jensen couldn’t help the small tug of his lips, forming the slightest of smiles as he watched Misha from afar, picking absently at the label on his beer bottle and looking genuinely happy, Jensen didn’t see that smile often and he knew for the most part, that was his own fault for making Misha’s time on Supernatural a living hell. Did he feel guilty? Yes…incredibly so, but he wasn’t about to admit that to anyone and he forced his own smile down as a consequence, turning his back on the view. 

Misha got up from his seat, shuffling around the now crowded bar and seeking out his fellow cast mates, doing his best to avoid the one person he just didn’t want to deal with tonight. There was no way Jensen was bringing down his good mood with his shit and as much as he loved messing with his co-star after all the crap he’s been put through, Misha just wants a night with no stress, no games and no hatred. 

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Three hours of drinking, three hours of watching his former co-stars slowly leave the bar one by one and three God damn hours of watching some hussy flirt outrageously with Misha. 

Around 3 hours ago, Jensen was sat at the bar when he noticed a pretty blonde girl approach Misha, around 2 hours and 15 minutes ago was when Jensen started to feel irritated by girly giggles and moved across the bar to sit with Richard and for the past 1 hour and 45 minutes Jensen had been sat with Jared in a booth, trying his very best not to send death rays at the blonde girl who was now surgically attached to Misha’s side and running her hands over parts of his body that shouldn’t publically be allowed. 

In short, Jensen was pissed. 

The blonde bimbo was currently running her hand up and down Misha’s arm, while pressing herself as close as she could possibly get into his body heat and whispering in his ear, more annoying for Jensen was the fact Misha seemed to be enjoying it and laughing along with whatever lame joke or quip the bitch was making. 

“Who the hell is that?” Jensen spat out, before taking another steady gulp of his beer.

Jared jumped beside him, while Rob and Richard who sat opposite the boys threw each other confused looks before returning to their conversation.

“I was wondering how long it would take you to say something, I’m impressed given you’ve been dishing out the dirty looks since the girl arrived hours ago.” Jared said with a snort and sly smirk on his face. 

Jensen rolled his eyes, slamming his beer bottle loudly on the table and keeping his eyes firmly locked on Misha across the bar.

“Can’t you just let him have some fun? Why do you always have to come down on the guy Jensen, you guys have managed to keep out of each other’s ways tonight and that should be good news for you.” Jared ranted, the alcohol making him a lot more chatty than usual and that’s saying something. 

“I just don’t like what’s going on over there, I mean dude what’s the deal?” Jensen said firmly and motioning to the situation across the bar, mostly ignoring what his co-star had just said thanks to the alcohol buzzing in his own system. 

“Pfft…jealousy Jensen? Really?” Jared snorted loudly and Jensen tensed beside him, finally breaking his attention from the scene by the bar. 

“What? I’m not jealous” Jensen scoffed, shuffling uncomfortably in his seat and currently interested in staring at the table rather than Misha. 

“Just sayin’ the guy you don’t like is being hit on by the pretty blonde girl and you’re not.” 

Jensen visibly relaxed when he realised what Jared was getting at but immediately felt annoyed all at once.

“Oh please, that bitch can take her skinny ass elsewhere, so not interested. Just think Misha should be keeping it on a semi-professional level, we are still at the con hotel after all and you don’t know where fans are lurking, in fact she could BE a fan…he just needs to be more careful…” Jensen ranted, picking his beer back up and noticing the raised eyebrow from Jared as suspicion grew.

“Why do you care what Misha does suddenly?” 

“…Jeez I don’t care, I’m just saying….you know what dude, forget I even mentioned it.” Jensen said quickly, backtracking and standing up with his beer bottle in hand, striding away from the booth and over to the bar.

Jared watched him storm off in slight confusion but with a shake of his head he brushed it off as Jensen being his usually pissy self when it came to Misha. Richard and Rob had long stopped talking and sat awkwardly opposite Jared, wondering exactly what the hell is happening but too afraid to ask.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Misha’s attention was caught when he noticed Jensen appear at the other end of the bar alone and looking mighty pissed. 

He glanced over the blonde girls head, Clara? Cara? Carla? He wasn’t even sure and felt it was too rude to ask again so far into the night since she had been talking to him for so long.

For the past few hours the unknown girl seemed to attach to him like her life depended on it, at first Misha suspected she was a fan playing dumb but as time went on he realised she was at the hotel for another convention…something to do with her job but he didn’t care enough to listen. Truth is, as much as Misha made a pact with himself to avoid Jensen and thinking about his co-star tonight, he’d done nothing but watch Jensen whenever possible and finding it tough when he noticed very early on in the night that the man who supposedly hated him was actually watching HIM instead. 

Misha watched as Jensen threw more daggers towards the pair, shaking his head, turning away and tossing back more beer before ordering another. Meanwhile the girl was still chatting bubbles at Misha and he had no idea what the hell she was saying, his attention solely on Jensen now that his co-star had finally broken his stare for the first time tonight. 

Early on Misha figured Jensen was just being his usual self, hating on Misha…you know…the everyday kind of stuff. It was only in the past hour, when the girl was seemingly getting closer to Misha, her hands stroking his arms, the small of his back – dangerously close to his ass and whispering sweet nothings in his ear, that Misha started to notice Jensen tensed even more, which led Misha to one conclusion.

Jensen Ackles was jealous.

And it was a glorious moment when Misha finally figured this out, doing nothing but his very best to ensure this was true and play up to the girl, causing further irritation for Jensen. 

It should be cruel but Misha decided it was totally justified for him to have a little fun and some mind games with Jensen, especially given the way he’d been treated by the man for the past few months, especially this weekend. Besides there was a large part of Misha that got off on it, seeing Jensen squirm was completely delicious and made him more determined. 

Misha saddled up closer to the girl, resting his hand on her hip and leaning forward to whisper in her ear, watching over her shoulder as Jensen’s head suddenly whipped to the side and focused in on the pair with renewed jealousy. 

“It’s been very nice talking to you tonight, how about one more drink before I have to leave?” 

The girl pouted slightly, her pink lip-gloss shining under the lights and pulling back slightly from Misha.

“Leave? It’s still early! You should come back to my room…we can continue the party there.” She suggested seductively, grasping Misha’s hip and pulling him firmly against her, running a manicured hand down his torso.

Immediately he felt bad for the girl, since he had zero intention of going anywhere with her and Misha realised maybe he’d been a bit of a jackass for leading her on but when he glanced over to his co-star and seen the effect her actions had on Jensen, he couldn’t help but smirk and all worries disappeared instantly. 

Jensen was gripping his beer bottle so tightly he was afraid it may shatter in his hand, watching the bitch pull Misha in so seductively made Jensen’s skin crawl.

Before Misha could respond to the girl and tell her it was not even an option, she had her manicured hand behind his neck and pulled him down towards her lips, he could do nothing but let her drag him down until their lips met and her eager tongue pushed into his mouth. Misha muffled a noise of surprise, his eyes wide with shock and unable to keep them from sneaking a look over to his co-star once more. 

Jensen’s blood boiled to the extreme as he watched the two kiss and he slammed down his beer, storming off towards the men’s bathroom. 

Misha watched the overreaction with interest, finally pushing the girl back and away from his lips.   
“I’m really sorry; I do have to leave…maybe if it was another time.” 

*Not likely* Misha added in his head as he watched the girls smile fade into another slightly annoying pout.   
“Fine, its ok I understand completely.” She said casually with a flip of her hair.

Misha frowned in confusion at her.  
“Understand what?” 

She smirked at him in a knowing and slight unnerving way.

“Well D’uh…you’re totally into that guy who’s been staring at you all night. I kinda wished it wasn’t true but you can’t take your eyes off him and I was putting my best moves on you too, what a God damn waste.” She huffed slightly at the end of her sentence but otherwise seemed entirely bored of the situation.

Misha gaped slightly at her explanation before muttering a sorry and rushing outside to get some air, unknown to Misha that Jensen had spotted him run and was hot on his heels. 

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Misha burst through the doors and took a relieved breath of air, before it was suddenly knocked out of him a mere seconds later and the front of his body collided painfully with the side of somebody’s truck. 

“What the fuck” Misha spat out in shock, trying to turn his head to see his attacker but found his cheek firmly pressed against metal and his head held in place by a strong hand.

“I could ask you the same thing.” Jensen hissed down Misha’s ear as his eyes widened in recognition. 

“What the hell are you doing Jensen, get off me you crazy bastard.” Misha yelled, squirming against Jensen’s grip in an unsuccessful attempt to free himself. 

Jensen asked himself the very same question in his head, what the hell was he doing? This could land him up shit creek without a paddle and if he was perfectly honest with himself, Jensen had no idea where this was even leading, he was a little drunk and kind of out of control but he knew in the back of his slightly fuzzy mind where he hoped it might lead. 

“You planning on going home with that blonde bitch back there huh? Really didn’t think she was your thing ya know.” Jensen ranted, not easing up on his hold and pressing closer into the back of Misha.

“Excuse me? I don’t think it’s your place or business to tell me what ‘my thing’ is, what the hell is it to you Ackles?” Misha barked back, giving up his squirming for the time being and wanting to hear where Jensen was going with this.

“I know she is not what you want, you don’t want THAT beneath you…you’d sooner have a big fat cock jammed up your ass and you know it’s true, so why fake it? Why substitute what you really want for something you don’t want at all?” Jensen murmured down Misha’s ear, almost seductively, his warm breath close and skating over Misha’s neck, causing an involuntary shiver to pass through him and a shot of arousal that went straight to his dick.

“You’re one to fucking talk, you’re the worst culprit Jensen and besides I swing both ways so you have no idea what I want.” Misha said calmly, taking a large gulp of air and shifting slightly as he felt his jeans tighten with the situation at hand and Jensen’s forward wording, rubbing himself against the car discreetly as he shifted to gain a little friction. 

Jensen ignored the comments aimed at him, he didn’t want to talk about that right now when all he wanted was Misha beneath him and to let his worries fly away, getting completely and utterly lost inside the man he had pinned down. 

“I know exactly what you want…” Jensen muttered, tugging on Misha’s earlobe with his teeth and pressing his crotch firmly against Misha’s welcoming ass. 

“…you want me, you want my cock snug inside that tight little ass of yours, making you moan.” Jensen whispered in stammered breaths, rubbing his hardening, denim confined cock against Misha. 

“Fuck” Misha muttered in surprise, automatically rubbing back against Jensen and moaning loudly, confirming what Jensen already knew. 

Jensen licked a stripe up the side of Misha’s neck, loosening his hold on the man’s head and continuing to rub himself against his firm ass, moaning quietly down Misha’s ear. His hand moved between the car and Misha, palming his co-star’s erection through his jeans and smirking when he heard Misha practically lose it, bucking into his hand moaning like a common whore.

“Fuck…is this….oh God…is this you giving in?” Misha managed to stutter out between moans. 

“If me admitting that I’m jealous as hell seeing you with that girl tonight and finally saying…yes this is me, giving in…means that you go home with me right now instead of her, then yeah fuck it…I give up, I wanna fuck you so hard that you will feel it for days, I wanna see you on your knees, blue eyes staring up at me while you swallow down my dick…I want YOU.” Jensen’s breath was stuttered but his speech firm and confident as he continued to roll his hips against Misha, letting fingers skate along his co-stars waist before pulling him from the car and turning him around. 

Misha felt the air knocked out of him once more when everything moved at lightning speed and his back was pressed against the truck, his eyes finally meeting Jensen’s own lust blown orbs before their lips crashed together messily, both men moaning into each other’s mouths as tongues fought for dominance. 

Jensen felt that familiar feeling of his head spinning, just like the first time they kissed and he knew this is what he needed, this is what they both wanted. Misha pulled back from the kiss, breathing heavily and dragging his blunt fingernails down Jensen’s muscled back, loving the aroused hitch of his co-stars breath.

“Then what the hell are you waiting for?” Misha said with a smirk and watching as Jensen’s eyes lit up with mischief, his smile bright enough that it would be potentially blinding.

"Take me Home."


	14. Chapter 14

They reached Misha’s hotel room as he fumbled for the key card, Jensen’s pants of hot breath skating across the back of his neck and strong, heavy hands pushing on his hips insistently, patience wearing thin. 

Misha finally got the door open and they practically tumbled inside, Jensen pushed the door closed with his foot and immediately had Misha slammed harshly against the wood, lips colliding almost painfully. 

Jensen moaned into his co-stars mouth, hips rutting desperately together as Jensen unbuckled Misha’s belt in haste and slid the leather quickly through denim loops, tossing it to the ground. 

Their lips broke apart, Misha watching Jensen carefully, eyes wide and pupils blown large with lust, his co-star pulling off Misha’s jacket and Jensen’s hands sliding under the material of his shirt, fingers dancing over hot skin, finally grasping at buttons and practically tearing the offending shirt in two, ridding Misha off his shirt completely as it fell to the ground. 

The cool air hit Misha’s now bare chest, causing him to shiver as he reached up and pulled Jensen back in for another tongue filled kiss, causing the younger man to moan as he started to rid himself of his own jacket. They pulled apart, Jensen quickly discarding his own shirt and hooking his fingers into the denim loops of Misha’s jeans and pulling him backwards towards the bed with a smirk. 

Misha let himself be dragged over to the bed, both men kicking off their shoes immediately as they reached the mattress and Jensen pushing his owns Jeans and boxers down in one swift movement, leaving him completely naked. Misha froze at the sight, letting his eyes wander shamelessly up and down Jensen’s perfect muscled frame, eyes lingering on the hard cock which was begging for attention, much like his own. 

Jensen smirked openly and confidently, not leaving Misha much time to think before he had him turned around and bent over the bed, Jensen leaning over his back, arms gripping Misha’s bare sides and fingers digging into soft flesh painfully. He made sure to rub his hard dick insistently against Misha’s denim clad ass, moaning openly down Misha’s ear at the friction it created and relishing in the whimper from the older man.  
“You’re wearing way too many clothes.” Jensen whispered hotly down Misha’s ear. 

Strong hands were suddenly on the button and zipper of his jeans, pulling them down with his own underwear in one quick movement, Misha’s head now spinning from the rapid movements and immediately feeling the cool air hit his uncovered hard cock, feeling his co-stars bare dick now rubbing insistently against his bare ass.

It had been way too long since Misha had slept with a man, his nerves were jumping, his heart was hammering and yet his body was trembling with excitement and anticipation. 

Jensen moaned freely as he rutted his cock along the cleft of Misha’s ass, growing more impatient as he wrapped arms roughly around his co-stars waist and practically tossed him onto the bed face down, Jensen quickly moving to straddle Misha’s ass. 

“Fuck…urgh Misha.” Jensen moaned loudly, pulling the older man’s ass cheeks apart and rutting his cock urgently up and down the cleft of the hot tight ass beneath him, hearing Misha’s gasps for breath every time the head of Jensen’s leaking cock caught on the rim of his hole. 

Misha was shaking with lust, pinned beneath Jensen and trying to roll his hips against the bed sheets to seek friction as the younger man held him down and effectively rutted against his ass, driving Misha completely insane. Jensen continued his thrusting, leaning down over Misha, hands pinned to the bed either side of the man and he started kissing, licking his way down Misha’s spine, his thrusts more urgent as he tasted the beads of sweat forming on his co-star’s back. 

“Jensen shit…please…God please fuck me.” Misha begged, beyond the point of shame and pushing his ass back against the hard cock that would soon be buried deep inside of him. 

“Yeah…yeah...fuck yeah” Jensen stuttered, his thrusting slowing down and pulling back, inspecting Misha’s hole and running his thumb over it before dipping inside slightly. 

“FUCK stop teasing me you son of a bitch, just get inside of me…lube…top drawer.” Misha panted out, motioning to the bedside table.

Jensen quickly got off Misha and rustled through the drawer, finding a bottle of lube with a smirk. He returned quickly, finding Misha desperate and panting, his position remained the same, face down on the bed and rolling his hips against the bed sheets for friction. Jensen gaped at the sight, feeling a renewed bout of lust shoot through him and he returned to his previous position, spreading Misha’s legs and straddling his thighs. 

He covered his fingers with lube, pushing a finger inside of Misha so hard that his body jolted against the bed in surprise and Jensen watched as the older man’s fists gripped the bed sheets, quiet moans and pants of breath spilling from Misha’s mouth. 

“So fucking tight” Jensen murmured huskily, leaning down over Misha kissing his shoulder and sucking the hot flesh into his mouth, leaving a clear mark as his finger thrust inside of his co-star. 

He pushed another finger in and scissoring Misha open as best he could, thrusting his fingers insistently and loving the whimpering coming from the man below him. 

“That’s enough, I’m ready” Misha moaned loudly, knuckles going white from gripping the bed sheets so hard.

Jensen pulled his fingers out faster than intended, hearing his co-star hiss beneath him at the loss and he quickly lubed up his aching cock, pushing the head against Misha’s hole before sliding inside in one hard, rough thrust. 

Both men moaned in synch loud and dirty together as Jensen filled Misha with what they both so desperately wanted.

He stilled for a moment, kissing the back of Misha’s neck and gripping his waist tightly, trying to keep control so he didn’t come immediately from the hot, tight clench of Misha’s hole around his cock. Jensen sat up, lips leaving the skin below and looked down at the sight of Misha spread out underneath him, his head pressed into the mattress, his eyes squeezed tightly shut in concentration and trying to breathe through the mix of pain and pleasure that was filling his body. Jensen could have come from the sight alone, he finally started moving inside Misha, not being able to hold back any longer and thrusting roughly inside the man below him, hands bruising Misha’s hips. 

“Oh Fuck Jensen” He cried out loudly, rolling his hips against the bed and relishing in the movement before pushing his ass back on Jensen’s cock and meeting his rough, needy thrusts. 

Misha cried out as Jensen slammed into him roughly, one of hands now skating up Misha’s sweaty back and landing on his shoulder, gripping tightly and holding on for leverage as his thrusts got faster. 

“Fuck Misha…God yes…arch your back” Jensen commanded through gritted teeth, one hand on the small of his co-star’s back and the other holding on tightly to his shoulder as Misha followed his command, arching his back and allowing Jensen to slide in fully.

Fireworks went off behind Misha’s eyelids as Jensen filled him up, his cock buried deep as it could possibly get and hitting that magic spot inside that made Misha cry out and whimper in pleasure. 

“YES FUCK….God Jensen right there.” Misha moaned shamelessly.

Jensen smirked at the noises coming from his co-star, pleasure rippling through his own system, pushing hard and fast into the man below him, watching Misha’s body tremble and jerk up the bed with every hard thrust, almost like a rag doll.

He could feel his own orgasm building up and judging by the tightening grip around his cock, which made Jensen moan wildly proved to him that Misha wasn’t far behind. 

He wrapped a strong arm around Misha’s waist, pulling him up onto his knees and changing their position, Jensen thrusting wildly into the older man’s tight hole and chasing his orgasm. 

Misha cried out at the change of position, Jensen hitting his prostate on every hard thrust and causing him to shake with pleasure, his knees weak and if it weren’t for Jensen’s arm keeping him upright, Misha would have collapsed back onto the bed. 

Jensen wrapped a hand loosely around Misha’s throat, lightly applying pressure and increasing the intensity and pleasure of the situation as he thrust up into the heat. He rested his head on Misha’s shoulder, letting eyes wander down the length of Misha’s body and eyes landing on the weeping, hard cock standing upright and begging for a hand around it, so naturally Jensen complied, letting his hand slide from Misha’s waist and down to his thick cock, gripping it tightly.

Misha jerked as Jensen took hold of his cock and started moving his hand rapidly in time with his thrusts, sending Misha over the edge with a cry and spilling his cum over Jensen’s fists. 

The sight of Misha coming apart sent Jensen spiralling into his own orgasm and with one final thrust he came with a loud moan, filling Misha with his cum. Misha moaned feeling Jensen fill him up inside, the younger man still thrusting in and out of him slowly riding out the aftershock of his orgasm, hitting Misha’s over sensitive prostate once more and causing him to tremble in Jensen’s arms.

They both collapsed onto the bed, Jensen pulling out of Misha and hearing the man below him hiss with sensitivity, rolling onto his back with Jensen beside him.

Jensen’s muscles ached like hell, he lay on his back trying to catch his breath, sweat trickling down his satisfied body and staring at the ceiling. Misha was in a similar state beside him, the dull ache spreading through his ass and wincing as he felt Jensen’s cum trickle slowly out of his abused hole.

They lay like that for a mere moment before Jensen was sitting upright, his muscles protesting at the movement but his mind buzzing from what had just happened and yet again, all he wanted to do was get out.   
Misha watched Jensen as he wiped his cum covered hand on the bed sheet with a frown and stood up quickly, looking around for his jeans. He couldn’t help the roll of his eyes watching Jensen’s panic set in and Misha propped himself up on his elbows.

“Would you just quit being a dick for one night and lie back down?” Misha said firmly, in a harsh tone, not expecting Jensen to listen.

Much to his surprise Jensen stopped his rapid movements, standing there naked and staring into thin air like it held the answers, suddenly his emerald eyes landed on Misha with a softness that stunned Misha into silence and Jensen nodded slowly before lying back down on the bed beside his co-star and staring up at the ceiling once more, silence filling the room.

Shocked didn’t cover it, Misha was expecting Jensen to ignore him and leave but much to his surprise he actually listened, lying back down in the bed.

“Thank you” Misha mumbled, lying back down himself. 

Jensen still wanted to bolt.

Why? Because for Jensen it was easier that way, he wouldn’t have to answer questions he actually didn’t have the answer to or face the morning after, risk getting caught or having to look into Misha’s puppy dog eyes and explain why this thing between them shouldn't be happening at all. 

Weirdly Jensen found himself following Misha’s command and lying next to the other man, not knowing what to do. He expected questions to come…but they never did. 

Misha knew better at this point, one word from him and Jensen would be out of that door, he didn’t want that.   
He turned on his side to face Jensen, whose eyes were still glued to the ceiling; Misha shuffled closer to Jensen and reached out a hand to rest on his chest, feeling the younger man jump at the touch.

“You just fucked the life out of me…why so jumpy now?” Misha muttered quietly, watching his own hand as it rubbed over Jensen’s chest slowly. 

Jensen finally looked to the side and met Misha’s eyes with his own determined ones.

“I don’t cuddle.” He said clearly, his voice fucked out and husky like Dean’s. 

Misha smirked, leaning in closely watching as Jensen’s eyes followed him warily and he kissed the available patch of skin on Jensen’s shoulder, feeling the tension slowly lift from his co-stars body. Misha continuing his trail of kisses from shoulder to neck, licking and sucking at the hot skin, working his way across Jensen’s firm jaw line and finally hovering over the younger man who looked up at him with what could only be described as awe.

Jensen finally let himself smile as he threaded his fingers through Misha’s bed hair and pulled into down into a hot, wet kiss. 

They made out for what appeared to be an eternity in Jensen’s head, sucking Misha’s bottom lip into his mouth and nipping at the skin, tongues dancing together as though they were meant to this whole time. When they finally broke apart, Misha simply smiled at him before rolling onto his back and letting sleep take over.

Jensen wasn’t far behind, he watched Misha for a while before returning his eyes to the ceiling and for the first time in a long time, his mind was blank with no worries, no concerns, no hatred…he was just…content. 

And that’s how Jensen fell asleep, beside the man he had hated for far too long and for no good reason.


	15. Chapter 15

Jensen was the first to wake up.

He felt disorientated for a moment, feeling a dip in the bed beside him and heat radiating from another body, not quite touching but very close. Jensen blinked a few times, rubbing a hand down his face before turning his head to the side and seeing Misha’s face up close, his breath even and eyes closed peacefully deep in sleep. 

Last night rushed back to him in one giant swoop and Jensen’s heart skipped a beat at the sight beside him, he expected to feel regret, to feel scared, for everything in the harsh light of day to seem wrong and half expecting himself to haul ass, get out of there while Misha was sleeping.

He couldn’t move, his body frozen in place and wanting nothing more than to lie here all day, simply watching Misha sleep. The man beside him was someone he’d spent months hating; Jensen knew exactly what spurred his actions and he felt nothing but guilt, eating him from the inside out. Misha didn’t deserve any of what Jensen had dished out and continued to dish out, he was a good man. 

And yet Jensen still couldn’t wrap his head around this, whatever THIS was that they were currently doing. 

Jensen forced his own body to move, sliding quietly out sideways out of the bed and searching for his clothes.  
Misha stirred, blinking sleepily and stretching out the aches that still wracked his body from the night before, he blindly reached out to his left hand side to find the bed empty. He quickly sat up, noticing a very naked Jensen bent over and collecting his clothes from the floor. 

He felt a pang in his heart, knowing Jensen was hoping to sneak out before Misha woke up and that little glimmer of hope that flickered within him the night before when Jensen actually stayed the night, suddenly died out and Misha cursed himself, he should have known.

“I’d say that’s a nice view to wake up to, if I didn’t think you were running out on me.” Misha dead panned, watching as Jensen spun around so fast he nearly stumbled in surprise. 

He was going to leave, that’s what Jensen had decided no matter how cruel or selfish it seemed and he figured that was the best option available to both of them.

But when he turned to see Misha lying in bed, his naked body half covered by thin sheets, his hair sticking up in a perfect example of bed hair and big blue sleepy eyes blinking up at him with a knowing look, Jensen suddenly dropped all his worries and wondered what the hell he was running from. 

Without saying a word, Jensen placed his clothes on the chair and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

“I’m gonna get a shower…”

Misha nodded sadly and was about to lie back down, avoiding the tension.

“…do you wanna join me?” 

Misha’s head shot back up in shock, his eyes wide and surprised as he seen the genuine smile appear across Jensen’s face.

He couldn’t help but smile in return and almost tripped over his own feet in a race to get out of the bed, rushing towards Jensen who chuckled at Misha’s urgency. 

No more words were exchanged; Jensen simply took Misha’s hand and led him into the bathroom, firmly closing the door behind them. 

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Both men stepped under the hot spray of the shower, Jensen immediately crowding Misha and reaching behind him to take hold of the shower cream, pouring a generous amount into his hands, Misha’s curious blue eyes following every movement Jensen made.

He smiled, just a slight tug of his lips and run his soapy hands down Misha’s back, pulling him close and allowing their bodies to fully collide. Jensen ran his hands over his co-star’s firm ass, dipping soapy fingers into the cleft and rubbing over Misha’s hole, causing the other man to moan and buck wildly into Jensen’s body, their cocks growing harder by the second as they bumped against one another. 

Jensen moved his hands around to Misha’s front, running them torturously over his chest, over hard nipples soaping up the skin as he rubbed insistently and listening to the small gasps of pleasure from Misha, which were like music to his ears. 

“Mmm Jensen” Misha mumbled, a small gasp escaping his lips and trembling from the sheer intimacy of the younger man washing his body slowly, the warm water beating down on his back.

“I got you” Jensen muttered quietly into Misha’s ear, running one soapy hand towards his co-stars now rock solid cock and grasping it firmly. 

Misha clung onto Jensen for dear life, gripping his biceps in order to stay upright while Jensen jerked him off slowly and moaning quietly against his neck. Jensen smiled against Misha’s hair, relishing every little gasp and moan, his hand moving more rapidly on Misha’s cock.

“Fuck” Misha moaned loudly, chasing his orgasm as Jensen moved his fist at a now speedy pace.

“Come on Mish I want to see you, come for me.” Jensen whispered down his ear and almost on command Misha came over Jensen’s fist with a sob, the water immediately washing away the evidence as he slumped against Jensen.

He pulled back from his daze, glancing down and noticing Jensen’s still hard cock, reaching out to return the favour only to have his hand pushed away. 

“Don’t…leave it, I’m fine.” Jensen said with a small smile, pushing his co-star back and Misha looked up at Jensen in confusion.

“But…”

“No its fine really, let’s just finish up. We have a flight to catch in a few hours.” Jensen said firmly, a tight lipped smile on his face.

Misha frowned further in confusion but nodded none the less and they spent the remainder of their shower in silence, washing each other down and both of them trying their best to ignore Jensen’s clear arousal.

Jensen ignored Misha’s confusion because even though he’d never say it out loud, this wasn’t about him or getting himself off, it was for Misha. He hoped it would begin to make up for the hurt he’d caused and it was the least Misha deserved, although Jensen still unsure of what exactly this was and where this would lead, right now it was just sex and Jensen still felt incredibly reluctant to make it anything more and even more reluctant to tell a single soul, yet deep down he kind of wished he could.

Now they were in too deep, Jensen figured if he had walked out, things would have continued the way they had been previously and he wasn’t sure he wanted that anymore, even if it was the easier, less complicated option.   
But what he did know was this thing between them was now their dirty little secret and he was heading down a long winding, potentially dangerous road. 

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Jared frowned in utter bewilderment as Jensen and Misha made their way towards him, cases in tow.  
“Ummm hey guys…you guys…together, why….why are you together?” Jared asked confused and pointing between the two.

Jensen tensed at the accusation, feeling words die in his throat for an explanation.

Misha noticed Jensen’s discomfort suddenly and while they hadn’t discussed this, any of it actually, Misha knew that Jensen wouldn’t want this coming out just yet, not until they had chance to talk properly at least about what THIS was. 

“We’re just being civil; I thought that’s what you wanted?” Misha said casually, shrugging one shoulder and brushing past both men to head for the reception, not waiting for Jared’s reply.

Jensen shrugged in response, watching as Jared gaped between the two.

“Yeah what he said.” 

“Don’t get me wrong…that’s great but I’m just a little confused…you were really annoyed last night when you left the bar.” Jared asked with a pointedly raised eyebrow, questioning Jensen and causing the man to tense again.

“I was drunk, whatever…I’m not saying I like the guy but we’re dealing alright…jeez what’s with the twenty questions.” Jensen rambled, putting on his best moody voice knowing Jared would back off at the mere sound of it.

Jared held his hands up in defence and shook his head.

“Alright, I’ll shut up…I’m glad you two are talking anyway.” Jared said with a smile, clapping Jensen on the shoulder. 

Jensen rolled his eyes and joined Misha at reception to check out.

“Umm thanks for not saying anything” Jensen mumbled quietly and nervously as he reached Misha’s side.  
His co-star turned his head to study Jensen’s face and nodded with a small smile.

“I figured you wouldn’t want me to after the first encounter and you threatening to kill me and all…”  
Jensen ducked his head in slight embarrassment at the memory; jeez he really was an asshole sometimes. 

“Sorry.” He muttered, refusing to meet Misha’s eyes. 

“…its fine…look last night was…pretty fucking incredible, you and I both know that won’t be the last time we do that…” Misha continued quietly, a slight smirk on his face and winking at Jensen, who caught it just as he lifted his head, feeling a shiver wrack his body from the tiniest action. 

“…but you know I’m going to question you at some point right? This whole thing is really fucked up, you have mixed emotions and so much confusion in that noggin of yours and I’m…maybe a stupid idiot for letting you drag me into this…but I can’t help it, last night was one of the hottest nights of my life and I will never forget it. We will talk this out Jensen, whether you like it or not…but for now, I can tell you’re still as confused as I am and well…I’m backing off…but only for the time being, right?” 

Jensen finally met Misha’s eyes, staring at the older man with complete relief and nodding in agreement, still not finding his words so he simply settled for a quiet thank you and a smile, which Misha happily returned.

“Alright, I guess that’s us checked out, homeward bound.” Misha said loudly, clapping his hands together with a smile and patting Jared on the shoulder as they headed out of the convention hotel, ready for their journey home and Jensen following his co-stars with a smile. 

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

“Hey man, do you want me to sit in the middle?” Jared offered, still feeling a little bad for making Jensen sit next to Misha on their airplane journey to the con. 

Jensen brushed it off, shaking his head as Misha took the window seat on the plane.

“Nah its cool man, I don’t mind.” Jensen replied casually, taking the middle seat next to Misha who pushed down his own smile and pretended not to notice. 

Jared raised his eyebrow, the look on his face almost comedic as he watched the two sit together in what only could be described as harmony.

“Huh” 

“You gonna take your seat sometime today or…” Jensen said, waving his hand at a still gaping Jared, shaking him out of his trance.

“Oh yeah, sorry…just…this will take some getting used to.” 

Jared took his aisle seat beside Jensen and smiled to himself, watching as Misha gazed out of the window on take-off. 

“Maybe this weekend has been a good thing for both of you.” Jared whispered to Jensen.

“Yeah I guess so; we’ll see how things work out at home.” Jensen answered with a tight lipped smile and faced the seat ahead of him as they plane took off. 

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

About midway through their flight, Jared was sound asleep snoring next to Jensen, who in turn had headphones shoved in his ears watching re-runs of Friends on the small TV screen and Misha, well he had other plans. 

Jensen felt Misha’s hand land on his knee, giving it a firm squeeze and he whipped his head to the side, seeing his co-star’s almost innocent smile as he ran his hand slowly up Jensen’s inner thigh, squeezing along the way until he reached the bulge in Jensen’s confined jeans and running his fingertips slowly over the younger man’s denim clad dick. 

“Fuck…what are you doing? Jared is right there.” Jensen held back his moan, whispering to Misha who was now palming Jensen’s cock through his jeans. 

“Jared is asleep and if you manage to keep the moans to a minimum, I’m hoping to return the very hot favour you did for me in the shower this morning.” He said quietly, smirking at his co-star and continuing his assault on Jensen.

“Oh God…this is…this is too risky Misha, we can’t.” Jensen whispered between quiet moans, biting down on his lip to silence himself. 

Misha unbuckled his seat belt and turned fully to Jensen, popping the button on his jeans and pulling down the zipper before dipping his hand inside the V shape, past Jensen’s boxers and fisting his cock tightly.

Jensen moaned a little too loudly, his own fist immediately shooting up to his mouth and biting down to silence his moaning as Misha jerked him off in the middle of a crowded airplane.

“Come on Jensen…live a little.” Misha whispered hot and heavy down Jensen’s ear, sucking on his ear lobe for effect that left Jensen shivering wildly at the touches. 

He caught Misha’s eye and nodded in agreement, feeling particularly sensitive after being left with a case of blue balls this morning. 

Jensen knew he wouldn’t last long as Misha’s talented hand worked him as best he could to full hardness in his confined denim, twisting and gripping in all the right ways, pre-come oozing at the tip. Misha gasped quietly at the sight of Jensen, head thrown back against the seat and biting down on his fist. 

Misha quickly reached down to grab an airplane blanket, throwing it across Jensen’s lap and his co-star’s head shot up in confusion, suddenly realising what was happening when Misha released his hard cock from the confines of his jeans, now only hidden with a single, thin blanket. 

The risk of being caught seemed to make Jensen even more turned on, he watched as Misha’s hand moved under the blanket, jerking him off in fluid movements and feeling his co-star’s talented fingers swipe up the pre-come and spread it down his cock. 

“Fuck Misha” Jensen murmured quietly, lost in the throes of pleasure.

“Maybe later big boy.” Misha said with a chuckle, his hand moving more urgently on Jensen’s cock and bringing him closer to breaking point. 

Jensen threw his head back once more, biting on his bottom lip so hard that he swore he could taste blood and his orgasm approaching at a frightening speed. 

He glanced around, eyes landing on people in their seats completely unaware and air stewards on the opposite aisle walking up and down offering drinks, realising this was a dangerous situation but fuck it was exciting. Jensen’s eyes finally landed on Jared, checking he was still asleep before his eyes finally met Misha’s lust blown ones and he smirked, leaning into Jensen, whispering one simple word that sent Jensen over the edge.

“Come.” 

And he did, hot and heavy over his own cock and Misha’s fist, as movements slowed down working Jensen through his orgasm and he came down from a pretty epic high. 

Finally Misha’s hand released Jensen’s cock and the younger man slumped back in his seat breathing heavily, rolling his head to one side in time to see Misha licking his fingers clean of Jensen’s cum.

“Holy shit that should be illegal” Jensen muttered, watching Misha’s long fingers disappear into his mouth and sucking with a satisfied sound, Jensen’s now soft cock giving an interested twitch at the sight.

Misha finished his personal cleaning and reached for a tissue with a smile, handing it to Jensen to clean up the rest and tuck himself back into his jeans.

Once Jensen was clean, everything back in place and the slightly soiled blanket discarded on the floor, pushed under the seat. He turned to Misha with a satisfied smile of his own.

“I know we didn’t exactly have sex in the bathroom but…does this mean we kinda joined the mile high club?”   
Misha snorted a laugh at the comment and half shrugged in response.

“If you want to think of it that way then sure…we’re officially in the mile high club.” Misha said with a chuckle.  
“Who’s in the mile high club?” Jared asked with a yawn, catching the end of Misha’s sentence as he stirred beside Jensen from his long sleep.

Jensen jumped at the sound of Jared’s voice, his heart hammering for a moment and fearing he had caught them or at least caught what they said.

“Umm just some couple we seen disappear into the bathroom a little while ago.” Jensen said quickly, a lame excuse but Jared was still half asleep that he simply bought it with a nod of his head.

Misha mockingly wiped his forehead in relief and smirked at Jensen, who gave him a knowing look which screamed ‘that was way too close’.

The rest of their flight back to Vancouver went smoothly, although when Misha got up to go the bathroom at one point Jensen had seriously considered following and making their club initiation official but thought better of it. 

Misha was right about one thing, it definitely wasn’t the last time that he and Jensen would be doing this, that was guaranteed.


	16. Chapter 16

Jared sat on his director style chair on the Supernatural set, channelling his inner Sam Winchester as he read through the latest script and sipping occasionally on his take away Starbucks coffee.

He loved early mornings like these, when the set was quiet and peaceful right before the crew swarmed the place with equipment, ready to set up for today’s shoot.

“Oh my GOD is that Jared Padalecki, star of Gilmore Girls!”

Jared sighed heavily but couldn’t help the smile tugging the corner of his lips as he heard Misha’s mocking fangirl voice break his peace and quiet. He looked up and seen Misha approaching in his Castiel get up, a large grin plastered across his face. 

“Yes…yes it is, no autographs or photos please, I’m far too busy” Jared said joking along and greeting Misha with a somewhat manly hug and handshake. 

“I think we’re a little early, I only count one lead star, an angel, five weirdly silent crew members over there and Jim Michaels loitering around Bobby’s house.” Misha responded with a wink, settling himself in the chair that read ‘Jensen Ackles’ and seating himself next to Jared. 

Jared chuckled nodding his head and drinking down the last dregs of his coffee, tossing it in the bin and turning back to his co-star.

“Yup, don’t get too used to it…there’s only…45 minutes before we start shooting and my mischievous self really comes into his own and takes great pleasure prodding you with a broom handle.” 

Misha rolled his eyes, a smirk tugging at his own lips at Jared’s comment, he had slowly been getting used to Jared and his pranking ways since he joined the show, truth be told Misha really didn’t mind, it just made his job a bit more challenging and who doesn’t love a challenge?

They both looked up in time to see more crew members streaming onto set, rolling their cameras and equipment into place and starting to set up for the day ahead. Jared and Misha shared a mutual look that clearly read that their peace was well and truly shattered now, only a countdown remaining until filming kicked up again. 

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

20 Minutes until filming and Jensen Ackles sauntered across the set.

Jared nudged Misha and motioned towards his co-star who had finally decided to join them.

When Misha caught sight of Jensen walking across the lot, he couldn’t help the increasingly rapid speed of his heart and he certainly couldn’t tell if it was due to nerves or excitement anymore. 

It had been two days since they arrived back in Vancouver after the convention and in those two days Misha hadn’t been on set, giving him some serious thinking time at home. 

The thinking time had done no good; Misha had tried so desperately to rationalize everything that occurred between him and Jensen over the convention weekend. He went over previous events in his head where Jensen had shown his hate and had managed to keep up that hate since day one, so why had he started…whatever this was…between him and Misha? 

He wanted to believe it’s because Jensen had been hiding his feelings for Misha behind a mask of dislike because he was afraid but during ‘thinking time’ Misha had talked himself out of that scenario several times and kept coming back to ‘it’s just angry sex with no strings attached’.  
Since he had given Jensen a free pass on actually talking this out in favour of their arousal problem needing to be solved, it meant Misha was no closer to figuring out what was happening between them and why.   
Misha had chastised himself for letting Jensen even start this in the first place and punished himself more for continuing with it, knowing it will just end up with a whole lot of hurt. 

Truth is, Misha gets attached easily and while he’d spent a long while disliking his co-star, he suddenly felt a string of new feelings when thinking about Jensen, there was now a strange mixture of primal lust, awe, adoration but the anger, the dislike was still there bubbling away under his skin and until they talked this out, he feared it would stay there.   
His self-punishment didn’t last long, before he attempted to shed some positive light on this new situation, the fact he was having the best sex he’d ever had and with a very hot, slightly younger man. His dwelling usually ended with Misha’s hand fisting his own cock rapidly and imagining the feel of Jensen against him.   
So overall, Misha’s thinking talk didn’t help in the slightest. 

Here he was stood on set, Jensen Ackles strolling towards him, confusion still evident about their situation, very dirty thoughts making him tremble slightly with excitement at seeing Jensen in the flesh and yet still an underlying bout of nerves that made his heart pound at an alarming rate, simply wondering how shit was about to go down or if it was about to go down at all.   
In the past two days Misha had thought so much about previous events, he forgot to ponder on the idea of ‘what the hell happens next’ and now it was too late, Jensen was here and Misha was about to find out first hand. 

Jensen reached his two co-stars, adorning his Dean Winchester clothing and even gracing them with a charming Dean style grin.

Behind the grin, Jensen could feel his own heart racing upon catching sight of Misha already on set and suddenly he didn’t know what to do with himself.  
Since coming back from the convention Jensen did NOT have the luxury of that thinking time, he’d been thrown back into filming early hours the next morning and since then he had practically been Dean Winchester for the past two days, the time in between used purely for sleep and nothing else. 

Did he put aside what had happened with Misha? 

Hell no, far from it in fact.

While he didn’t have time to think about their situation when conscious, it didn’t keep Misha out of his dreams in the rare hours he actually managed to get some sleep in the last two days.   
Jensen couldn’t shake the image of Misha writhing beneath him, the sounds that he made when he was lost in pleasure, the way he said Jensen’s name with urgency but it wasn’t just the sex, it was the way Misha smiled or the way he laughed or that mischievous glint in his eye back on the airplane that had Jensen’s stomach doing back flips and it was those tiny, focused details that had Jensen concerned that his feelings were well and truly fucked.

Upon the sound of his alarm clock, Jensen didn’t have time to think about his dreams or even have time to fix the growing problem that was his morning wood after a sex fuelled Misha dream. He just didn’t have the time; he was up, ready and in Dean Mode before he even got to set.

In conclusion Jensen’s LACK of thinking time didn’t help the situation.

Just like Misha was, Jensen was still confused about his own feelings, he certainly hadn’t thought about this meeting and how it was going to pan out when he saw Misha again since their little plane adventure.

Jensen had a matter of seconds to decide how he was going to play this situation and panic built up inside of him, pushing him back to his old ways…the only way he knew how to behave with Misha on set.

“Morning Jared.” Jensen spat out, his grin now forced and slightly unnerving.

“Morning J…” Jared started, frowning slightly waiting for his co-star to acknowledge Misha because Jared HAD thought about this and wondered if the two were still at logger heads or not, even though they seemed to be pretty civil towards the end of the convention. 

Misha kept his eyes on Jensen, determined to see what he would do next, a frown creasing his brow as he noticed the ignorance thrown his way, the fact Jensen ignored him and even worse how he dodged his eye contact. 

Jensen could feel Misha’s eyes burning into the side of his face and finally found the courage to turn to his co-star, charming smile still plastered across his lips. 

“Oh didn’t see you there man…do you mind getting the hell out of my seat while the big boys talk about today’s shoot?” Jensen snapped at Misha in a patronising, mocking tone.

Jensen had shot at Misha without thinking, his old ways coming back into play almost naturally which scared the hell out of him and especially when he seen Misha’s face quite literally fall into a look of hurt, quickly turning into a look of anger.

Misha stood up from the chair, knocking it backwards with the force and squared up to Jensen, practically nose to nose, anger across his face but sadness in his eyes.

He said nothing, he had no words and Jensen watched as Misha pulled back glaring at him before storming away and off set. 

A wave of guilt hit Jensen like a ton of bricks as he took a deep breath, picking up his chair and sitting in it, running a hand down his face in exhaustion.

“Dude, what the hell…” Jared started to rant, only to have Jensen hold up his hand to silence him; he couldn't even look at Jared’s puppy dog face right now or hear his lecture.

“Don’t ok…just don’t…let’s talk about the script.” Jensen grumbled, putting his hand down and staring off into the distance, his charming Winchester grin long faded into an immense display of guilt.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Misha slammed the door to his trailer, practically ripping the trenchcoat from his shoulders and throwing it across the small space. 

He leant back against his trailer door, closing his eyes and trying to mentally stop the headache he could feel approaching already. 

Jensen was a dick.

Misha knew this, he should know better…of course things were going to return to how they used to be, he was stupid to think otherwise and he blames himself for getting his hopes up, if only slightly. 

Taking a deep breath, Misha felt his suddenly exhausted body sliding down the door and his ass hit the floor with a thud, his head falling back against the door with a loud bang. He brought his knees to his chest, hugging them with his arms and suddenly feeling like a teenage girl whose high school crush just broke her heart in front of the entire student body.

Ridiculous.

He knew it was ridiculous, the whole situation was insane and his reaction to what Jensen just did surprised the hell out of Misha, he didn’t expect to feel this kind of hurt so soon…did this mean he actually liked Jensen? Did he have feelings towards him that went a lot deeper than sex? 

He tried to shake the thoughts from his head because no, how could that be. There is no way he could like Jensen THAT much already and even though his body protested, Misha pushed himself to stand up.

“Man the fuck up Collins.” He mumbled, giving himself a pep talk.

Misha decided it was better to stay tucked up in his trailer until it was his time to shoot, somebody would come and collect him, he had barely been back on for five minutes, a simple two minutes in Jensen’s presence had already sent him running for his trailer, clearly he was not ready for this today but at some point he would have to go back out there and confront the situation, but that time wasn't now. 

He lay down across his trailer couch and closed his eyes for a mere second before sleep took him over.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

“CUT” the director yelled for what felt like the 100th time with a heavy sigh. 

Jensen hung his head in frustration, this was his fault. He was the one who kept fucking up lines and forgetting his words, Jared had no sympathy given he was still pretty pissed at Jensen’s attitude earlier towards Misha. 

And why should he have sympathy? Jensen knew the reason he couldn’t work his shit out was because of his encounter with Misha earlier and he would keep fucking up until he spoke to him, straightened this out.

“Maybe we should re-shoot this later, we have enough to go on for now…we can film the Castiel scenes next, give you guys a break…” The director concluded with a not too happy look on his face. 

Jensen and Jared nodded in agreement.  
“…You guys go take a break; I’ll send someone to fetch Misha.” 

Jensen’s ears perked up suddenly and his mouth was moving before he could think twice about it.  
“I’ll go find Misha, it’s the least I can do.” Jensen offered with a peaceful smile.

The director simply shrugged and mumbled something that sounded like ‘whatever’ before waving the actor off. 

Jensen felt the ball of nerves return to his stomach as he made his way across the lot and in the direction of Misha’s trailer.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Jensen knocked on the trailer door with some hesitation, his heart in his throat and stomach flipping with nerves. When he got no response, he knocked again loudly and there was still no response. He frowned, pushing at the door and finding it unlocked.

He peered into the trailer and saw Misha sprawled out face down on his couch, sound asleep. Jensen took the opportunity to slide inside the trailer and quietly close the door behind him, making his way over to the unconscious body.

Kneeling down beside the couch, Jensen reached out and placed a hand on Misha’s shoulder, shaking him gently.

“Misha wake up”

There was a grumbled sound from his co-star but no sign of waking up, Jensen sighed loudly and took a minute to simply look. 

He couldn’t help but notice the small frown that creased Misha’s forehead as he slept. It could be worry? Anger? Confusion? It could be any of the above and Jensen knew it, he also knew he was the cause and that made the guilt return full speed. 

Jensen tried to shake Misha again but he seemed to have fallen into a pretty deep sleep and if truth be told, Jensen wouldn’t try and disturb him if it wasn’t on the director’s orders. He’d already screwed this morning’s filming so what’s an extra ten minutes on the schedule.

Shuffling forward on his knees, Jensen brought the hand that was resting on Misha’s shoulder up and gently cupped his co-star’s face, rubbing his thumb over the stubbly jaw line in small circular movements. Jensen couldn’t help but smile as Misha’s frown slowly dropped into a look of peace at the motion and slowly he ran his hand up to the older man’s hair, brushing his fingers through the familiar dark locks gently and soothingly, listening to the content huff of breath that left Misha’s lips. 

“I’m so sorry” Jensen whispered quietly, hand coming to a stop in Misha’s hair and simply resting there.  
His hand dropped from Misha and Jensen let his own forehead fall forwards onto the couch beside the man’s sleeping form.

“Jensen?” 

Misha’s voice suddenly reached his ears and Jensen’s head shot up, eyes coming into firm contact with tired blue ones in front of him.

“Sorry, I just…they sent me to wake you up…you’re due on set…um well…now.” Jensen stumbled over his words, pushing himself to stand awkwardly in the middle of the trailer, Misha’s big blue puppy dog eyes now looking up at him. 

“Great job waking me up asshole or did you just intend to make me late so I get into trouble, cause that would be the kind of thing you would do right?” Misha snapped angrily, standing up himself and looking around to spy where he had tossed Cas’ trenchcoat earlier. 

Jensen frowned at the angry tone and Misha’s words but it was nothing short of what he deserved, he needed to fix this and fast.

“No…I tried to wake you up and then…I don’t know…just know that I wasn’t trying to get you into trouble.” Jensen muttered, not finding the right words yet. 

Misha stopped his actions, trenchcoat now in hand and looked at Jensen with suspicious eyes.  
“Yeah right, after your patronising comment earlier I feel like you are still out to get me…although I thought after the weekend you were past that.”

“I am past that…I don’t know why I did what I did earlier, I’m sorry…I guess I just didn’t know how to act…or how you would act towards me…I panicked ok? But I am sorry…I want you to know that.” Jensen said with a determined look, finally finding the apology and trying to make an effort.

Misha’s anger faded slightly as he heard the words fall from Jensen but he couldn’t help but wonder if this was one apology too many, after a while they stop meaning anything and yet when he noticed Jensen edging towards him, personal space invaded Castiel style…Misha’s sensible nature shut down once again because hell…only Jensen could do that to him and make him feel like the hurt was worth it.

Jensen couldn’t help moving towards Misha, seeing the anger fade and all he wanted to do was kiss the man in front of him, so he did what he did best…he didn’t think, he simply moved until arms were wrapped around Misha’s waist and pulling him against his body, lips crashing down onto his co-stars with a fierce passion that terrified him. 

Of course Misha let himself be taken, let himself be swept up into a mind blowing kiss, trenchcoat falling to the ground, forgotten and arms embracing Jensen tightly as their tongues moved in harmony with each other, lips urgent and pleading. 

“I’m sorry Misha, let me make it up to you” Jensen mumbled against his lips, giving them a final peck before pulling back and taking in the sight of Misha’s bed hair, blushing face and kiss swollen lips.

Misha knew this was dangerous territory for his feelings and yet in this moment, he didn't care anymore, he just needed this…needed Jensen.

“You’re gonna have to start right away.”


	17. Chapter 17

Making up is hard to do when you don’t have time alone.

It had been four days since Jensen had made his promise to Misha, after they kissed in the trailer, Jensen had a better afternoon filming much to the director’s delight and Jared was relieved to see his co-stars being civil again. 

Truth be told after that one mind blowing kiss, one promise and a tiring afternoon of filming, Misha and Jensen had gone separate ways.

Misha wasn't needed back on set again that week, he just needed to come in to re-shoot some Cas scenes that afternoon then he was a free bird until the following week and neither him nor Jensen thought about this until Misha left set that day and they realised they made no plans to see each other. 

Jensen almost called Misha to make plans but he was still unsure of what this was between them and he didn’t want it to come across like a date. Sure, he could no longer deny the feelings he clearly had for Misha but that didn’t mean he was ready to talk about them yet and they had left the trailer that afternoon on the agreement that this ‘thing’ between them was firmly a secret and much to Jensen’s surprise Misha agreed, not even questioning again what this ‘thing’ was although Jensen could tell the question was on the tip of Misha’s tongue. 

But he was still thankful the question never came. 

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Misha had a busy few days away from set, catching up with old friends in town and finally getting some grocery shopping done. 

He didn’t really think about the next time he would see Jensen until he sat down for dinner one night alone in his apartment and realised they hadn’t discussed it. 

Jensen hadn’t been in touch so far and Misha was determined he was NOT making the first move. He didn’t want their next ‘meeting’ to be about sex, Misha finally wanted to sit down with his co-star and talk about this messed up crap that’s between them, finally get some answers and put an end to the confusion. 

But then again, Misha knew Jensen wasn't a ‘feelings’ kind of guy and he was still concerned that the moment he mentioned it again that Jensen would get angry or bolt and they’d be back to square one. 

So he’d simply wait…for the right time, If there was ever going to be one but Misha knew he would get answers. 

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Jensen kicked off his shoes once inside the solidarity of his apartment, stripping himself of his jacket and hanging it up in the entry way, shivering slightly at the chill.

For the past few days of filming it had barely been worth coming home during the long hours, so Jensen had slept in his trailer bed on set most of the week and this was the first time in a good few days that he had actually been home, the chill inside his apartment as clear evidence. 

He sighed in frustration; shuffling into his kitchen and yanking open the refrigerator door, suddenly hungry. 

“Fuck” He muttered, taking in the sight of an empty fridge.

Jensen really needed to go shopping this weekend and thankfully he had time to do so for a change, his schedule allowing him a weekend off.   
Finally deciding on a half-eaten Baby Ruth bar from his fridge, Jensen plopped down onto his couch and bit into the solid chocolate with a grimace, he seriously needed some real food soon. 

He took a deep breath, throwing his chocolate on the coffee table and reached for the script detailing the episode they would be shooting next week. Skimming through the many pages, Jensen found himself smiling when he came across the name ‘Castiel’ written in several scenes, knowing Misha would be on set for the majority of next week and weirdly this made him happy for a change, no nerves, no frustration, no hatred…he was just looking forward to seeing Misha again. 

Jensen tossed the script back beside the candy bar onto the table and sat back, letting his mind whirl with thoughts of Misha. 

Misha’s smile…  
Misha’s laugh…  
Misha’s eyes…  
Misha’s voice  
Misha’s hands…

God…those hands…

Jensen let his mind wander to dirty ways in which he could make things up to his co-star and he grinned openly at the ideas, letting a lone hand wander to the front of his jeans to palm the growing bulge there. 

Suddenly it occurred to him that he was sat in cold apartment on a Friday night, no work to do the next day and toying with the idea of jerking off to the thoughts of Misha Collins who was actually only a 10 minute drive away from his own apartment.

He was lonely, bored, cold and horny as the devil himself. 

“What the hell am I doing here?” Jensen muttered, questioning himself as he removed his hand and stood up with a fierce glint in his eye.

Jensen grabbed his jacket from the hook, pulling it on quickly and heading back out of his apartment, clear determination in every step he took and a smirk on his face the entire drive to Misha’s apartment. 

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

“Dude, Pizza’s here” 

Misha hurried through his apartment at the sound of his friend’s voice as they called to him from the couch, grabbing his wallet Misha scurried to the front door and paid the pizza delivery boy, only to have the warm boxes promptly taken from his hands by his two greedy friends. 

“It’s ok guys I’ll get the door” Misha murmured sarcastically, closing the door behind him and watching as his friend’s scuttled away to the living room, pizza boxes in hand. 

“Well it is your apartment Bro, come sit down and we’ll hit play on the movie.” 

The actor rolled his eyes playfully, sitting down carelessly beside his friend and reaching for a slice of pizza but before he could take hold of the delicious dough, another urgent knock sounded on Misha’s front door. 

His two friends shrugged, watching Misha’s head hang in annoyance and sighing loudly, slapping his thighs as he stood back up.

“Do not start that movie without me, I swear.” He called back towards the living room, his friends now out of sight as he reached his front door again. 

Misha opened the door, only to have it pushed back towards him harshly and he was suddenly pinned against the wall of his apartment, catching sight of emerald green eyes before the feel of soft, familiar lips crashed against his own. 

Jensen smiled against Misha’s mouth as he heard the older man let out a squeak at the impact, followed quickly by a moan of pleasure as Jensen’s tongue dipped into his mouth and took what he wanted.  
He had Misha firmly pinned against the wall with his body, hands holding the sides of the other man’s face and tongue fucking his mouth mercilessly.

Misha mumbled something against Jensen’s mouth, his hands now pushing against shoulders to try and tell his co-star to stop. Finally Jensen got the hint and pulled back, grinning as he took in Misha’s flushed face and unruly hair, his hands falling to grip his co-star’s hips instead, holding him in place.

“God I’ve missed that, missed you…bedroom now” Jensen muttered, moving his lips to Misha’s jawline and pressing small kisses along his skin. 

“Fuck Jensen…I have…I have company we can’t…” Misha breathed out between quiet moans.

That put a stop to Jensen’s actions and he pulled back wide eyed, letting go of Misha and taking a step back.

“Company? Who?”

“My friends, they came round for a movie night and some pizza.” Misha explained, suddenly missing the feel of Jensen’s lips and body pressed against him. 

Jensen’s smile re-appeared and he moved back towards Misha, leaning forward and whispering down his ear seductively.

“I can give you something much better than pizza and a movie…get rid of them.”

Misha shuddered at the low husky voice full of promise.

He shook his head, trying to do right by his brain and not his dick.

“I can’t just get rid of them, I invited them here, I haven’t seen either of them for a good few weeks and you can’t just show up here, expecting me to pick you over them…not gonna happen buddy.” Misha scolded, slightly annoyed at his co-star.

“Come on Mish…I want you, you want me…” Jensen said with a smirk, reaching forward to cup Misha through his jeans, drawing a ragged gasp from the other man. 

“…you can see them any time you want…so here’s what’s gonna happen, I’ll wait downstairs…you make an excuse…and when they leave, I’ll come back up and we can fuck until the sun comes up, sound good?” 

Almost in defiance, Misha’s dick twitched at Jensen’s commanding words and he bit his lip hard to hold back the whimper threatening to burst from his lips. 

Jensen smiled in success as Misha struggled to argue, his mouth opening and closing as though he was about to protest but when no words came out, Jensen took it as a silent agreement, leaning forward and pressing a hard kiss to Misha’s lips before pulling back.

“Good boy…now get rid of them.” Jensen finished, winking at his co-star and practically bolting out of the door, leaving a stunned Misha behind. 

“What the hell just happened” Misha mumbled quietly, staring wide eyed into the empty space where Jensen had been just second before.

He couldn’t do this…right?

Misha’s heart was thrumming with adrenaline and excitement, his dick taking priority and without much thinking or any thinking at all, he was moving towards the living room.

“Ready to start this shit or what, Misha? Who was at the door?” 

“Umm…”  
His brain scrambled desperately for an excuse, feeling his friend’s questioning eyes on him.  
“…It was a guy from work, something’s come up and I have to re-shoot some scenes later tonight. So…rain check?” 

“Ah man that sucks but we understand, its cool man…work comes first.” His friend said standing up and they started to collect their jackets, heading towards the front door. 

“I’m sorry guys, another time though?” Misha muttered an apology, as his friends pulled him into a hug.

“Yeah it’s totally fine honestly dude, we can make other arrangements. See you soon Misha.” 

He watched as his friends left the apartment, a sudden rain of guilt pouring down onto him and a spike of anger at himself for letting Jensen persuade him so easily. 

Before he could close the front door, Jensen’s hand pushed it open and his smirking-way-too-good-looking-self was back inside Misha’s apartment, firmly closing the door behind him. 

“Thank fuck for that…now…back to business” Jensen chuckled, launching for Misha’s neck and arms wrapping tightly around his waist. 

Misha moaned at the feel of Jensen’s tongue lapping at his neck, lips dragging teasingly along the skin and strong, firm hands gripping his sides. 

“I can’t believe I just lied to my friends for you…you’re such an asshole for making me do that…I’m an asshole for letting you…” Misha mumbled, letting himself be pushed back into the living room by Jensen, hands fisting his co-star’s jacket and feeling Jensen smile against the skin of his neck. 

“…Why do I let you do this? Why do I let you get to me so much…we were supposed to…oh God…”  
Misha continued to ramble, while Jensen bit down on his neck and quickly lapped the bruised skin with his tongue.  
“…we were supposed to talk and now…Fuck….now this…and…”

Jensen pulled back from Misha’s neck with an annoyed huff of breath, hands coming up to cradle Misha’s face and look into his eyes.

“Do you ever shut the fuck up?...” 

Misha’s eyes widened and his mouth snapped shut, only to have Jensen’s thumb and forefinger pull his bottom lip down, forcing his mouth open. A mischievous smirk appeared back on Jensen’s lips as he stared at Misha’s mouth.

“…because I can think of a much better use for that hot little mouth of yours.” 

If Misha said he didn’t moan loud enough to rival a porn star in that moment…well, he’d be lying. 

He pulled Jensen back against him by the lapels of his jacket, their mouths meeting once more and tongues battling for dominance, all thoughts of talking and any angry feeling towards Jensen instantly disappeared. 

“Bedroom.” Misha growled, grabbing Jensen’s hand and practically dragging him towards their final destination.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hides* is it safe to come out?  
> Please don't hate me, i know i've left you guys hanging for wayyyy too long but i kind of got caught up finishing other work in progress fics (another Cockles fic by the way, which is now uploaded and complete! check it out)
> 
> BUT i'm back with a new update and God i will try to keep on top of this i swear.
> 
> Be warned the next couple of chapters will be very smutty, with some potential for a little fluff too. I just want them to be happy for a little while god damn! I know y'all still think Jensen's an asshole for what he's doing to Misha and i'm here to tell you he's getting better, although he will still have moments when you want to punch him in the face for being a tool! 
> 
> Anyhoo, onwards with the latest update, enjoy!

“Oh God Mish…so good…”

Jensen moaned obscenely as he watched his cock disappear in and out of Misha’s sinful mouth, big blue eyes full of lust staring up at him like he was a God.

“…fuck yeah, you take it so good for me…letting me fuck your mouth”

Misha moaned around Jensen’s cock, saliva and pre-cum escaping the side of his mouth, his own cock ridiculously hard and begging for attention. Reaching his own hand down his naked body, Misha’s fist finally enclosed around his own cock and it had him moaning in relief, as he continued to suck off his co-star.

Jensen glanced down to see Misha stripping his cock furiously as he took everything that Jensen was dishing out and the sight alone nearly sent Jensen over the edge, he tightened his hold on Misha’s hair and held the man’s head still as he thrust almost too hard into Misha’s mouth and loving how easily his co-star swallowed him down.

It took no time at all and Misha was coming embarrassingly quick over his own hand and carpeted floor as Jensen fucked his mouth with complete abandon, moaning obscenely above him and chanting his name over and over again.  

 Jensen followed behind Misha, the sight of his co-star coming from having Jensen’s cock in his mouth was ridiculously hot and he practically exploded down Misha’s throat, moaning as he felt Misha’s eager throat swallowing down every last drop Jensen had to offer.

He finally pulled out of Misha’s mouth, watching his co-star rub at his aching jaw and slowly stood up on shaky legs in front of Jensen.

“Told you could put that mouth to better use” Jensen joked with a wink, pulling Misha flush against his own naked body and kissing him deep, the taste of himself on Misha’s lips making Jensen whimper.

Misha pulled back first with a smirk, wincing as their over sensitive cocks brushed against each other.

“I thought you were supposed to be making this up to ME…not the other way around…”

“I didn’t hear you complain when I was fucking your hot little mouth and you came faster than a teenager all over your bedroom floor.” Jensen interrupted with a smirk of his own, moving back towards Misha and mouthing at his jaw.

It was useless, Misha knew he was powerless against Jensen and his very touch felt like it was burning his skin as he finally melted against Jensen and he wasn’t ready to admit it out loud even though it was seemingly obvious but Misha actually got off on having a cock down his throat.

“Besides, I’m nowhere near done with you yet” Jensen growled against Misha’s jawline, before grabbing his co-stars hips and spinning him around at a rapid speed that nearly knocked the wind out of Misha, hitting the bed full force, face down as Jensen practically threw him onto his own mattress.

Misha struggled up the bed, his heart hammering with excitement and feeling his flaccid cock twitch in anticipation as he felt Jensen’s body cover his own, pushing his face down into the pillows and pulling Misha’s hips until his ass was in the air, ready for Jensen to do whatever he wanted.

And fuck Misha wanted him to take.

“Oh God Jensen, please.”

Jensen smirked at Misha’s begging, smacking him harshly on the ass and ripping a moan from him mixed with pain and pure unadulterated pleasure.

He gripped Misha’s ass cheeks in both of his strong hands, spreading him apart and taking in the sight of his co-star’s clenching hole, desperately seeking something to fill it up.

“Fuck…you look so good like this baby.” Jensen drawled, running a dry thumb over Misha’s hole and causing the other man to yelp.

Misha writhed on the bed, trying to both escape Jensen and push back against him all at the same time, his body still feeling a little sensitive from his previous orgasm but also craving and begging for the touch that Jensen had yet to give him and God did he need it.

Jensen eyed Misha’s hole hungrily, licking his lips and before he could even register what he was actually doing, his tongue was pressed flat against said hole, lapping it like he was a starving man.

“FUCK…yes yes oh yes.” Misha yelled, moaning obscenely, his body finally giving in and pushing his ass back against Jensen’s insistent tongue.

“Mmmm” Jensen mumbled against Misha’s hole, his lips placing a tender kiss there before his tongue darted out and slid easily inside flicking against his inner walls and relishing the feeling of Misha clenching around his tongue.

“Holy shit” Misha panted into the pillow, as Jensen’s tongue fucked Misha relentlessly.

He opened Misha up nice and slow with his tongue, wriggling it around inside to make his co-star tremble at the knees and only held up by Jensen’s strong hands on his hips. Fuck…he was actually enjoying this and his cock was gradually getting harder every time Misha’s walls clenched around his tongue or Misha made that whimpering noise that had Jensen smirking with success.

Pulling back, Jensen finally looked between Misha’s legs and noticed he was fully hard once again, pre-cum dripping onto the bed sheets. Of course Jensen was not in a better state, his own cock now fully erect and twitching at the thought of pushing inside of Misha’s hot tight body.

“Fuck…have you got…”

“Top drawer” Misha finished before Jensen could even ask the question.

Smirking, he placed a final kiss to Misha’s right ass cheek and leant over him to open the drawer, retrieving a bottle of lube. He sat on his knees behind Misha, slicking up his fingers and pushing two straight into Misha’s tight heat, hearing the man hiss in pain and pleasure.

“God Mish, you take this so good…like you were born just for me…made to have me inside you, my tongue, my cock, my fingers…” Jensen panted, fucking two fingers in and out of Misha, scissoring him open and relishing in the broken sobs from his co-star.

“Yes…just for you Jensen please…I need more …” Misha sobbed, pushing back against his co-star’s talented fingers, his vision blurring from the pleasure as Jensen inserted a third finger immediately hitting his sweet spot and rubbed it insistently until Misha was a blubbering wreck beneath him.

  
“…holy fucking shit…just Jensen, I can’t take anymore please…I need you inside.” Misha punctuated with a loud moan.

Jensen moaned along with Misha, growing tired of his own teasing and pulling his fingers from the now more than ready hole, quickly slicking up his own cock with lube and lining up behind Misha.

He dropped his hands to Misha’s ass, spreading him wide and letting his cock slide obscenely between the mounds of flesh, the tip of his erection catching on Misha’s rim and causing him to cry out in frustration.

Jensen chuckled as Misha tried to push himself onto Jensen’s cock and moved away to tease him some more, before fucking himself between his ass cheeks but never actually entering his co-star.

Misha was seeing stars, the feeling of Jensen being so close and rubbing against his hole but not actually impaling him, he was crying tears of frustration and finally something snapped in Misha, he had enough.   
  Jensen yelped in surprise when he was knocked backwards onto the bed, landing flat on his back and he barely had a moment to register before Misha was straddling him and sinking down fully onto his cock.

“FUCK” Jensen yelled in surprise and pleasure, his eyes finally focusing on a very horny Misha whose own eyes were rolling back in his head from being filled as he started to ride Jensen like the cowboy he was.

*Fucking finally* Misha thought as Jensen’s hard cock filled him up, burning him from the inside out as he picked up speed and was practically bouncing up and down, impaling himself on Jensen, rocking back and forth ripping moans from his co-star below him.

Jensen watched in awe as Misha’s cat like body stretched into the air, his back arching gracefully as his ass slammed down onto Jensen’s cock and doing that rolling motion with his hips that nearly had Jensen coming on the spot.

Fuck, he couldn’t deny how gorgeous Misha looked…how sexy he looked like this, his full body on view for Jensen and his hard cock bouncing, hitting Jensen’s stomach with every thrust down, smearing pre-cum across his own tanned skin.   
  Jensen moaned, thrusting up to meet Misha’s ass and letting his hands roam over the expanse of Misha’s chest and torso, teasingly pinching his nipples and relishing in the broken sound falling from his co-star’s swollen lips.

“I can’t…it’s not enough…” Misha panted, trying to hit his own sweet spot with complete inaccuracy, his head clouded with lust and unable to steady his movements, it was fucking amazing and yet he needed the feel of Jensen hitting that button inside of him, it was good but he wasn’t quite reaching it in this position.

Jensen nodded in understanding, before flipping Misha off and throwing him onto his back, wasting no time sliding back inside the frustrated man below him.

Misha tried to manoeuvre himself so Jensen hit his spot and while he was teetering on brushing his prostate, it still wasn’t enough.   
  
“Fuck it’s ok baby…I got you” Jensen panted, spreading Misha’s flexible legs and throwing them over his shoulder’s, practically bending his co-star in half, their noses now touching as Jensen leant over him and going deeper than they both thought possible.

“SHIT…holy crap…oh right there.” Misha yelled loudly, his blunt fingernails digging into Jensen’s solid back and his other hand gripping the headboard tightly.

Jensen smirked, placing a long hard kiss on Misha’s lips and started to slam inside of him, fast, hard and rough, just how they both needed it and managing to hit Misha’s sweet spot on every thrust, his ankles locking behind Jensen’s head and pulling him deeper.

Their sweaty bodies were pressed firmly against each other, Misha’s cock sliding between their bodies as Jensen fucked him as though his life depended on it and their foreheads touching, simply breathing in each other’s broken moans.

Jensen’s orgasm was building at a terrifying speed and all it took was for him to open his eyes, noticing how intimate this, how close they currently were as he stared down into the wide beautiful blue eyes staring back up at him, full of lust and adoration.

That pretty much ended Jensen and he was coming hot inside of Misha, his mouth opening in a silent scream as he pumped the man below him full of cum.

Misha cried out seconds later, coming completely untouched between their bodies and making an epic mess on both of their stomachs and his legs finally dropping to the sides, whimpering softly as Jensen’s thrusts slowed to a stop, remaining inside of Misha and staring down at him with wide eyes.

Neither man could speak, couldn’t find the right words and truth be told it was not really the time for words, silence was golden and all it took was for Jensen to smile down at Misha, pressing one kiss to the tip of his nose and another tender kiss on his lips.

He pulled out of Misha with a wince, falling onto his back beside his co-star and reaching for the first item of clothing he could find beside the bed and wiping himself down with the t-shirt, before wiping down the mess on Misha’s stomach and thighs tenderly.

So tender that Misha shivered under his touch, simply lying back and letting Jensen take care of him.

Jensen threw the t-shirt across the room and placed a kiss over Misha’s heart, before turning over and away from his co-star.   
  Misha was a little taken back by the action and he battled with his mind about what it could mean and if it meant anything at all, he stared at the back of Jensen’s head before turning away himself and sleep soon taking them both over.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Misha woke up groggily the next morning, instantly feeling the dull ache spreading through his body and especially his ass; he reached a hand out to the side and was not too surprised to find himself in bed alone.   
  
Of course Jensen was gone, Misha was stupid to hope he would stick around and maybe Misha was stupid to assume that Jensen’s caring actions last night meant something more.

“Idiot” he mumbled to himself, wincing as he sat up in bed.

His sudden bad mood was replaced with confusion as the smell of coffee wound its way through the bedroom door and hit his nose.

“What...” Misha muttered, quickly jumping out of bed and out of his bedroom, following the blissful smell into the kitchen.

“Jensen?”

The figure in his kitchen spun around with a smile across his lips and a coffee in his hand.

“Hey you’re up” Jensen replied, grabbing another cup of freshly brewed coffee and striding towards Misha, pushing the warm mug into his hands and placing a long kiss on his lips.

Misha was stunned…in fact stunned was an understatement, not only was Jensen still here in his apartment but he had made Misha coffee.

“I was thinking of making pancakes…maybe but you didn’t have the right stuff in, so I’m gonna head out and get some” Jensen said as though this was the most normal thing in the world and they had been married for 10 years or some crap.

“So you….you’re coming back?” Misha asked with a shake of his head, confused beyond belief but his heart fluttering with happiness.

Jensen’s face dropped slightly and he leant against the kitchen counter, eyeing Misha warily.

“Of course…well you know…I um…happen to have the weekend off and figured I could…I dunno…you know? I mean I still have so much making up to do and…” Jensen rambled, his face blushing from embarrassment of his own words and rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

“You want to spend the entire weekend with me?” Misha asked for confirmation, his eyes wide and completely shocked.

Jensen coughed awkwardly, realising how this sounded and he was simply waiting for Misha to ask the dreaded questions that have been a long time coming but judging by Jensen’s nervousness in simply asking Misha to spend time with him, he knew he was still not ready for the ‘what are we’ talk.

“Yeah…I mean like I said, I still have a lot of making up to do…you know as long as you want me here?” Jensen asked his voice shaky and slightly hopeful towards the end.

Misha couldn’t help the grin that exploded across his face and without thinking he launched himself at Jensen, being careful to put the hot mug on the counter first before pulling Jensen into a hot kiss, smiling against his lips and feeling Jensen smile back.

Jensen pulled away blushing, placing his own mug on the counter and looking down at his feet, not being able to fight back his own smile.

“Wow well um…I guess I should pick up those pancake ingredients huh?” He said with a nervous laugh.  
  
Misha nodded, moving back towards Jensen until he was pressed against the counter and melded against Misha’s body perfectly. Jensen watching curiously as Misha leant up to brush his lips against Jensen’s ear and whisper hotly.

“Yes please do but hurry back because there is a long list in my head of incredibly sinful things I want to do to you this weekend and I think we should get started as soon possible.”

Misha pulled back with a smirk, his eyes twinkling with mischief and Jensen felt his cock jump in renewed interest.

“Fuck the pancakes.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry sorry sorry!
> 
> Stuff has been crazy, then VegasCon happened and i had an epic time but that's no good reason to why i haven't updated in so long...i suck, i apologise!
> 
> I needed to pull my finger out and since it's officially Cockle's week, i have pulled together a new chapter - to be honest i was sick of myself for not updating and i've kinda rushed this filler chapter out, not entirely happy with it but hoping it will satisfy while i get a better chapter out next!
> 
> Like i said, it's just a filler (following all the smut from the previous chapter), just summing up how things are gradually changing for the boys, especially on set and people have started to notice!
> 
> Let me know what you think and i promise, i'll try and drum out another chapter this week!

Misha grinned happily on his way into work Monday morning; Jensen had only left Misha’s apartment late last night for the first time all weekend…and what a weekend. 

All of Misha’s insistent, constant thoughts and nagging about talking this out with Jensen, simply vanished from his head this weekend and he didn’t even think to bring it up, too busy begging for more or moaning Jensen’s name or even relishing in small moments between sex where they actually chatted about normal everyday things and got to know each other in a way they had never learned before. 

He was dangerously teetering on the edge of falling for Jensen and falling hard. 

Misha walked through the Supernatural lot, take away coffee in hand and a constant grin on his face, as Jared spotted his co-star and waved far too enthusiastically before trotting over to Misha. 

“Mornin’ dude, good weekend?” Jared enquired with an almost too sly wink, patting Misha on the back and smirking. 

He stiffened for a moment, wondering if Jared knew more than he should but one look at Jared’s usual dopey smile and his clear obliviousness to well…anything, made Misha relax.

“Yes I had a good weekend, worked out…a lot, still pretty sore.” Misha said with a tight lipped smile, internally sniggering to himself. 

Jared raised an eyebrow at Misha suspiciously.

“You were working out? Ha…and when is that gonna start showing huh?” Jared joked, playfully pretending to punch Misha in the stomach.

“Very funny, I’ll have you know I’ve had absolutely no complaints in the past.” Misha concluded with a firm nod of his head.

Jared chuckled and started to ramble about his own weekend, including a very nice date with their co-star Genevieve. Misha smiled along with Jared, happy that Gen and Jared had found each other, part of him wishing he could be honest about him and Jensen. 

Maybe one day.

Misha glanced past Jared to see Jensen now strolling up the lot with a grin plastered across his face and upon catching Misha’s eye; he winked openly and continued to sneak up behind Jared.

Jensen saddled up behind Jared with a mischievous grin, Misha trying not to smirk and give the game away to his oblivious co-star. Jensen raised his hand and landed it on Jared’s ass with a loud, echoing smack.

“HOLY CRAP” Jared yelped openly and jumped a foot in the air as the hand made contact, quickly spinning around and rubbing his now sore butt.

“Sorry…not sorry.” Jensen quipped, laughing loudly and clutching his stomach, earning a disapproving glare from his onscreen brother. 

“Dude that freakin’ hurt! Jackass…” Jared complained with a pout to rival a five year old throwing a hissy fit.   
Misha couldn’t help but burst out laughing, watching as Jared turned his now confused glare to be directed at him.  
“….You knew he was behind me and didn’t say anything?”

“Yep, sorry but it was kinda funny Jared and you do that crap to us all the time.” Misha sniggered.

Jared frowned, staring between his two co-stars, wondering why they were suddenly in cahoots and pissing around at Jared’s expense.

“So when did you two become so chummy huh? Did I miss that bulletin? Have we gone from hate…to being somewhat civil…to forming a ‘we are going to gang up on Jared’ club over the weekend?”

“What…so now you’re complaining that we are trying to get along for the sake of everyone?” Jensen spat out way too quickly and a tad defensive, his laughter dying down to a serious tone. 

Misha raised his eyebrows at Jensen as Jared frowned momentarily, shaking his head and back tracking.

“No…sorry I was just kidding…it’s good that you are both getting along…great in fact, definitely no complaints here, not a one…nope.” Jared corrected quickly, patting his friends on the shoulder before quickly shuffling out of dodge and leaving his two friends alone, a smile firmly on his face.

“Finally things are looking up” Jared mumbled to himself as he trotted across the lot and headed for his trailer.

Misha turned to face Jensen with a smile on his face.

“What?” Jensen asked suspiciously.

“Nothing….just happy to see you happy for a change I guess” Misha said with a shrug, smirking to himself.   
Jensen couldn’t help but smile at that and not too subtly sliding up beside Misha, leaning in to whisper in his ear while he rested a hand low on his back. 

“Well my weekend was full of awesome sex with this hot guy so life’s pretty good right now” Jensen growled down Misha’s ear, risking a quick nip of his earlobe and feeling the involuntary shiver from his co-star. 

“Wow and here I was thinking that was just me” Misha chuckled, causing a knowing snigger from Jensen in return and he moved back putting some distance between them, Jensen’s hand dropping in the process. 

Misha felt Jensen’s hand leave his lower back and almost whimpered in disappointment but he knew they had to keep this on the down low…wayyy down low. 

“Well sorry for the short and sweet but I better go get my Dean Winchester face on, I’ll catch you later Mish” Jensen said with a wink and a wide grin, backing away and turning towards set.

Misha smiled openly at the sudden nickname, his insides wobbling like jelly at the wink and the smirk Jensen threw him. 

He was falling….fast and he knew it wouldn’t do, he couldn’t fall for Jensen, not until they were 100% honest with each other and he knew exactly where he stood and what they were to each other…or at least what they were on their way to becoming. 

But it didn’t stop Misha wanting to try pushing things along, he was making slow progress with Jensen and he was finally opening up to Misha a little, staying the night was a big step and staying the whole weekend? Well that was huge for them. 

So Misha made it his mission to get to know Jensen more as a person, the real side of Jensen…not the ‘Misha-hating-bastard’ he’d seen him for since day one. 

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

“That’s a wrap today people, great work…” Bob Singer yelled loudly as he wrapped on the most successful day of filming so far this season.

Everyone smiled at each other, shaking hands and patting backs, the atmosphere uplifted compared to what it had been in recent months while Jensen and Misha where within spitting distance of one another.

Jensen smiled at Misha, giving a quick pat well done on his shoulder much to Jared’s further shock and some nearby camera crew who looked just as dumbfounded by the turn around. 

“…Ackles, Collins…a quick word?” Bob yelled over to the duo, who both exchanged looks of confusion before trotting over to their boss. 

“What can we do you for Bob?” Jensen asked curiously.

Bob looked between the two, they were stood closer together than he’d ever seen them, arms even touching…he knew there was a difference in atmosphere today and these two idjits were definitely the cause. For months since Misha joined, Bob had watched Jensen practically spit venom at the poor guy and do anything humanely possible to be nowhere near Misha if he didn’t have to be, so the sight of them smiling, laughing and actually seemingly getting along was a total mind fuck but in the best possible way.

“Just wanted to say…whatever it was that prompted you both to sort out your issues? I’m god damn thankful for it boys, cause that is the brightest I’ve seen you both on set for a long time, filming was wrapped in record time and the chemistry was even better than normal between you both on screen and weirdly off screen too, it’s actually nice to have a feel good morale around here for a change. I hope this is the start of a beautiful friendship, keep it up.” 

Bob smiled at them both, squeezing their shoulders and brushing past them heading for his office, not giving either man a chance to reply. 

Misha looked at Jensen with an approving smile.

“Looks like we’re in the good books…go us!” 

“Yeah…I guess so…” Jensen mumbled, looking way too hard at the ground and chewing his lip, clearly lost in thought.

“Jensen?” 

“…Sorry, it’s just…do you think he suspects?” Jensen asked carefully, finally meet Misha’s big confused blue eyes. 

Misha took a minute to realise what Jensen was getting at, once it clicked he couldn’t help but let out a disbelieving bark of laughter.

“You have got to be kidding me! Paranoid much, Jensen? He does not suspect anything, he’s just happy we’re finally getting along, why the hell would he even think of anything beyond that? Dumbass.” Misha shook his head, completely dumbfounded by Jensen’s paranoia and all around stupidity. 

Jensen actually blanched as Misha laughed, suddenly feeling embarrassed with his own stupidity coming straight back to bite him on the ass moments later, how could he even think Bob would suspect that Jensen and Misha are doing the dirty off camera…ridiculous. 

For once he thought Misha was right, he’s downright paranoid. 

“You’re right, sorry I don’t know why I even went there.” Jensen muttered embarrassed. 

Misha’s stomach churned at the thought of just HOW worried Jensen was about people finding out, surely that didn’t bode well for future events and Jensen’s attitude certainly didn’t scream ‘Jensen adores me really and he wants to tell the whole world about us’ to Misha, if anything his attitude was screaming ‘Yeah Misha’s ok, we have hot wild sex but I don’t want anyone to know I’m tapping THAT’ and that particular thought put a massive black cloud over Misha, desperately hoping that wasn’t the case at all. 

Yep they definitely needed to sort their shit out before someone ended up hurt; both of them knew this and yet neither wanted to approach it yet. Misha for fear of scaring Jensen away, now he’s got him so close and Jensen just wasn’t ready to face all the new, frankly scary changes and how frighteningly fast they had occurred. 

“So now I’ve made a complete ass of myself, I’m gonna sulk off to my trailer and get ready to head home.” Jensen said quietly, trying to shuffle past Misha and get out of dodge. 

Misha couldn’t help but laugh, quickly grabbing Jensen’s elbow and pulling him back.

“Don’t be ridiculous, you didn’t make an ass out of yourself…you’re just a paranoid little shit who needs to calm the fuck down. So I’m proposing a drink at my place, tonight if you’re interested?” Misha suggest, hope in his sparkling blue eyes as he seen the slight pull of Jensen’s lips when he finally smiled in return. 

“How could I turn down alcohol and rampant sex.” Jensen summed up with a cocky smirk and shrug of his shoulders. 

Misha scoffed at Jensen’s confidence.

“I’m sorry, who said there would be sex? I said a DRINK…just one. It’s a school night after all.”

“Like you could resist me” Jensen hummed, quickly glancing around them before reaching down and squeezing Misha’s ass hard. 

He yelped in surprise as Jensen groped his ass and suddenly all of Misha’s blood was heading directly to his groin. He couldn’t help but feel slightly terrified that even after a full weekend of non-stop marathon sex with Jensen, Misha was still ridiculously turned on just a mere 24 hours later when Jensen did nothing more than pinch his butt. 

So yeah, he was lying…maybe sex was on the cards…

The again, isn’t it always?


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry x infinity!!!
> 
> Writer's block again but i have not abandoned this i swear! It's still on my radar and i still want to write it, just need to get to where i want to be!
> 
> Hope this chapter makes up for it a little...some fluff, some smut...it's showing some progression with their 'relationship' too. Hope you guys like it and hopefully i'll update again very soon!

Misha laughed openly, happily as he lay in bed the following morning with Jensen spooning him, pressed tightly against his back, both of them butt naked and their fingers laced together.

This was becoming more and more familiar as their secret affair dragged on; it was becoming less about sex and more about the sex AND learning one another. Misha was overjoyed with the progress and even more overjoyed that Jensen seemed to be enjoying his company as well as his tight ass.  
It was a striking difference from when this all started, moments when Jensen would fuck him and refuse to stay, leaving Misha cold and feeling used seem to be a fleeting, distant memory, now Jensen would not only stay for a while, but stay all night and they were finally talking, learning about one another's lives. Although the subject of 'US' was still not approached directly, leaving a slight irritating itch than still needed to desperately be scratched.

As usual Misha was willing to let that go…for now, in favour of leaning more about Jensen Ackles.

After Jensen's minor panic attack on set yesterday in the moment when he thought Bob Singer was onto their affair, Misha had took it upon himself to calm Jensen down and they headed back to Misha's place as promised, actually keeping their hands off each other long enough for Misha to cook dinner with Jensen's help and leaving them both feeling weirdly domesticated.  
Misha could sense the moment Jensen realised it was too domestic for his taste, ending in his co-star dragging him to the bedroom and making sure he fucked him so hard he was struggling to stand this morning.

Which led them to this point, both men had woken up at "ridiculous O'clock" this morning as Jensen had put it (although Misha would estimate it was around 3:00am) and they both struggled to get back to sleep, so for the past three hours they remained snuggled together, having what would pass for actual in depth conversations, ranging from their childhood to adulthood, from their siblings to their career before Supernatural.

Misha smiled as Jensen finished telling a story about his first day on set and meeting Jared for the first time, quietly lacing and un-lacing their fingers in front of him, playing with Jensen's fingers.

"Beats my first day on set, then again you know that." Misha whispered distantly with a quiet chuckle.

Immediately he felt Jensen's body stiffen behind him, fingers going still in his hand and Misha closed his eyes in horror as he realised how his comment had sounded, he really wasn't trying to bring up their past or have a dig at Jensen for something they were still seemingly getting over…the comment just slipped out and Misha suddenly feels like he may have ruined what could have been the best night/morning of his time with Jensen so far.

Jensen sighed loudly, guilt washing over him as Misha's comment hit home and he pressed his forehead against the back of his co-star's neck, pressing a light kiss there.

"I'm sorry" he whispered against Misha's skin, causing his lover to shiver.

Misha was quickly turning in Jensen's arms, so he could face him directly.

"No I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that…we were doing so well, let's just forget I ever said it ok?" Misha said urgently, tangling his hand with Jensen's again and pressing their foreheads together, giving Jensen a quick peck on the lips.

"But you're right…I…"

Misha bought his finger's to Jensen's lips in protest, trying to silence whatever he was about to say.

"No more talk of it, I don't want anything to ruin this…please" He pleaded, sighing in relief as Jensen reluctantly nodded his head in defeat and placed a kiss on the tip of Misha's finger, before lacing their fingers together once more.

Jensen smiled at Misha, just taking in his lover's face up close, his eyes tracing every inch of skin, every mark, every detail and realising he was an idiot to ever hate or push away this amazing man in front of him.  
Misha squirmed under the inspection, smirking at Jensen and lightly squeezing his hand in confusion.

"Hey what's with the staring match…we're not Dean and Cas right now, you know that…right?" Misha said with a nervous chuckle, causing Jensen to laugh along with him and finally break out of his trance.

"Sorry…" Jensen leant forward slightly and kissed the nervous look right off Misha's face, deepening the kiss before pulling away way too soon and causing the other man to whimper at the loss.  
"…you look tired"

Misha scoffed at the comment, his eyebrows raised high.  
"Well gee thanks…kiss me then insult me why don't you."

Jensen laughed again, his other hand coming up to drag through Misha's unruly hair.  
"Shut up jackass, I didn't mean it as an insult…I probably look tired as hell too…we have been up since ridiculous o'Clock"

Misha rolled his eyes, shuffling closer to Jensen's warm and welcoming body.  
"Yeah you look like hell too" He mumbled quietly, a smirk forming across his face and earning a light slap on the ass from Jensen.

They laughed together, Jensen pulling Misha into his arms and kissing the top of his head.

"I think you now know more about me than I do." Jensen said with a chuckle.

"Ditto…unless you have any further questions?" Misha asked, nibbling on Jensen's ear and his hand snaking down his co-star's bare back, grabbing his firm ass and causing Jensen to jump slightly.

"Fuck, keep those hands wandering and talk is out of the window" Jensen moaned as Misha's hand pinched his ass, slowly moving around to grip Jensen's bare hip.

"That's not a bad thing" Misha laughed, teasingly running his fingers along Jensen's hipbone and kissing his neck, causing a tremble from the younger man.

Jensen sighed, grabbing Misha's chin and dragging him into a long, deep passionate kiss that had them both moaning into each other's mouths like horny teenagers.

He pulled back and smirked at Misha, pecking him once more on the lips.  
"Hey I have a question…"

"Really? Now? I thought we were building up to something there!" Misha said with a pout on his face, his semi hard cock now seemingly useless.

Jensen laughed at the pouting expression on Misha's face, his internal voice screaming how adorable it was.

He leant closer to Misha and began to nibble lightly, playfully on his earlobe and earning a sigh of pleasure from his co-star.  
"I want to know…what your deepest, darkest fantasy is."

Misha pulled away from Jensen, eyebrow rising at the new question with renewed interest.  
"Deepest….darkest fantasy huh?...so deep and so dark that you're not sure whether you should ever tell anyone or it should stay buried in your sick, twisted mind purely for alone time?"

Jensen nodded at the explanation.  
"Yep…do tell Mr Collins."

"You couldn't handle the truth" Misha said teasingly, wiggling his eyebrows at Jensen.

"Oh I can take it Collins…spill" Jensen pushed, with a smirk planted across his face.

Misha shuffled close again, leaning in to whisper his darkest fantasy into Jensen's ear and he could practically feel the excitement radiating off his co-star's body, his face lighting up like Christmas while he waited with anticipation.

"I have always wanted to have a threesome…with you and Jared."

Jensen immediately spluttered and pushed away in shock, a look of horror written all over his face, Misha lying next to him with a deadpan expression that said this was definitely his 'serious face'.

"What the fuck, Misha!? Are you fucking serious?" He spat out, mortified that Misha would even think anything like that.

Of course he couldn't keep the pretence up long enough and Misha burst into a fit of laughter, rolling onto his back and clutching his stomach.

Jensen slowly registered that Misha was pissing with him…come on, Jensen was bound to be a little slow…they have been awake since ridiculous o'Clock after all.

"You total and complete son of a bitch…that's not even funny."

Misha wheezed, laughter consuming him and one look at Jensen's face sent him falling about with hysterics once more.  
"Oh God Jensen…you should see your face"

Jensen couldn't help but smirk as he watched Misha falling about with hysterical laughter.

Slowly he crawled on top of Misha's shaking body, successfully pinning him to the bed and suddenly the laughter started to die down.

"Ha freakin' ha…very funny…now I believe you still have a question to answer…"  
Jensen stated, practically nose to nose with Misha now.

Misha smiled widely and went to open his mouth, only to be silenced by Jensen's finger against his lips.

"TRUTHFULLY this time."

Jensen removed his finger and waited patiently for an actual answer.

"Ok…first of all…you're the only Winchester Brother for me…"  
Misha said with a bat of his eyelashes, quickly leaning up to peck Jensen on the lips and chuckling as he rolled his eyes in response.  
"…secondly…I kinda like this…"

"Like what?" Jensen frowned in confusion.

"This…being pinned down…being held down by someone strong…maybe a little force...it's a real turn on…having said that…my recent fantasy…do you wanna know?" Misha teased, a slight smirk on his face as he felt Jensen's semi hard cock pushing against his bare hip.

Jensen gulped, on instinct gripping Misha's wrists tight as he admitted to liking the force and feeling his own cock slowly harden at the thought, twitching with interest as Misha teased about his most recent fantasy, desperate to know what's going on in that crazy head of his.

"Tell me."

Misha smirked, managing to hook his leg perfectly around Jensen's and successfully (if not a little smugly) flipping them over, pinning a stunned Jensen beneath him and totally reversing their positions.

"This…having YOU tied down…having YOU pinned beneath ME…"  
Misha whispered down Jensen's ear seductively.  
"…fucking your tight, virgin ass for the first time…hearing you moan and cry out as I fuck you deep and hard."

Jensen moaned loudly, his cock now fully hard at the idea and arching his hips up on instinct, causing both of their cocks to grind together.

"Fuck" He whispered, as the dirty thoughts of what Misha wanted to do to him overwhelmed his senses and he found himself being turned on by all of it for the first time.

Jensen has never bottomed for Misha, he's never submitted to anyone in his life but fuck if he wasn't turned on by everything right now, he wanted it and wanted Misha to take him any way he wanted.

Misha smirked and rolled his hips hard against Jensen, reaching down and wrapping a large hand around both of their cocks, both men moaning loudly as Misha began to jerk them both off brutally.

"If I didn't know any better…I'd say…fuck…I'd say you liked that idea?" Misha teased, his breath coming in short pants as he jerked them off together, eyes fixed on his moaning, wrecked lover below him.

"Fuck Misha…please." Jensen begged openly, thrusting into Misha's hand and loving the friction of their cocks moving together.

"So close Jensen" Misha breathed against his lover's mouth, kissing him deep as he felt Jensen tremble below him and hot cum splash over his own cock and fist, sending Misha crashing into his own orgasm a split second later, both men moaning wildly into each other's mouths.

Jensen's head fell back against the pillows, his breathing heavy as he tried to catch his breath and watching cautiously as Misha disconnected himself, falling to Jensen's side and equally out of breath.

"Well damn…wasn't expecting that little quickie." Jensen said with a chuckle.

Misha smirked and leant across with any remaining energy to kiss Jensen's cheek, wrapping his arm around his co-star's waist and snuggling close.

"So…I never got to ask, what's your deepest, darkest fantasy?"

Jensen smiled widely, making firm eye contact with Misha and gripping his chin.

"Everything you just said…I want it all Mish…and more…I never knew that's what I wanted until now…I want you to hold me down, tie me up, submit completely to you and I want more than anything for you to fuck my tight little ass." Jensen stated firmly and confidently, his cock trying to give a valiant twitch in excitement at his own words.

A wild smile stretched across Misha's lips and he pulled Jensen into a hot kiss, pulling back with a triumphant smirk on his face.

"What kind of person would I be to deprive you of your fantasy…It will happen…I'll make it happen…"  
Misha's smile full of mischief, made Jensen feel momentarily frightened and excited at the same time.

The sound of their 7am wakeup call finally sounded from the bedside, Misha blindly reaching out over Jensen and hitting the snooze button.

He leant down to kiss Jensen, letting his hand slide down to his co-star's ass and making sure to run his long, talented fingers between Jensen's ass cheeks, brushing lightly over his hole and causing Jensen to yelp in surprise.  
Misha pulled back with a smirk and a wink full of promise, a final hard kiss on Jensen's lips before he pushed himself out of the bed, Jensen watching in awe at Misha's hot naked body cross the room.

"…Next time Ackles." Misha said with a final wink, heading into the bathroom to get ready for their day ahead and leaving Jensen Ackles, a trembling wreck on the bed.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shuffles out of from behind the sofa sheepishly*  
> I'm back??  
> Hey Guys!  
> Firstly i'd like to apologize for seemingly abandoning this fic (which happens to be my most popular oops!!) back in 2014 and my intention was not to abandon it at all, i always wanted to complete it but i got lost along the way.  
> When i realized it had been 3 years since my last chapter was uploaded, even i was shocked to hell and it didn't feel like that long at all.  
> I finally got the kick up the ass i needed to return to this, my writing bug randomly returned and no matter how much time has passed, i hate leaving things unfinished!   
> I've been working tirelessly to not only continue this fic but finish it, so instead of uploading chapter by chapter for fear my writer's block would strike again, i hammered out 6 chapters total at my laptop to not only continue the fic but end it as well.  
> I'll upload the six chapters right now, hopefully i do my own work justice and you guys enjoy it, even the angst in parts!   
> This fic will now officially be a 26 chapter COMPLETE cockles fanfiction!  
> There will be tears, there will be angst, there will be porn, there will be humor!  
> I genuinely hope you guys enjoy and i'm sorry yet again!  
> xoxoxox
> 
> p.s. it's been a while, so sorry if my writing is a little shaky!

Misha could still hardly believe that the man sitting next to him, in his home, eating popcorn and watching a movie, holding Misha’s hand as though he’s too afraid to let go of him, is the same man who hated his guts months ago and the same man who made his life on set hell.

Jensen shoves a generous portion of popcorn in his mouth, stopping mid chew as he feels eyes on him and turns his head to see Misha simply staring at him with a goofy grin on his handsome face.

“What?” Jensen scoffs, mouth full of popcorn and some of the pieces flying out as he speaks. 

“Nothing, just admiring your pretty face” Misha grins, cuddling closer. 

Jensen shakes his head rapidly and swallows down the popcorn.

“Enough of the pretty alright…I’m not ‘pretty’, I’m sexy as hell…rugged, handsome…ridiculously good looking” he jokes, pulling a blue steel face that makes Misha chortle with laughter. 

“You’re a dumbass is what you are and of course all of the above too…including pretty.” 

Jensen rolls his eyes in response but grins afterward, leaning forward to peck Misha on the lips with a small moan of satisfaction and pulling back with a wider smile, throwing more popcorn in his mouth. 

“You’ll be even prettier when you’re underneath me with my cock buried in your tight ass” Misha winks, grabbing a handful of popcorn from Jensen’s lap, being sure to take his time so the bowl presses and moves over his crotch, before throwing the snack into his own mouth with a cheeky grin. 

Jensen’s cock jumps at Misha’s words and he watches him carefully, blushing a little before looking back to the TV.  
“You know…you have been going on about it for weeks now, since our conversation about fantasies.”

Misha frowns and looks back to his lover with confusion.   
“Well duh? And you said you wanted it, bad!”

“I do, but it was just a fantasy talk, you know heat of the moment...”

Jensen rambles to explain, a pink colour spreading in his cheeks as he talks and truth be told he’s terrified to bottom; he’s still coming to terms with being hot for dudes or at least one dude so far. Misha gives him a look that wants further explanation, crossing his arms for emphasis and it causes Jensen to stop rambling, he sighs and looks back to his co-star.

“…I want it, I really want to try it with you but I’m afraid, ok?” He finally admits with slumped shoulders, he HATES admitting that he’s wrong or scared about anything, especially when it comes to sex but it’s out there now and he waits for Misha’s mocking. 

Of course the mocking never comes and that’s how he most notices the shift in the non-sexual side to their relationship. No more hate, no more mocking and no more judgement, just respect and understanding. 

Misha looks at him with a small smile and rubs his arm in support.   
“hey I get it ok and I would never pressure you into it but maybe it’s time you start conquering some fears and trying things you are afraid of doing? I’ve got your back the whole time, you know that now.” 

He cuddles up to Jensen, his remarks hinting at more than just taking it up the ass but trying to relate to the other things his lover is clearly terrified of and things that need to be resolved if they are to keep moving forward. 

Jensen doesn’t get the memo, of course he doesn’t and the feelings, acknowledgement or lack of it is once again shoved to one side as he grins in Misha’s direction.

“You’re right, I trust you’ll make me feel amazing and it will be fucking awesome. Maybe we could try real soon?”

Misha bites his bottom lip in frustration as the other “stuff” isn’t addressed but he appreciates Jensen’s willingness to bottom or at least try and Jensen is currently looking at him as though he’s a goofy puppy that just did something good and wants a pat on the head.

So yet again Misha lets it slide and nods his head with a smile.   
“Yeah baby, soon” 

Jensen smiles and leans into his co-star as they continue to watch their movie while Misha’s smile falters just a little. 

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

If they’re doing this, then they will do it right and that’s Misha’s final say on the matter.

He’s planned an actual date night much to Jensen’s annoyance and it’s a night away in a hotel for both of them. 

Not that Jensen is opposed to a nice hotel or a fancy dinner or sex at the end of it all but the whole romantic thing has never been HIS thing and it feels even stranger to him in their current situation. He’s still struggling internally to talk out right about his feelings and it’s starting to piss Misha off, he can tell but Jensen just isn’t ready for the big relationship and he’s not out and proud yet but maybe he will be soon? Or at least he keeps trying to tell himself that. 

Misha knows all of this and couldn’t care less, he wants the big gestures and the fancy dinner, the dressing up and the “talking about feelings” part of the night and the sex is a bonus.

So he ensures that he goes all out as they check into their 5 star hotel, it’s not too far from home but it’s enough that they won’t be bothered or accidently bump into anyone and Misha knows that will put Jensen at ease a little more.   
Jensen hauls their suitcase into the hotel room as Misha opens the door and the room already looks well worth the money. 

“Jeez Mish packing a joint suitcase AND booking the freakin’ honeymoon suite. It’s a little much, isn’t it?” Jensen grumbles as he drops the suitcase by the large bed. 

Misha tries to shake off that hurt feeling as Jensen makes it sound like a bad thing that they’re a little more serious these days even if its acknowledged or not and he shrugs half-heartedly.   
“I told you why we packed a joint suitcase, it saves dragging two cases along and we don’t need that much stuff for one night, so I’m being practical.”

Jensen rolls his eyes and flops onto the ridiculously comfortable king size bed, pinching the bridge of his nose before noticing the ceiling is covered in mirrors and he can’t help but smirk at how fun that will be later.

“Also this isn’t the honeymoon suite, we have no champagne and no roses scattered on the bed, so your non-romantic self can calm the fuck down, it’s just an expensive hotel room.” Misha scoffs as he takes out his clothes for their dinner later, hanging them up and adding a muttered “with no feeling attached what so ever apparently” to the end of his rambling and luckily this goes unheard by Jensen.  
He just wants to have a nice night away with his lover. 

Jensen eases himself off the bed, noting how Misha is now hanging his clothes for him and it feels so weirdly domesticated but inside he really doesn’t mind and as much as he doesn’t say it, his heart feels warm just seeing how hard Misha is trying and how Jensen ever had him pegged as a shitty guy is beyond him now. 

He walks behind his lover while he hands a shirt on the coat hanger and wraps his arms around his waist tightly, kissing his neck and cuddling him.

Misha immediately relaxes and hates himself for how quickly Jensen’s small touches can make him forget everything else and what makes him mad. 

“I’m sorry baby, honestly I can’t wait for tonight and thank you for planning this” Jensen manages to get out his words and they are 100% genuine, Misha can hear that in his tone of voice and smiles.

He turns in Jensen’s arms, smiling at each other before he pulls Jensen close for a passionate kiss and making sure he pours everything into that one kiss, just so his lover is aware just how much he adores him. 

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O 

Hours later they stumble back to their room after dinner, the wine clearly having some effect on both of them as they giggle like school kids and fumble to get into the room.   
Both feeling pleasantly buzzed from an amazing night, talking over dinner about life generally and although there was a lack of “us” talk as per usual, Misha let it slide the more wine he had, practically trying to drown it out because his drunk self was horny as hell and couldn’t wait for the end of the night treat. 

“You look so hot tonight” Misha mumbles against Jensen’s lips as they crash together, hands all over one another and Jensen smiles against the kiss. 

“Just tonight, really?” Jensen chuckles while he starts to unbutton Misha’s shirt. 

Misha rolls his eyes while he licks at Jensen’s neck.

“I’m kidding Mish, you look hot too. Extremely hot actually but you’ll look better out of clothes and I know that for a fact” Jensen states as he pulls off Misha’s shirt leaving him topless for his lover to attack kisses all over his torso and hands to roam. 

They made a real effort with appearance and tried to pass it off as a proper date night, shirts, slacks and blazers, the hotel restaurant was pretty fancy so it’s a good job they dressed for the occasion despite the fact the same clothes would be scattered across the floor in minutes. 

Misha moans as Jensen grabs his ass with two strong hands and licks his nipples teasingly before sucking them with a groan of satisfaction.  
Jensen’s shirt is off in no time as Misha’s long fingers run over smooth skin, pinching his lover’s nipples in response before hands make their way to J’s pants and start to unzip them pretty quick. 

Soon enough after some tipsy fumbling they are both naked and clearly ready for the night ahead of them, Jensen grabbing at Misha’s cock and stroking firmly before pushing him back toward the bed, throwing him down and crawling over him to line up their hard cocks.  
They both moan loudly as they rub together, Jensen’s weight is heavy on Misha’s and he loves it so much being dominated but that is not what will happen tonight. 

“Not that I’m not enjoying this but you might have to stop being so dominant tonight, I’m in charge remember?” Misha says with a raised eyebrow, trying to remind Jensen why they are here.

Jensen keeps rutting slowly against Misha, he pulls back to look him in the eye and his own eyes are glazed with lust, he’s terrified inside but he’s up for the challenge tonight and he nods simply, waiting for Misha to take full control of him.

Misha grins, managing to flip their positions so he is on top and smirks down at Jensen.  
“Such a good boy for me, I’m going to make this incredible for you J, I promise” 

He states his point with a hard kiss on the lips and a particularly well aimed thrust of his hips so their cocks slide gloriously together, punching a guttural moan from Jensen as they make out. 

The kiss breaks and Misha moves fast, sliding his tongue down Jensen’s body with a destination in mind and he looks up at the dishevelled man, keeping eye contact as he takes his lover’s hard cock into his mouth nice and deep. 

Jensen throws his head back moaning, catching sight of himself in the mirrors above and he can’t take his eyes off it as he watches Misha’s head reflecting bobbing up and down as Jensen’s body jolts and shivers, a blush covering his chest. 

Misha doesn’t waste much time on Jensen’s hard cock, as much as he loves it and worships the damn thing, he’s here for something else and he wants it bad.   
Moving away letting his co-star’s cock fall from his mouth, with a whimper of disappointment from Jensen as he looks down at Misha and notices a cheeky grin on his face.

“Need to get you nice and ready for me, so this is when the fun starts” Misha growls with a predatory smile and Jensen gulps hard as his lover forcefully pushes his legs apart and bent at the knees, shoving a pillow under J’s hips as he inspects the tight asshole before him with a smile.

Jensen shivers at the sight of Misha just checking out his ass in detail and he feels kind of weird about it but his cock says otherwise, jumping and twitching as Misha slowly starts to suck his own finger and drag the pad over Jensen’s tight pucker.

“Fuck” Jensen whispers as he feels so sensitive already, his body shaking in anticipation of everything.

Misha smiles as he surges forward greedily licking at Jensen’s asshole, flicking his tongue over the tight hole as his fingers toy with his lover’s taint and Jensen himself, he’s already done as the sensations cause him to fall back in pleasure, body and hips arching needing more as Misha’s long exploring tongue finally pushes past the barrier and wriggles inside of him like it’s starving. 

“Holy fucking shit” Jensen cries out, it’s different but my god it hits him in all the right ways as he’s rimmed by the man who makes him weak in every way possible. 

Its non-stop pleasure as Misha rims Jensen’s tight ass, licking his tongue in and out, feeling around as his hands push under his co-star grabbing hard fistfuls of his ass and massaging the cheeks as his tongue massages Jensen’s insides.

Jensen’s eyes flutter open, he can hear moaning and groaning filling the room, he realises it’s him and he’s never made those sounds before.

His eye once again catches sight of himself in the mirror above and he looks like he’s been thoroughly fucked already, his chest and face are red, sheen of sweat is already glistening over his toned body, his hair looks like he hasn’t combed it in days and he watches as Misha greedily laps at his hole, Jensen’s body writhing under the pleasure and cock standing solid to attention, twitching against his stomach.   
It’s not too long before Misha brings fingers into play, Jensen’s hole is soaked with saliva and it allows Misha to push the first finger in easily, he smirks up at Jensen as he watches the surprise on his face and pushes his long finger in slowly.

Jensen almost jolts off the bed as he feels a finger start to breach him and it’s not bad as he thought, a little weird and aches slightly but he’s enjoying it. Especially when Misha starts to lick Jensen’s balls and cock teasingly while he drives his eager finger deeper all the way in.

“oh…oh my god…more please Misha” Jensen begs as it starts to feel good, feeling his lover pump his finger deeply in and out of his tight hole.

“More already baby? I don’t want to hurt you…” Misha smirks in surprise that J is begging for more already.

“More.” Jensen states firmly, almost too dominant for the situation but Misha loves it and kindly obliges as he starts penetrating him with a second slippery finger.

Misha moans to himself as he feels how tight Jensen is around two fingers and it makes his cock happy in anticipation of things to come.  
Jensen however is finally feeling that burn as he’s stretched, whimpering a little and wincing as large fingers start to prepare him for much bigger. He can tolerate the pain and the evil side of him kind of likes it. 

Soon enough Jensen starts to relax and loosen up, Misha is pumping 3 eager fingers hard in and out of Jensen’s tight hole now as he moans and thrives on the mix of dull pain and pleasure, his hips meeting Misha’s wrist action.

“God you’re born for this, love anal as much as me” Misha laughs as he hurries the thrusting of his fingers, stretching the beautiful man below him. 

“Misha please, I need your cock…now, we need to do this now” Jensen breathes heavily, panting and trying to catch his breath, cock twitching as Misha finger fucks him and he’s at the point of needing much more. 

He notices Jensen keeps staring up toward the ceiling and realises he must be watching all the action in the mirror and chuckles, removing his fingers and his own cock twitching with need as Jensen lets out a small whimper.

Grabbing the bottle of lube he brought with him, Misha is sure to add some to Jensen’s now slightly stretched hole and pours a ton over his cock, he wants this to be pleasurable for him after all.  
Misha looms over Jensen, crawling up his body and being sure to line up between his spread legs as Jensen looks at him in awe.

“I want you to watch yourself as I fuck your brains out” Misha growls down Jensen’s ear, nipping on his ear lobe as his cock rubs over J’s exposed asshole. 

“Yes sir” Jensen says almost too naturally as he meets Misha’s eye and they share a deep kiss, Misha moaning in response to his lover’s answer.

Slowly he lines up and starts to press against Jensen’s hole, it takes some doing before his cock head pops past the rim and Jensen winces but greedy hands grab Misha’s ass in encouragement.

“Oh fuck” he moans as Misha starts to sink slowly and deeply inch by inch inside of Jensen’s tight virgin hole.

“Oh my god you’re…so tight” Misha has his turn to moan as his eyes roll back in his head, the deeper he pushes and Jensen’s little pants and moans make him push harder knowing he’s loving every second. 

Jensen loves it, way more than he thought he would and it shocks the hell out of him, his eyes are squeezed tightly shut as he takes it all in. Of course there is some pain but the pleasure over runs it by a mile and he knows Misha has taken good care to prep him, now his cock is buried fully inside and Misha is still, giving Jensen time to adjust but he just needs it now and he grabs his lover’s ass tightly and moans.

“Fuck me, I know you want to lose control and I want you to, hell I need you to.” Jensen finally opens his eyes to look into Misha’s lust filled blue orbs and encourages his lover to take what he wants. 

“I won’t hold back” Misha says through gritted teeth, slowly starting to pump in and out with a moan.

“Don’t you dare hold back on me; give it to me hard, I can take it.” Jensen confirms with a smirk, running his hands through Misha’s sex hair and receives a grin in response, a moan and a particularly hard thrust inside of his ass, causing a long drawn out moan from his own lips. 

Misha is true to his word, the pace is soon set and it’s pretty brutal.

Jensen loves every single second.

It’s fast paced, sweaty, hard thrusts hitting his prostate over and over, causing near enough screams to fall from Jensen’s perfectly plump lips as Misha hammers him into the expensive mattress.   
He watches the mirror above as commanded, seeing Misha’s ass clench each time he shoves hard into Jensen and seeing how fast they are fucking is blowing J’s mind, it’s making him feel hornier if that’s possible. Seeing himself taking cock up the ass, spread out deliciously and needy, sweating as he’s pounded and used.

“fuck fuck fuck oh my god” Jensen cries out as Misha wraps a hand around J’s cock and starts jerking him off in time with each fast paced thrust.

“So close J…so close baby…” Misha pants as he fucks without mercy like he’s needed this his whole life. 

“Me too, oh-oh my god, so close Mish please” Jensen moans in response, his tight hole clenching around Misha’s hard cock trying to draw him impossibly deeper as Misha’s balls slap hard against his ass on every thrust. 

He removes his hand from Jensen’s cock and for a moment it’s cruel but Misha grabs Jensen’s wrists and pins them above his head, driving harder into him causing a yelp from Jensen.

“I know you can cum from just me inside your ass, show me J…wanna see you cum untouched and want you to watch yourself explode.” Misha pants as he holds his lover down and it’s clear they’re both about to erupt. 

Jensen whines as his cock twitches against his stomach, he’s not sure if he can but when Misha fucks harder and faster, hitting his prostate on every push and the looming body above him pinning him to the bed, he looks up at the sight and if he could take a photo of how they look right now, then he would.

The image above him is enough combined with everything to make Jensen’s orgasm rush to him like a freight train and it hits him harder than anything he’s ever experienced much to his shock.

“FUCK!!!!” He yells out, watching above them as his cock starts shooting jet after jet of cum all over his stomach and reaching up as far as his neck, it doesn’t seem to stop for a long time as Misha continues to fuck him hard through his orgasm.

“Mmmm fuck yes good boy, my good boy, fuck I’m gonna cum” Misha growls and pants against Jensen’s, turned on from seeing J cum completely untouched and it’s enough to sending Misha over the edge.

Misha cums hard and deep inside of Jensen’s ass, filling him up as he moans through his orgasm, feeling himself shaking as Jensen still trembles below him and he knows he’s got Jensen’s wrists in a death grip but he can take it as Misha fills his lover with cum, his thrusts finally starting to slow down and Jensen’s cock gives one last valiant effort to twitch, cum leaking out of the tip as he’s thoroughly filled to the brim and he moans loudly as he takes one last look at the mess they’ve made in the mirror above. 

Finally his lover pulls out, leaving drips of cum behind as it leaks from Jensen and he secretly loves it, watching as Misha rolls to his side next to Jensen and panting for air.

He turns to look at Jensen with a smile.  
“Are you ok?” 

Jensen raises an eyebrow and smirks back  
“Ok? Are you joking? I’m fucking incredible right now, I feel high…like a natural high. That was…wow” 

Misha chuckles, his insides warm and heart beating fast, knowing the J actually loved switching up roles was amazing and such a big step for him.

Jensen laughs as well, pulling Misha into a cuddle and kissing him fiercely.

“You felt amazing” Misha mumbles with a smile against Jensen’s lips.

“So did you, I didn’t expect it to feel THAT good” Jensen chuckles and licks his way inside of Misha’s mouth once again.

They spend a while making out and coming down from their highs slowly, before both falling asleep in each other’s arms and everything in that moment is perfect.


	22. Chapter 22

“So did you go somewhere nice on Saturday night?” Genevieve asks calmly, a small smirk on her face as her and Misha walk to set from their trailers.

Misha turns to her with a confused frown.   
“Saturday night?”

She chuckles and nods.   
“Yup, my sister was out of town and said she spotted you walking into some fancy hotel, when I met with her yesterday she said in her exact words ‘I swore it was that angel Misha guy you work with’ and I’m just asking what you got up to in a 5 star hotel late on a Saturday, I’m curious like that” 

He blushes slightly remembering Saturday night VERY well but he’s not panicked about being found out but he knows Jensen would be, so he just shrugs.

“I had a date with a very attractive man, that’s all you and your curiosity need to know” Misha laughs, nudging Gen playfully as they see Jared and Jensen on approach to set. 

“That’s exciting! Did you guys…you know…” She smirks, playfully winking and nudging him right back.

“Go on, spit it out” 

“Is that what you did?” she deadpans, looking across at Misha.

His eyes widen for a second before he bursts into hysterical laughter, causing Gen to break and laugh along at her own bad joke.

Tears of laughter settle as they start to reach the J’s and Gen wipes tears away.

“To conclude you should know I NEVER spit, why waste the good stuff” Misha chuckles, with one final nudge of his co-star and finally turning to smile at the boys now in front of them.

They both raise an eyebrow, seeing the hysterical giggling and tears streaming down their co-stars faces. Jared comes over to Gen and gives her a cuddle, one big moose like arm draping over her shoulders, kissing her on the side of the head.

Jensen watches them both for a second, a jealous pang in his heart for something like his best friend is growing together with his new girlfriend, it’s clear already they’re in it for the long run and his head then turns to Misha, who is obviously just staring at him with a silly little smile and he can’t help but smile back, desperately wanting to kiss and cuddle him too.

Misha goes to move closer to Jensen but instinctively he backs up a little, deciding to playfully and lightly punch the man’s shoulder instead with a dorky smile, refusing to acknowledge the little sad drop in Misha’s smile in that fleeting moment. 

“So what did we miss? Apparently whatever it was brought tears to your eyes” Jensen mutters, shoving his hands in his pocket and looking between Gen and Misha. 

“Literally, what’s so funny? You know I’m the only comedian around here” Jared states somewhat seriously, wiping a tear from his girlfriend’s cheek. 

Misha rolls his eyes at Jared’s comment, choosing to sit in Jensen’s chair and giving his lover some room to breathe and stop with the panicked, terrified puppy act. 

“Apparently not, your girlfriend is going to give you a damn good run for your money and who knows your future kids could be the next biggest comedians”

Jared nods in approval and Gen chuckles.  
“Our kids will be freakin’ awesome, I mean hello? Look at the parents”

They both laugh as Jared gestures between them clearly both comfortable with the idea of future kids and this time it makes Misha’s heart pang with jealousy that they’re so close and in tune with each other. He spares a glance at Jensen desperately wanting him to be that way with him but soon shakes his head knowing that probably won’t happen, ever. 

Jensen sees the sad smile on Misha’s face as he looks down at his hands, quietly as Jared and Gen walk off hand in hand further onto set. 

He wants to make Misha happy, but he can’t find his own confidence when it comes to making their…thing…relationship? Public and he’s still not even sure how to define it himself, he knows that he is probably over thinking everything and fearing for no reason but he just can’t do what Misha wants, not yet at least.

It doesn’t mean he can’t cheer the guy up at least and once alone, he sheepishly walks over to Misha and sits down in the chair beside him.

“I haven’t stopped thinking about our night together on Saturday; it was probably the best night of my life.” Jensen mumbles a little, embarrassed to admit that like they’re in some cheesy rom com movie. 

Misha smirks a little, finally turning to look at Jensen with a sigh and when he reaches for J’s hand, he doesn’t flinch this time as Misha entwines it with his own, his smile growing infectious when Jensen doesn’t pull back. Although it’s very clear there is nobody around them now to see, Misha ignores that part and relishes the moment. 

“Me too, it was incredible and I want more nights like that.” He says biting his bottom lip with a shy smile.

Jensen squeezes Misha’s hand and nods his head.  
“We will, I promise.” 

They are interrupted by the sound of someone yelling Jensen’s name in the distance and calling him to set.

The hand is soon gone and so is Jensen as he smiles back at Misha while jogging to set. 

Misha watches him go with a pang of happiness and sadness at the same time, he knows he’s falling harder and harder for a man who will never go public with him and that’s going to become an issue soon.

He pinches himself and tells his heart to enjoy what they have until it’s gone. 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Misha was stood down from set about an hour ago, he and Jensen arranging to meet back at his trailer when he’s done.  
Jensen counts down the minutes and it’s clear he’s in a rush, Jared throwing him curious glances every now and then as he hops on the spot desperate for them to call it for the day. 

“You got ants in your damn pants dude? What the hell, would you stay still” Jared cries out dramatically, pushing Jensen so he stumbles.

“Hey watch it numb nuts!” Jensen scoffs as he rights himself after nearly falling and sending a childish glare in Jared’s direction. 

“Fine but what’s your hurry man?”

Gen joins them as she wraps and stands next to Jared, curious to the conversation. 

“I have to be somewhere alright” Jensen snaps as he watches past his co-stars to see the crew checking over some last minute footage before they can deem it suitable for them to leave. 

“Come on…we were perfect in that last scene, surely we can go.”

“What’s happening?” Gen asks Jared, watching Jensen with a careful eye. 

“Apparently nothing” Jensen mutters to himself.

Jared rolls his eyes and wraps his arm around his girlfriend, also keeping an eye on Jensen.

“I don’t know, he’s being super weird.” He says gesturing to Jensen who’s practically hopping up and down on the spot in urgency.

“Maybe he needs to pee? Do you need to pee?” Gen tries to confirm, earning a glare from Jensen. 

“I have an important date alright? Is that a good enough explanation?” He cries out loudly, glaring between the two. 

Jared’s smile grows and he nods approvingly.  
“Hell yeah it is, that’s awesome man!” he congratulates, patting his friend on the back.

“Seems like everyone is going on dates this week” Gen chuckles, pleasantly surprised.

That causes Jensen to throw a curious frown in her direction but as he’s about to open his mouth to ask what she means, the director finally calls time on set for the day and it’s all Jensen needs.

A large smile spreads across his face and he waves at the other two, practically bolting off set. 

Jared laughs loudly and shakes his head turning to Gen.  
“Clearly he’s VERY excited, maybe he will get laid…he needs to loosen up!”

Gen rolls her eyes playfully but nods in agreement.   
“He is very uptight”

“Yeah sometimes I guess…so who else has been on a date this week?” Jared enquires curiously as they walk off hand in hand.

“Oh Misha, he was telling me about it earlier and how he met for date night with a very attractive man in some fancy hotel out of town. I plan on finding him if he is still around and I think a few glasses of wine, he will spill all the juicy details” Gen giggles, excitedly grabbing Jared’s hand tighter.

“Ew you’re sooooo nosey I swear to God, Gen! Leave the poor guy alone, I’m sure he will tell us if it gets serious or whatever. Good for him though, he deserves some happiness.” Jared teases his girlfriend as they walk; play fighting as they head for Jared’s trailer.

Their giggles can be heard in the distance as Jensen races to Misha’s trailer, checking around to see if anyone spots him before letting himself inside. 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Misha grins as Jensen let’s himself into the trailer, locking it behind him.

“About time, I almost gave up on you.” He teases as Jensen launches onto the couch beside his lover and immediately starts kissing up his neck.

“As if you would” Jensen mumbles, his exploring hand stroking lightly down Misha’s body and cupping his cock through his pants.

Misha moans a little, hips pushing up and asking for more already.  
“I um…I got us some beer and…takeout pizza…it’s…oh god…it’s over there” Misha stutters between Jensen’s kisses and groping.

His shirt is promptly removed and Jensen is already making short work of his lover’s pants, soon enough they’re pulled down to his knees and his cock pulled from his boxers.

“Great, yeah…that can wait, I got all I need right here” Jensen chuckles, stroking Misha’s cock as the man unravels next to him, before leaning down and taking the semi hard cock into his mouth with a moan.

“Fuck! Yeah yeah, it can wait” Misha concludes as Jensen eagerly sucks his cock, gradually he’s gotten so good at it now that he is practically a pro as he bobs his head up and down, taking Misha nice and deep down his throat.

Misha moans and pushes his hips up, forcing Jensen to take more and he takes it so good. He grabs a fistful of J’s hair and encourages his head up and down, moaning heavily when he hears the whimpering and moaning sounds vibrating around is cock as he watches it disappear between Jensen’s perfect lips. 

Jensen loves this more than he should, being in control but controlled at the same time as he works Misha up into a frenzy and he’s not the only one, as Jensen’s now hard cock throbs uncomfortably in his pants, desperate for a little touch. 

A sudden hammering knock at the trailer door startles both of them and Jensen pulls back, wiping his mouth of pre-cum and saliva. He looks at Misha with concern and his lover shrugs, reluctantly tucking his raging boner back into his pants and zipping up. 

“Who is it?” Jensen whispers in annoyance.

“Am I at the door yet?” Misha snaps back sarcastically, headed for the trailer door and unlocking it.

He peeks his head around the door and sees Gen standing there with a dopey grin on her face.  
“Hey Gen, is everything alright?” Misha asks curiously

Her eyes widen a little noticing Misha is quite clearly shirtless.  
“Oh god am I interrupting alone time?” she jokes.

Jensen hides in the back of the trailer, listening carefully to their conversation.

“No not that kind of alone time, I’m just relaxing” Misha lies through his teeth and Gen looks at him like ‘yeah right’.

“Sure sure, so can I come in then and we can gossip about your date from Saturday?” She asks nearly pushing her way in, as Jensen frowns in the background as he hears everything, concern rolling through his body.

*She knows about our date? What the fuck* Jensen thinks to himself, hoping she doesn’t know much more than that.

“No no, um sorry I can’t right now, maybe tomorrow yeah?” Misha says quickly standing in the way and causing the door to open a little more as he manoeuvres.

She spies two beer bottles and a large takeout pizza box on the counter behind Misha and her curious little eyes widen.  
“OH SHIT! Is he in there, right now??”

Jensen’s heart almost stops, wondering if she knows. 

“Who?” Misha asks calmly, but his heart is hammering in his chest.

“Your date, duh. The one you went out with on Saturday night? Or maybe it’s somebody else, no judgement here but you’re clearly NOT alone. Oh my god I DID interrupt something. I’m so sorry” she rambles as Misha tries to keep up and Jensen tries to hold it together quietly in the back. 

“Ohh yeah my date, it’s the same guy and sorry I didn’t tell you but we really shouldn’t be having dates here on set, you know?” Misha says calmly and quietly, raising his eyebrow at her as though to tell her to keep silent about it. 

She nods in understanding and winks at him, a cheeky smile on her face.   
“Don’t worry M-Dog, I got you! Your dirty little secret is safe with me but I want details tomorrow, you got me?”

Misha has no idea why she would want details but he appeases her and nods, winking back.   
“Sure thing G-dog, I hear ya. Now go away…no offence.” 

Gen laughs loudly and waves him off, finally leaving the trailer steps and jogging back towards Jared’s trailer further down the lot. 

Misha closes the door; he can’t help but smile at his crazy co-star who’s the sweetest and most hilarious girl he’s ever met. 

“She’s totally bonkers but I love her, now where were we.” He chuckles, moving back toward Jensen who quickly steps back and starts pacing up and down.

He rolls his eyes; he knows that’s Jensen done for the night and officially in panic mode, so he sits down and watches his lover pace.

“You told GEN about our date on Saturday? Are you freakin’ kidding me! What if she finds out or what if she’s so damn nosey she waits to see us leave your trailer so she can find out who you’re ‘dating’ or whatever. Are you totally mad, what if she finds out Misha!”

“What if she does, huh? Who cares?” Misha snaps, standing up to face Jensen and bringing his pacing to a stop.

“I care, is that not enough? I don’t want anybody finding out Misha, you know this” Jensen rants angrily, panicked and afraid, trying to keep his voice down in case anybody hears them yelling. 

Misha rolls his eyes in annoyance and steps into Jensen’s personal space. 

“Oh believe me I do know this, all too well. What I don’t understand is why it bothers you so much? Clearly you’re embarrassed to be with me or embarrassed to come out, whatever it is you need to get a grip because if you care about me as much as you say, then it wouldn’t matter to you if anybody knew about us. I can only deal with this for so long Jensen and then I’m gone.” 

Jensen runs a hand down his face in frustration and a little upset that Misha believes that he is too embarrassed to be with him.  
“You won’t go, neither will I because despite what you say, I DO care about you. SO much it’s unreal and it scares me.”

He’s heard enough as Misha throws on his shirt and grabs his jacket. 

“Like I said, maybe you need to start being more unafraid and conquering those fears, I deserve someone who wants to shout it from the rooftop that they adore me and not someone who hides me away like their dirty little secret. No, maybe I’m not ready to go yet and maybe you should sleep on it alone tonight because your actions now determine just how much longer I’m willing to stick around for. Goodnight Jensen.” 

“Mish, wait” Jensen calls after him but the door slamming hard is a signal he’s not coming back tonight and Jensen flops onto the couch, burying his face in hands and wishing he wasn’t too afraid to be with his lover fully and publicly, he scolds himself yet again for being a complete dick to Misha and he can’t help the tears of frustration rolling down his cheeks.

Misha doesn’t look back, anger and upset yet again burning inside of him as he storms out and practically runs to his car to distance himself and it’s only when he gets to his car that the tears start to flow and he wishes in that moment that he didn’t care so much about Jensen.


	23. Chapter 23

Misha turns up to work the next day, not having slept a wink all night after his fight with Jensen and as he steps into his trailer, seeing the beer and pizza on the counter top reminds him of the night before but what he’s not expecting to see is Jensen.

He’s not left Misha’s trailer all night, curled up tightly on his couch with Castiel’s trench coat draped over him and clutching his phone which remains unlocked displaying a selfie of him and Misha from their big date night.

It would be a completely pathetic sight if it wasn’t so damn adorable and Misha sighs heavily, sitting at Jensen’s feet and staring down at the man.

Jensen stirs as he slowly wakes up, jumping slightly as he catches sight of Misha sitting on the couch staring at him and shoots him a sheepish small smile as he sits up, Cas’ coat falling off his shoulders and pooling on his lap. 

“You do I know I have to wear that coat today right?” Misha mutters, glancing at the bunched up trench coat.

“M’sorry, it’s the only thing I could find to keep me warm, plus it…smelt like you” Jensen admits quietly, a small blush on cheeks.

That pulls on Misha’s heart strings and makes everything so much harder; he looks down at his hands wringing them together as awkward silence fills the air. 

Jensen feels the tension and he sighs, sitting up and carefully folding the coat over the arm of the couch as he shuffles close to Misha.   
Reaching down he takes his lover’s hands in his own and Misha finally looks him in the eye questioningly. 

“I know sorry doesn’t fix this anymore, I’m a jackass and I can’t help but freak out, you DO know this all too well and you’re right. So I’m not saying sorry this time…”

Misha raises an eyebrow at that statement, feeling a pang of hurt than Jensen won’t at least apologise.

“…instead I’m going to make you a promise. I want to tell people about us.” 

This time Misha’s heart picks up pace and starts thrumming in his chest, the corners of his mouth tugging into a smile and he can’t believe what he’s hearing. 

“I’m not saying I can shout it from the rooftops just yet but I want to try baby steps, so when someone asks about me or you or who I’m dating, I want to be honest and tell them. You’re right, I need to start facing my fears and I want to prove to you that I adore the hell out of you and I DO care.” Jensen concludes quite strongly and confidently.

It’s new to Misha, hearing Jensen so sure of himself and he decides he must have really thought about it last night.

“I’m proud of you Jensen and I can’t wait for people to know about us. All I want is to be able to kiss you and hug you and hold your hand in public, no hiding or sneaking around.” Misha states and Jensen nods in response.

“Yeah you’re right and I want that too, all of it” He smiles and pulls Misha into a hug, burying his face into his lover’s neck and inhaling, taking him in and realising this is the right thing to do if he wants to keep Misha and boy does he want to keep Misha, forever if he can. 

Misha grins happily and hugs J tightly, never wanting to let go and his inner self is bouncing up and down excitedly as his heart thrums with love.

Because he hasn’t been able to admit it until now but of course he loves Jensen and he’s waiting for the right time to spill those beans.  
Baby steps. 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The day passes with them focusing on each other and that night Jensen wants to spend it with Misha, he needs to have him close by. 

No awkward questions come that day and as much as Jensen is going to try to stick to his promise, he’s secretly glad it didn’t’ happen today because he needs to build up a little more confidence within himself but he’s determined. 

For now, he has Misha underneath him as he slides his hard cock in and out of Misha’s hole, the other man clutching him tightly as they look into each other’s eyes. 

It’s pretty intense, he can feel the energy around them as they fuck slowly and draw out every little feeling they can.

Misha runs his hands slowly over Jensen’s toned body while his lover pushes slowly in and out of him, Misha’s legs wrapped around his waist and drawing him impossibly close, eye contact never breaking unless one of them feels the undying need to kiss the other.

It’s sweaty, intense and long, it feels like they have been lazily fucking for hours without stopping, Misha still just as hard as when they started even though neither have touched his desperate cock in a while, he’s just content and he knows they’re making love and not just fucking, it feels different this time. 

There is barely any talking just small moans and whimpers as they make out leisurely, Jensen pumping in and out relishing every moment as he hits Misha’s prostate perfectly proving they have learned so much about the other one in the space of time they have been doing this.

Jensen smiles down at his lover when their kiss breaks, brushing a few strands of hair from Misha’s sweating forehead. 

“I’m so close” He whispers, thrusting deeper and letting his hand finally wrap around Misha’s hard cock, stroking it slowly and letting his thumb slide across the tip and spreading pre-cum. 

“Me too baby, don’t stop” Misha moans quietly as Jensen does everything right in that moment and Misha is suddenly on the edge.

It hits both of them at practically the same time which is unusual as Jensen starts to fill Misha up with cum, whimpering and moaning as he continues to fuck him through it.

Misha cums quietly but by the bucket load as he shoots jets of cum up his own stomach and over J’s still moving hand.

“Oh god” he whimpers quietly, moaning as they both continue on through their orgasms, it’s intense and strong, like nothing either of them have felt before.

They slowly come down and Jensen pulls out, lying next to Misha and wasting no time pulling him against his broad chest for after cuddles.

It feels like the perfect moment for Misha to admit his love but he doesn’t want to freak Jensen out or ruin the moment. 

Jensen’s recent and past behavior has Misha walking on egg shells but hopefully it will all change soon and both of them won’t be afraid anymore. 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

“Did you meet up with Jensen for drinks last night?” Gen asks as her and Jared hang out in his trailer.

“Nah he said he had another date at 8pm, weird he won’t tell me about her though, usually can’t shut him up” Jared chuckles, bending down to tie his sneakers.

Gen makes a curious ‘hmm’ sound that draws Jared’s attention, when he looks up she’s really thinking long and hard about something.  
“What’s on your mind babe?” 

“Misha said he had another date last night as well, at 8pm.” She states firmly, a frown on her face.

Jared shakes his head, looking at her as though he wants more of an explanation.   
“And?”

“Might sound crazy but…do you not think it’s a little weird that they started ‘dating’ people at the exact same time, they’re both being really sheepish about it too and won’t tell us anything. Then schedule a date on the same night at the same time? It’s not even a weekend, it’s a Wednesday Jared, that’s weird right?” 

Jared frowns and looks at his girlfriend like she’s lost the plot completely.

“Are you trying to imply that Misha and Jensen are dating?”

Gen rolls her eyes and looks at him seriously.  
“Yes I am, think about it”

Jared scoffs and shakes his head.

“I love you babe but you’ve gone nuts, Jensen can barely tolerate Misha and ok sure he does better with him now but dating? He’s not gay or bi, at least I don’t think he is and surely he would have told me by now? I’m his best friend” Jared rambles on but the more he talks, Gen just shares confused but suspicious looks with her boyfriend. 

“Just saying it might be worth asking him out right, see what he says?” She suggests seriously, knowing he probably won’t get an answer but she’s suspicious of them both now and this needs to be questioned. 

Jared sighs heavily, he knows this conversation with Jensen may well end up with a black eye for himself for even insinuating such a thing but Gen is right, its worth asking. 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jensen whistles happily on set later that day and Jared has been watching him closely all day, Misha hasn’t stepped foot on set so far so he hasn’t been able to analyse the behavior between them yet. 

He decides to just bite the bullet and make conversation leading toward his big question, he feels nervous for some reason even though Jensen is like a real life brother to him.

“So, you’ve been in a happy mood all day today, I trust the date went well?”

Jensen grins and slaps Jared on the shoulder.   
“Dude, it was amazing and I think it could really be headed somewhere more serious” Jensen answers openly and honestly, smiling at his co-star and friend. 

Jared grins in response and nudges him.   
“Really? That’s so awesome man, I’m happy for you! Did you know Misha had a date last night too?” 

This is it, Jensen can feel the conversation direction change as he mentions Misha’s date, why bring him up if he’s not going to try and put two and two together. 

His heart starts hammering in his chest as he simply nods and hears Jared continue, he needs to keep his promise to Misha, he has to.

Speaking of Misha he shows up just in time to hear Jared continue the conversation, upon hearing the nature of conversation, he decides to hide and listen it, smiling to himself and waiting for the moment when Jensen can finally keep his promise and this time he believes him whole heartedly. 

“Yeah he had a date too, seems odd to me that you were both out on Wednesday night at the same time, on a date?”

Jared pushes and Jensen can’t respond, he feels himself internally starting to panic and the better part of him tries to push it down, he feels it best to not say anything just yet until Jared gets to his point.

“Well I’m just saying it’s a bit weird how it all falls perfectly together and I’m gonna ask you openly about it, even if you think I’m going crazy but I’m not the only one who thinks it…”

Jared waits for some sort of response but Jensen is deathly quiet that it scares him a little and Misha frowns from his hiding place, desperate to hear Jensen’s promise leave his lips but the silence is killing him. 

“…ok well I guess um…are you and Misha…I mean is there something going on between you two?” 

That’s it, the golden question that hasn’t directly been asked yet but now here it is, his best friend has called him on it and expects an answer, so does Misha as he listens in, his own heart pounding and simply waiting for J to speak. 

*Come on man, just tell him, you promised you would* Jensen’s inner self is pushing and he finally looks toward Jared who is staring at him waiting.

The panic fully kicks in and he can feel it all over again, he’s not ready but he has to. He made a promise to Misha.

But Misha isn’t here and he could delay it a little longer but he knows this is the perfect moment to spill everything.

“Jensen?” Jared asks with concern, pushing for an answer but slightly worried how messed up his friend currently looks, clearly having an internal debate with himself which tells Jared a lot. 

“Come on Jensen” Misha whispers, pleadingly encouraging him with his mind and desperately wanting his co-star to keep that promise or Misha knows that it’s a slippery slope from here.

The pressure is too much for Jensen and he cracks.

“No…don’t be so ridiculous man, me and Misha? Are you crazy! I’m not into dudes and if I was, do you really think I’d pick that freak?” 

It’s instantly a punch to the gut for Misha and he freezes, mouth hanging open in shock at Jensen. It’s not just the denial, it’s the words and there was no need for any of the words that just left his mouth. 

Jensen freezes after he says what he does, it was a knee jerk reaction that he had been practicing for too long and turns out he’s not ready to face those fears yet, he feels like the worst human in that exact moment as Jared looks at him stunned and soon his face turns to shock, sadness almost as he looks over Jensen’s shoulder.

His heart stops and he knows Misha is behind him due to Jared’s expression, he spins instantly and is met with Misha’s teary eyes, sadness all over his face.

“So much for promises” He states quietly, almost too calmly as tears start to fall and Misha turns, running back to his trailer. 

“Misha” Jensen calls out after him and he knows he’s fucked up royally this time, his heart breaking in that moment and he never wants to see Misha that broken ever again.

So he has to fix this and doesn’t spare a glance at Jared, taking off running after Misha.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jensen wastes no time bursting through Misha’s trailer door and he sees the man he’s broken too many times, Misha looks at him as he always does when he’s being a dick but it’s different this time. Jensen can SEE the hurt, the devastation and the broken heart; he knows Misha has had enough.

“I’m…”

“If you say sorry, I’ll punch you straight between the eyes.” Misha states firmly, tears rolling down his cheek and holding a hand up to stop Jensen in his path. 

His voice so deep and croaky he sounds as threatening as Castiel and that terrifies Jensen.

“This was the final time I let you do this to me, I can’t anymore Jensen. No more sorry, no more forgiveness and no more false promises.”

“Misha please” Jensen steps forward but Misha steps back away from him, his hands shaking and tears endless, silently dropping from his bright blue eyes.

“NO. I had hope for you, I thought maybe this time it would be different and you would finally be unafraid for yourself and for US, to save us and what shitty times we managed to get through and work towards being happy for once. I had your back every step of the way, you had all of me and I would have done anything for you but no more.”

“Misha I’m so sorry please just give me another chance, I can’t lose you please and you know I didn’t mean what I said to Jared at all, I just panicked.” Jensen begs, moving toward Misha again who steps further away.

“Don’t come near me. I can’t keep going on like this every time you ‘panic’ and living life as your dirty little secret until you decide to grow a pair and decide I’m worth it. The denial is one thing but the hurtful words are another and I can’t cope anymore. We are through Jensen and I mean it this time.”

Jensen’s heart breaks because he knows that this time is different and he can’t blame him.

“I’m so sorry Mish, I’m sorry I couldn’t be the man you wanted and needed me to be. The man that I should be and I know I can’t convince you right now but you’re all I want in my life; I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” Jensen tears up as he speaks, voice breaking and heart breaking all at once.

Misha keeps calm, firmly saying what he has to say but he can’t stop the tears and even when he sees Jensen finally break into tears, he can’t give in anymore.

“I hope you come to terms with yourself one day Jensen Ackles, I really do.” Misha sobs now as he finally approaches Jensen himself.

He allows himself one final moment as he kisses Jensen fully on the lips, pouring everything he has into it because he knows it’s the last time. Of course Jensen tries to hold onto him but Misha pulls back and smiles sadly at him.

“I should have seen it coming. To think I fell in love with the man who hated me, only for it to end this way.” 

Jensen’s eyes widen at the admission of love but he has no chance to say anything else as Misha brushes past him and leaves quietly. 

The moment he’s gone Jensen breaks, falling to his knees and sobbing hysterically in a way he never thought he was capable of.


	24. Chapter 24

“How’s Jensen doing?” Gen asks concerned as she and Jared hang out in his trailer.

Jared shrugs sadly and slumps onto the couch next to his girlfriend.

“He’s just been a shell of a man this past two weeks, he’s not spoken to anybody at all and I can’t even get him to leave his apartment”

Gen nods in understanding; it’s been two weeks exactly since Jared asked the one question that led to the end of Jensen and Misha, although he never got the answer from his best friend it’s clear to both Jared and Gen that they were right about their suspicions.

This past two weeks Jensen has become a hermit, showing up to set with zero emotion or expression and refusing to leave his apartment unless he has to.

And this tells the pair all they need to know, especially when Misha is moping around set equally as much. 

“I feel awful pushing you to ask him, feel like I’ve ruined everything” Gen sighs, burying her head in her hands sadly.   
Jared rubs her back in comfort. 

“Don’t be silly, you haven’t done anything and I’m the one that chose to push the situation”

“Ugh we suck” Gen exclaims and stands up frustrated, grabbing herself water from the fridge.

Jared lets out a heavy sigh, leaning his head back against the couch. 

“Well whatever IS going on, this weekend will be hella awkward with another con coming up!”

Gen’s eyes widen as she takes a swig of water.   
“Crap I forgot you guys had a con, yeah good luck with that! They’ll just have to go back to pretending to be civil I guess.”

“I guess they will”

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jensen strolls through the airport doors nervously, he knows Misha will be sat with them and he’s not sure he can deal right now.

The last two weeks have been harder than expected, he’s tried to talk to Misha at any given opportunity but the warning look in Misha’s eye every time Jensen has approached was enough to make him stop in his path each time. 

It’s killing him.

He’s barely slept, barely eaten and people keep commenting on how ‘quiet’ he is or how he’s lost a worrying amount of weight or looks like literal death. 

Jensen spots Jared but thankfully there is no Misha yet, he strolls up and nods in acknowledgement to his friend but there are barely any words exchanged.

It’s not Jared’s fault and Jensen knows it, he’s just simply not in the mood for people these days. 

“Hey man, how you doing?” Jared asks cautiously, a gentle pat on J’s shoulder earns him a look that screams ‘don’t ask’ and he backs off.

“What’s the deal, we waiting for him?” Jensen asks, avoiding his friend’s question and the use of Misha’s name. 

“Actually we don’t need to; he checked in around an hour ago and moved his seat on the plane.” Jared coughs awkwardly as he explains Misha is sitting away from them and showed up early to clearly avoid contact.

Jensen feels that uncomfortable, nasty twist in his heart that hurts bad and Misha makes it clearer every time that he wants nothing to do with him and it stings. 

“Right, well that’s it I guess. What are we waiting for?” Jensen grumbles in a quiet voice, pushing past Jared and heading for the check in desk. 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jensen can’t help but look for Misha at the gate, keeping a careful eye on everyone just looking for the one face he needs to see but he’s nowhere. 

Jared keeps throwing him worrying glances as Jensen focuses on the crowd and he wants to ask him if he’s looking for Misha but he thinks better of it. 

They make their way onto the plane the moment they are called and as Jensen loads his bag into the overhead compartment, he starts to wonder if Misha changed his flight altogether or even decided not to come.

But that’s when it happens, as he closes the overhead and glances to his left, Misha is right there in front of him and his heart stops as they make eye contact. 

Misha freezes as he walks down the aisle having left it as late as possible to board the flight in order to avoid bumping into Jensen and yet here he is, directly in the path of where Misha needs to get by. 

His blue eyes lock onto Jensen’s and they stare for a moment, Misha isn’t over any of this and every sad look thrown his way is like a stab to the heart for him, all he wants to do is forgive Jensen and hug the hell out of him but he can’t now. 

Jared settles into his window seat, when he glances up he sees the two co-stars facing off and wonders if one might actually speak to the other but it’s awkward and you cut could the tension with a frickin' samurai sword. 

Misha coughs awkwardly and of course Jensen refuses to move, he’s stubborn and wants to force his ex-lover to talk to him, he just wants to hear him speak. 

“Excuse me” 

That’s all he is going to get and Jensen’s heart races even hearing Misha speak to him in the simplest of ways but it’s the most he’s spoken to him in two weeks.

He thinks about saying something back but when he opens his mouth, there are no words and he just simply nods and presses his body forward against the seats.

Misha rolls his eyes, now awkwardly having to shuffle behind Jensen and there is no avoidance of body contact in the extremely small aisle.  
Jensen’s breath catches as he feels Misha brush hard along his back and ass, trying to squeeze past in the small space and he could have sworn he heard Misha gasp too at the first contact they have had in a while. 

Then he’s gone again and quickly headed up toward the back of the plane, Jensen sighs watching him go sadly and finally takes a seat next to Jared.

His best friend says nothing and simply pats him on the leg with a sad smile.

Misha takes his lonely seat at the back of the plane, once he’s sat down it all sinks in and he lets silent tears run down his cheeks as the plane prepares for take-off.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

“What’s their deal?” Richard asks Jared, a mouthful of food as they sit in the green room observing the other cast members.

Jared follows Rich’s gesture to see Jensen and Misha sitting as far apart as humanly possible and he rolls his eyes.

“Fuck knows, just leave them to it.” Jared mutters, taking a bite of his apple as Rob joins them both.

“The atmosphere in here feels weird, anyone feel that? I know that sounds dumb I guess…but I dunno…there’s weird tension” Rob remarks as he takes a seat next to Rich, having just entered the room he looks around uncomfortably. 

Rich nods in agreement as he continues to watch Jensen and Misha, clearly one looks at the other when they think the other one looks away and he’s confused as to why.

“So dramatic in here, right Robbie I need to introduce you on stage, ready to go?” Rich exclaims loudly, Rob nods rapidly both of them desperate to get out of the green room.

“Let’s do it” 

They both leave instantly, leaving team free will behind on their own and Jared sighs exasperated and exhausted as he realises yet again he’s piggy in the middle. 

“I’m gonna head out, see what time photo ops are” He says aiming his statement to both Jensen and Misha.

“I’ll join you” Misha says quickly before Jensen can even open his mouth to speak and he’s soon on his feet, walking out of the door ahead of Jared.

Jared hesitates but Jensen waves him off.

“Just go, I’m fine.”

He doesn’t like it, leaving J behind but he does as he’s told and reluctantly follows Misha out of the door.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

They manage to get through the first con day without any disasters.

Saturday night special rolls around, Jensen is due to sing and about an hour before show time he finds out Misha is attending too.  
This isn’t that unusual but suddenly he freaks and his song choice isn’t good enough, he wants to choose something Misha likes and something that shows his ex-lover that he’s missing him.

The change in Jensen’s attitude is ridiculous and even he can see that, especially when he wracks his brain coming up with another song and has to consult the band to see if they can play it.   
Louden Swain try their best to keep up with Jensen’s rambling and have to triple check they know what to play before it all kicks off in one hour.

“This is the one, I’m sure of it” Jensen mutters to himself before heading backstage to practice. 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The SNS is packed out there, seats filled and everyone happily singing along with the cast as they sing and entertain.

Jensen rolls his eyes knowing he’s going to probably bring the mood down with his song but it’s a damn good song and he just hopes Misha sticks around for it. 

Misha, Rob, Rich, Matt and a bunch of others have been on stage right before Jensen, Rich is sure to keep a firm grip around Misha’s shoulders as they introduce Jensen on stage.  
He doesn’t know why but he wants them all on stage watching J perform and after the weird tension earlier, he’s not letting Misha run off, even though he can see it in those eyes that he wants to. 

Jensen steps out, met with flashes of cameras and phones as he steps up to the microphone and realises the cast are sticking around for this one, including Misha. 

He knows he’s not getting away from this so may as well stay, he pulls up a chair on stage and sits down, not sure his legs will hold him up during Jensen’s singing, despite everything Misha knows that Jensen’s singing will turn him to jelly so he needs to sit down. His heart hammers in his chest and he tries to distract himself by waving to people on the front row, keeping his eye contact away from Jensen’s form. 

Jensen gulps, doesn’t bother to introduce the song, instead he just starts strumming the opening chords to the Rolling Stones ‘Wild Horses’ trying to remain focused ahead and the moment he starts singing, Misha is captured and he just can’t help but look. 

'You know I can't let you slide through my hands  
Wild horses couldn't drag me away  
Wild, wild horses couldn't drag me away'

The words hit him hard and he’s only about 90% sure the words are aimed at him, Misha can feel his heart racing and his eyes filling up as Jensen’s smooth but raspy vocals fill the hall and he stares at the man he loves strumming the guitar and pouring his heart into the song. 

'I watched you suffer a dull aching pain  
Now you've decided to show me the same  
No sweeping exit or offstage lines  
Could make me feel bitter or treat you unkind'

He has to look over at him, even for a split second and he risks it as he continues to sing.

That’s when Misha knows it’s 100% about them, the words and sudden turn of Jensen’s head to capture Misha’s eye contact have him frozen on the spot and neither of them can look away.

He can see matching glistening tears in Jensen’s eyes where the light hits his face and Misha can’t help the tears that escape him.

It’s intense and he’s determined to hold eye contact with Misha for as long as possible and it pains him to break it but he can’t keep it up for the entire song, wishing Misha was right in front of him and not off to the side as he sadly breaks the contact, having seen sadness in his co-stars eyes. 

Misha jumps a little as contact is broken and looks down at his hands sadly, just taking in the words and Jensen’s voice as the song continues until near an end. 

'I know I've dreamed you a sin and a lie  
I have my freedom but I don't have much time  
Faith has been broken tears must be cried  
Let's do some living after we die'

It’s too much for Misha, the words hitting him right in the heart as he finally gives in and quietly exits the stage without a fuss, wiping tears from his eyes as he darts backstage to sort himself out. 

Upon hearing the last chorus from behind the scenes, he decides he can’t be there at all when Jensen comes offstage and he leaves for the night. 

As the song comes to a close, everyone applauds and Jensen smiles, immediately looking off towards his cast mates and that chair is empty, he bites his lip trying to not let his disappointment show although his heart continues to break. 

With a final sad smile, he exits the stage and Misha is nowhere to be seen. 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jensen heads back to his hotel room, everything hurts in the worse way possible and he can’t do this anymore, the pain in his heart is too much to bear, the performance tonight exhausting him of his feelings and he doesn’t have a single minute these days without thinking about Misha.

As though on queue as Jensen swipes his key card in the door, the hotel room door opposite opens and Misha’s head pops out, clearly going to put a ‘do not disturb’ sign on his door handle.

Jensen stops dead in his tracks and waits for Misha to realise he’s there, when the other man glances up he also freezes and the eye contact is back with full force, they’re becoming worse than their characters for that.

They hold it for a moment but Jensen can’t take it and for once it’s him who breaks it, not being able to stand those big beautiful blue eyes staring into his soul for a second longer he turns back to his door to swipe the key once more.

“You were amazing tonight.”

Jensen stops again, heart pounding at a ridiculous pace as he hears Misha speak to him and he closes his eyes for a second taking it in before he turns around to see the other man still looking at him.

“Thank you.” Jensen croaks out, raspy from singing and crying, he allows a small almost sad smile and to his surprise Misha returns it.

But that’s all he gets before the other man finally turns away and closes his door.

It’s small but he takes it as a win, heading inside and leaning back against the door, throwing his head back and squeezing his eyes shut as a single tear falls again.

Unknown to him, Misha is mimicking his actions on the other side of his hotel room door and the two emotionally exhausted men collapse on their single beds.


	25. Chapter 25

Misha doesn’t sleep a wink that night, Jensen’s voice echoing through his mind over and over, haunting him.

Heading down to start the final convention day, he hopes and prays he doesn’t see Jensen today because he can’t deal with more emotional onslaught. 

Jensen doesn’t sleep a wink that night, the difference is he has spent the entire night deciding on how to win back Misha and how to make it right again. He’s not sure where the sudden positivity has stemmed from, a small suspicion that Misha’s muttered words of praise last night are something to do with it. 

He’s taking that small glimmer of hope and he’s going to run with it.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

They are heading into the final panels of the day, Jensen and Jared having been on stage earlier than planned since Jared has to head home right after the day comes to a close.

This helps Jensen’s plan because his afternoon is free to help his plan take shape but he has one stop off to make first. 

“Hey dude, you seem way more cheery today” Jared smiles as Jensen enters the green room and for the first time in a while, wearing a smile of his own.

“Big things ahead man, I’m trying to stay positive.” Jensen states confidently as he heads toward his best friend and fist bumps him.

Jared hums in approval, slotting himself onto the couch in the otherwise empty room, surprised when Jensen sits beside him with a big grin on his face. 

“Um ok, the joker act is kinda freakin’ me out already. Something you wanna tell me or what?” Jared asks cautiously.

Jensen braces himself because he feels as though he’s finally ready and having Misha completely out of his life for two weeks has been the push he needed to finally realise some bigger things and that he really can’t live without him.

But of course this calls for actions as well as words, so here goes nothing. 

“You were right about Misha and I, we were together.” Jensen rushes it out, not being able to look at is best friend as he speaks but patting himself on the back for managing to speak at all without a fully-fledged panic attack. 

He closes his eyes and waits for the response, a slight panicked feeling starting to arise but Jared shoots it down almost instantly. 

Jared’s eyes widen immediately in shock at the admission but he composes himself, seeing how huge this is for Jensen and he nods approvingly.  
“Yeah I kinda figured.” 

Jensen’s eyes fly open and he looks at his best friend with curiosity.   
“But I told you when you asked me that it wasn’t true, so how did you possibly know?” 

Jared chuckles and leans forward casually resting his elbows on his knees and looking over to J.

“Well Gen kinda figured it out first, I told her she was crazy to think that but when I asked you, it literally took you 10 minutes to answer me which is weird and also you don’t hide your true feelings very well, it was so obvious especially when Misha appeared and you ran after him…then obviously the last two weeks you’ve both been mute with each other and…”

Jensen holds a hand up to stop Jared rambling on.  
“Ok ok I get it, apparently I’m not good at hiding my true feelings or whatever but I didn’t realise I was THAT obvious, does anyone else know?”

Jared shakes his head. “No idea dude, not that I know of.”

Jensen shuffles in his seat, seeing how calmly Jared has taken it and there has been zero mocking so far, was he really having freak outs for no reason this whole time?

“You’re cool with all this?”

Jared laughs and pats Jensen on the back.  
“Of course you idiot, why wouldn’t I be? Don’t get me wrong it was a bit of a shock but I’m happy for y’all” 

“Oh my god, I’m such an idiot” Jensen groans burying his head in his hands, feeling as though all of this drama and heartache was for nothing, he never realised it would be this easy and how good it would feel to be honest about himself for once, Misha of course was right this whole time and Jensen feels awful. 

“So I’m guessing you fucked up, Wanna talk about it?” Jared opens up the question.

This time Jensen jumps at the chance to talk about it with someone.  
“I do, I’ll explain everything and I’ll tell you what I plan to do next.”

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

“Think this is going to work?” Jared asks as Jensen bounces up and down on the spot, trying to keep himself positive and pumped up.

“I fucking hope so or I don’t know what I’ll do.” Jensen mumbles, watching Misha’s panel from backstage, readying himself to crash it near the end. 

“I hope so for both your sakes, you apparently know him better than me so…I just hope you’re right.” 

Jensen nods in agreement as Jared hands him the spare microphone and he goes to walk off in a hurry to get on stage before his nerve goes completely but is pulled back into a hug from Jared.

“Good luck dude, I’m routing for you both.” 

Jensen breaks the hug and pats Jared on the shoulder.   
“Thanks Brother.”

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

“Ok I can take one final question” Misha says, turning to the right hand side of the stage.

“Actually I’m gonna have to interrupt…”

Misha stops at the sound of Jensen’s voice echoing down the microphone, he closes his eyes in annoyance having nearly made it through the entire day without him around. 

He turns to see Jensen on stage holding a microphone and addressing the crowd while they cheer him.

“…sorry to crash like this but the thing is, I think we….or should I say ME…I have something to confess to the fans here today and I can’t hold it in any longer.” 

Jensen faces Misha now, serious look on his face and it’s a look Misha has not seen before, a look of sheer determination and confidence.   
His heart hammers in his chest, thinking this is some kind of sick and cruel wind up, he covers his microphone and storms toward Jensen, whispering angrily.

“Jensen what the hell are you…”

He’s cut off as Jensen holds up a hand and smiles at him, turning to address the fans once more. Misha is nervous as his ex-lover paces the stage and he stands there completely useless and apparently not allowed to speak. 

He looks back over, sparing a glance to his co-star, with a sad smile on his face now.

“No, I need to speak...please Misha just let me say this. I hated you…”

Jensen turns back toward a gasping hall of fans who aren’t quite sure what to make of this yet or if it’s a joke, some awkwardly laugh among the silence but everyone is simply waiting. 

“…I hated Misha. I had no valid reason to hate him and the whole thing is entirely crazy because the thing is, I lied to myself and it took a while for me to figure it out. Why I had this weird ‘hateful’ obsession with him and that’s because it’s not true, I never hated him at all. In fact, I love him…”

Misha stares wide eyed at Jensen, his admission drawing a stunned gasp from his lips while his heart races in his chest and he can hear the crowd simultaneously gasp with him.

Jensen finally turns his eyes to Misha and smiles at him, closing the gap a little as his own heart beats out of his chest and he still can’t believe he’s doing this. 

“I love you so god damn much that it actually hurts and I’m sorry that I was afraid for so long, I fucked up and it’s no excuse but I’m standing here now, proving I’m not afraid anymore.” 

He doesn’t know what to say, Jensen looks into his soul with an admission of love that makes Misha both ecstatic and terrified as he expects a response in front of thousands of fans who are adding to the pressure.

Misha feels so dizzy he could pass out and all he can think to do right now, is get out of there. 

He shakily raises his microphone to his lips.  
“Thank you everyone for your questions, the panel is over.”

Fans look confused as Misha literally drops the mic and practically runs off stage, leaving them to wonder whether this is real or some sort of odd onstage role play.

Jensen on the other hand looks broken, his smile disappears and his shoulders slump in defeat, he can’t move as Richard sees the entire thing he rushes to the stage to take some of the awkward tension away. 

“Well that was…an interesting way to end Misha’s panel” Rich mutters awkwardly down the mic and there is some accompanying awkward laughter from the crowd and Jensen can’t take it.

But he’s not ready to give up yet and he pushes his microphone into Richard’s hand and darts off the stage.

“Misha Collins and Jensen Ackles ladies and gentlemen” Rich awkwardly ends it as the crowd cautiously clap.  
“Ok awesome, we’ll take a break for 10 and be back soon with your next guest”

Jensen races backstage and bumps straight into Jared.  
“Where is he?”

“He mentioned his hotel room; I think he’s headed upstairs” Jared states, sadness in his eyes and desperately hoping they can fix this.   
“Go get him”

Jensen nods and slaps Jared on the arm in thanks as he races through the hotel and up to Misha’s room, hoping he’s not too late.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The expectant knock on the door comes soon after he’s safely in his room and Misha knew it was coming, his own panic and the pressure forcing him to leave the situation to catch his breath.

Misha opens the door to see Jensen stood on the other side, tears in his eyes already to match Misha’s and trying to catch his own breath from running full force through the large hotel. 

He doesn’t say anything, simply stepping aside and allowing Jensen to enter the room, which he does with sudden caution, afraid of what will be said now. 

As Jensen turns to start the conversation, he doesn’t expect to get arms full of Misha and the sheer force of his ex-lover crashing into his chest nearly knocks the wind out of him, their lips meet instantly not giving either of them time to process anything. 

They make out for what feels like an eternity, it’s powerful as every emotion possible is poured into each touch of their lips and Misha’s salty tears roll down his face, melting into their kisses. 

Jensen isn’t complaining, he’s got Misha in his arms and that’s what he wants, conversation can wait as his hands grab desperately at the other man and refusing to let him go for even a second. 

When their kisses finally break, Misha pushes him backwards towards the bed, kissing and nipping at Jensen’s neck while unbuttoning his shirt.

“Not that this isn’t…everything…but shouldn’t we talk” Jensen asks hesitantly, Misha throws him down on the bed and opens his shirt, discarding it across the room, as he pulls off his own.

“Just shut the fuck up, I need you right now.” Misha mumbles as he continues to disrobe both of them rapidly until they are both fully naked and Jensen is pinned under his co-star. 

Jensen is not one to ask twice and he growls protectively, flipping their positions so Misha is below him, hands exploring each other as though it’s their first time and Jensen wastes no time taking their hard cocks together in his hand.

Misha moans throwing his head back, hips thrusting up into Jensen’s hand as he jerks them off together, while showering Misha’s naked body with kisses.

They grind together dirtily and rough, Jensen’s hand helping them both along as they move gloriously against each other and thrusting against the other. Both moaning and whimpering from the mix of sensations and raw emotion that’s hanging in the air as they make up in the best possible way. 

Their eyes meet again and they stare ridiculously deep into each other’s souls, as Jensen thrusts and stroking them both as orgasms approach at full speed while they keep eye contact.

Misha whimpers and thrusts up, moaning quietly as he cums over Jensen’s fist and cock, body trembling under his lover as his hands grab Jensen’s arms hard to help him through it.

Jensen kisses Misha’s neck as he cums, two more thrusts from Jensen and the feeling of Misha shaking underneath him has Jensen cumming hard seconds later, making more of a mess over both of them. 

The thrusting slows down as their cocks soften, Jensen reaches over uncaring and wipes his cum covered hand on his own shirt, before falling beside Misha on the bed.

They lay for a few minutes simply catching their breaths and staring at the ceiling.

“Do you really love me?” Misha finally asks carefully and quietly, still staring at the ceiling.

“No I made a tit of myself in front of thousands of people for no god damn reason…”

Jensen rolls his eyes, turning his head to face Misha with a sarcastic smile on his face and Misha finally looks at him.

“…of course I love you, I’m just sorry it took me so long to get there.”

Misha finally smiles, it’s beautiful, genuine and ridiculously infectious as he attaches to Jensen, kissing him slowly as his lover’s arms curl around him.  
“I love you too, so much.”

Jensen smiles back at the admission, pulling Misha close to him and not letting go.

“I’ve been an ass, I’m sorry for everything I put you through but I realised this past couple of weeks that I can’t live without you, I love you too much and I want a life with you.”

Misha beams at Jensen, cuddling closer as they talk about a future.  
“I want a life with you too and I’m proud of you for finally overcoming your fear. Just do me one more favour?”

“Anything baby”

“No more apologies for this now, it’s done, we are out and proud, we are finally on the right path towards a future together. I love you.” Misha concludes, pecking Jensen on the lips who smiles back at him.

“You got it gorgeous; it’s you and me against the world now. I love you too”

They don’t move from Misha’s room for hours, laying together and realising how much they have overcome to finally get to this point.

Hate doesn’t exist between them, only love.


	26. Chapter 26

'One year later'

Misha stands to one side of the stage, proud of his boyfriend and watching him sing once again for the Saturday night special and this time it’s truly special as he is singing their favorite song.

'Darling so it goes,   
some things are meant to be.  
Take my hand; take my whole life, too.  
For I can’t help, falling in love with you.'

Jensen and Misha lock eye contact exactly one year later on another stage, this time there are no tears just pure love and words they definitely live by.

His voice never fails to make Misha shiver and the first time Jensen practiced this song was alone with Misha in their bed at home, it has special meaning for both of them and the fans are eating up the love between the two and the response of overwhelming support has been incredible. 

As the song comes to an end and the fans erupt into applause, Misha heads over to his boyfriend and hugs him, Jensen pulling back to lean in and kiss Misha openly on the lips, earning a chorus of ‘awww’ from the crowd. 

Their co-stars including Jared and Gen stand off to the side, whistling and applauding, happy that their friends can finally live the life they want to without personal fear. 

“Love you” Jensen mutters into Misha’s ear as he places his guitar down and pulls his boyfriend close backstage.

Misha kisses him briefly. “I love you too” 

Baby steps are non-existent for Jensen and Misha anymore, as this time next year they’ll return to another convention at the same time, only this time they’ll both be wearing wedding rings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And scene.
> 
> Guy's it's finally COMPLETE!
> 
> I'm so happy i can finally finish this after the ridiculously long break, i just hope you guys loved the ending as much as i did.  
> I wanted to add this super short little chapter right at the end to give a glimpse into their future and sneak in a little twist and shout reference for good measure!
> 
> Thank you all so much for your support, patience and love through this fic, as i've said before it IS my most popular fanfic on here and i'm proud of that!
> 
> If you like my stuff, be sure to check out my other fanfictions and leave kudos and comments!
> 
> Love to y'all   
> xoxoxox


End file.
